Time Marches On
by TempestJewel
Summary: Zim notices how badly Dib and Gaz are treated by the other humans and are neglected by their so called father. Unable to help he watches until Gaz gets sick and can force Dib to accept his help and maybe even his love. ZADR Parental!Zim I don't own cover image.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Chapter 1/ Prologue**

 **Authors note: Hello everyone this is TempestJewel! This is my first ever fanfiction! I am excited! This is a ZADR story but it is also going to be about Zim and Dib family with Gaz! There might be action later in the story with the Irken empire or I may make that a sequel not sure yet but the first few chapters will be family building and maybe some slight romance I hope you all enjoy! Criticism is needed and accepted! Help me make this story wonderful! P.S. If you know how to insert a line break please pm or leave a detailed review thank you! P.P.S Also I need a beta too if anyone wants the job!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any cross references I make to other fandoms or fanfictions**

Zim's P.O.V

It was a normal day at Hi-Skool the stupid worm-babies sleeping or studying while the teacher drones on about rainbows and sunshine, honestly I missed Ms. Bitters talks of doom and depression .

The only thing not normal is the absence of the Dib-Human the class used their wretched crazy-card to send him away again… it wasn't even his fault this time, that retched Torque had told all the students to vote for it besides me of course, He knew the Dib-Human hated that place they hurt him so badly there I have been tempted to burn it down several times.

 _With all of those retched human inside it! I would watch them scream and beg for the mighty Zim to set them free and I would just laugh holding my Dib-Human close as they- No stop breathe Zim… in... out... in out… you have grown there is no need for such dramatics…_ Zim willed the insane smile from his face before the humans became suspicious he had mellowed out over the years after finding his mission was a joke he accepted his banishment deciding that he would conquer earth for his own sake not for the empire but it would take time, time he now had.

He was holding off however for the Diblet's sake, of course he made token gestures of world domination to keep the now teen human happy but that's all they were tokens… tokens to keep seeing the Dib, to have the Dib close, to… to keep the Dib interested in him.

Oh he loved the Dib he was fully aware of this fact. At 5'9" the Dib had grown into such a beautiful creature long sinewy arms the lightly sculpted legs and torso with oddly delicate curves for a human male he was soft and unyielding at the same time. His Z had also grown but not to be unattractive either. The most attractive thing about him though where those glorious gold eyes that shown with so much fire and passion when he was doing his Para-science projects or when he was fighting with the Almighty Zim oh how those eyes made butterflies dive bomb his Squiglyspooch.

Zim had to frown at that thought, his Dib's eyes were slowly losing its spark every time one of the humans pushed him, beat him, but never more so than when they called him crazy. The pain in his eyes at that almost made Zim want to rip his disguise off and show the world Dib was right but, he knew that wasn't the best option that wouldn't make the dib happy just confused and probably hurt he couldn't do it on his own.

At 6'1" Zim felt it was his duty to look out for his Dib and the Gaz-monster just as his Tallest should have looked out for him instead of banishing him. Zim had changed more than just height the earth affected his body with its atmosphere and nutrient set he was built more like a human than an Irken he wasn't a toothpick at the waist like the rest of his race when they got taller no he was proportionate if not just a smidgen skinny but every inch of his green skin screamed 'predator' his muscles were dense giving him a lean look and his fake eyes allowed him to pull a 'don't mess with me face' and it worked the humans first reaction to his presence was fear and he _loved it_ the only ones not scared of him are Dibby, Gaz-Beast, and Ms. Bitters.

Thinking of the Gaz-Beast Zim remembered he would need to escort her home and alert her to the fact her brother wouldn't be joining her. Though he was 'enemies' with Dib the human trusted Zim to take care of Gaz since the time he saved her from an oncoming car that would have no doubt killed her. He had hoped the gesture would have proved the fact Zim wanted to genuinely be friends with the two humans but Dib had said it was part of an elaborate plot to gain his trust which Zim couldn't refute for it was true, just not for the reasons Dib thought of.

Zim wanted to give this world to Dib wanted to fix it for Dib. Couldn't he see these humans held no love for him or the planet? He had seen some of the true beauties of this world when Dib had made him go camping with him and Gaz because "If I leave you alone here you will take over the world when I can't stop you" It was to a lake in the middle of a HORRIBLE place called Kansas the water didn't burn him which was when him and dib realized it was pollution that burned the skin of his body. It made him realize this world _needed_ him to take over it wouldn't survive the humans' stoopidity. He told dib as such but the human brushed him off saying it was the humans' responsibility to care for it… (This didn't stop him from putting top of the line water filters everywhere in the Dib's house but he would never tell the human) If Dib would just let him he would take over this planet and cleanse it he had the technology since Irk has had to purify many planets in their quest for galactic domination.

Lost in his thoughts the bell ringing signaling the end of class caught him off guard but the only way to tell was a slight widening of the eyes before he hastily got up and put all his things in his bag and leaving to go talk to the Gaz-beast.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alrighty here is the first chapter/ prologue to my first fanfiction! I am so excited! To finally join in on the fanfiction community! Constructive criticism is needed! Or flames that might be interpreted as help! Random encouragement is nice or simple 'eeeppppssss' are nice I should post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2home care

Chapter 2/ House Care

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone welcome back! I have written a new chapter just for all of you! I am so happy I think I could burst! Well I won't keep anyone waiting! I feel like I am high of sugar and taffy! Also still need help with line breaks if anyone knows how!**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers! All two of you! You guys made my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything hehehe**

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

Gaz was waiting in the usual spot playing her game slave as usual Zim absently noted she was playing the game he bought her for Christmas and snuck under their tree last year with no name.

"Gaz-Beast I am here to escort you home in the absence of the Dib-brother." I say formally hands clasped behind my back as if I were explaining a mission to some recruits.

Gaz looks up at this a small peek of her darker gold eyes barely visible her 5'4" frame so much smaller than my own she looked so fragile now nothing compared to the monster she used to be. Her purple hair is styled like it used to be but she didn't frighten him anymore he just wanted to protect her especially when she looked sickly. _I don't know if she is actually sick though._ Zim tells himself that but he knows it she has been sick for years he doesn't know what it is but it is eating her alive he just hopes that she will let the Dib notice so he can get her help.

"What do you mean where is my stupid brother now? I swear if he ditched me to chase the gymnasium ghosts again I will tear his spleen-"I interrupt her "Your brother was sent to the crazy house again today" I explain softly and like a house of cards her enraged expression drops and worry quickly takes over her features. Ever since the humans had returned the Dib from the crazy house and the chemicals they gave him made him hallucinate for a week after the fact she worries that it may happen again. "I came to escort you home Gaz… the Dib will be fine he surely doesn't want you to worry so" I rub her back gently as I lead her away from the school she doesn't breathe a word the whole trip.

When we reach the house she regains her senses and tries to push me away "Thanks Zim but I really need to go now no need for you to come inside" she tries to turn me and make me leave but I hold my ground she only does this when she is hiding something. "What's wrong Gaz-Beast?"

"It is none of your business Zim! Now go away!" she runs into the house after that and I sigh, "I wish you two wouldn't push me away" I give her five minutes before activating my invisibility function and sneak into the house Gaz is on the couch crying my heart breaks unable to help her when she needs someone.

I know the sorry excuse for their parental unit sometimes forgets to have food delivered to the house and hunger mixed with worry could cause this reaction in the Gaz-child so I search the kitchen first. I am surprised to actually find a few of the human general rations and I know that they aren't what the parental unit normally sends them so I continue my search up in the Gaz rooms nothing out of the ordinary and then I hear a phone ring in Diblet's room I rush in and answer it before it can alert the Gaz mimicking the Dib's voice "Membrane household how may I help you?" I didn't expect the sudden onslaught of yelling to beset me and it made me cringe. "Where the hell are you boy?! You were supposed to be down here sorting this garbage 20 minutes ago! This is the third time you have been late! If you want to keep up your job you better start being on time now get that scrawny butt of yours down here and get to work before I beat you into next Tuesday!" the caller just hung up after that I just stood there shocked.

 _The Dib has a job? The boss said he would beat Dib…_ Zim starts thinking over his observations of Dib in the last few weeks the circles under his eyes, the bruises he knows weren't caused by Torque and his gang, and that sometimes Dib would show up smelling awful. It all clicks in Zim's head,

 _His Dib had gotten a job to buy food for him and Gaz. Gaz must be upset because she knows that they either won't have an income after today or Dib is going to be hurt by his boss._

This revelation makes white hot rage through his blood before he realizes it he has crushed the phone in his hand. "How dare that filthy human lay his hands on my property? I will rip him to pieces! And that sorry excuse of a father!" Zim abruptly stops his rant "Calm yourself the Dib will surely notice you're meddling if you act rashly…" Zim talks himself out of the rage and leaves through Dib's window.

I head to my house and enter quietly but am immediately tackled by my little Gir "Mastuh! You're home I am so happy!" The little Sir unit exclaims gleefully and I can feel myself relaxing further and picking the Sir unit off my legs to give him a proper hug. "Hello Gir did you have a good day?" I hold him like a small child as he answers excitedly "The mailman gave me a taco today! I loves that mailman…" "I know you do Gir can you do Zim a favor? I need you to go buy these things and buy them at the store for me and hide them in their proper places in Dibby's kitchen if you do this without getting caught I will but you seven tacos okay?" I set the near bursting for joy Sir Unit down and write all the food items down for Gir to get, knowing that now I have made a game out of it Gir will follow my orders flawlessly.

"Here you go Gir" I hand him the note and he puts on his outfit and is gone I smile fondly after him my tolerance for the dysfunctional robot having grown since I figured out how the tallests intended for him to be broken, a defect just for me. I have since learned to love the little bot realizing he is really just a smeet my smeet and I have treated him better ever since.

"Now what to do about that job of Dib's" I think to myself out loud a habit I formed early in smeethood and never grew out of "If I keep providing the means for their survival Dib might quit but I doubt it he would no doubt save it for if a time comes and they no longer receive food from anyone not that I would let that happen… but if their parental unit is no longer providing food what else has he forgot about?! Computer hack into all the utility companies the Membrane house uses and ensure they are up to par in their billings!" "Yes Sir, it appears that all bills are still being payed by Professor Membrane even though he hasn't set foot in the residence for three years the billing is handled electronically" well that was a relief but still something must be done…. "If only the Dib-filth would let Zim take care of him and the Gaz-Child! This would be so much easier!"

I yell around for a while and feel so lost in how to truly help two of the most important people to him until Gir returns and gives me a silent hug. "I love them so much Gir what should I do?" Gir looks at me sadly a moment before his cold metal head nuzzles my neck affectionately is his childish form of comfort "I don't know Mastuh"

*LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK YAY!*

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

"No you don't understand! I have work today! I can't be late again! I swear I am not crazy! I didn't even do anything this time!" I plead with the scientists watching me their cold unfeeling eyes judging me deciding what to do about me this time I was so scared I hate it here. _Please someone anyone get me out of here…_ for some reason an image of Zim entered my mind he was holding his hand out as if to help me up I shook my head _I can't accept help from him I have to protect the earth from him!_ This voice is quieter than normal each time I am sent here, each time a kid at school hurts me it gets quieter. I see him watching me sometimes and there is something behind those purple fakes but I can't tell it doesn't feel like hate though no I haven't felt that from him for years. He still tries to take over the world but they aren't the same it's like he isn't even trying and I have seen how he has grown I have felt those muscles if he wanted he could snap me in two but he hasn't…

A splash of ice-cold water hits me in the face and I scream both startled and from the water hitting my bruises and cuts from when my boss beat me up a few days ago. I look despairingly at the scientists watching me "Dib Membrane we have decided to try ice water therapy on you today! Maybe the chills will make your neurons fire correctly! _Oh no this is going to hurt so much…. At least they aren't drugging me this time._ I think fearfully, glad my face is wet so they can't see my tears.

Four hours they have been attacking me with the cold water I am shivering and openly crying I broke after hour one "Please let me go I will do anything please! Please" I whimper why do they hurt me so much? Why won't they believe me? I am not crazy…. They ignore me as always. What do they even want from me?

A new voice joins the others "My poor insane son…" My head snaps up quickly to see the monitor with my dad's face on it a second before the water hits me again. _He is here he will help me right?_ I don't even hold on to that delusion because I know it isn't true he doesn't care about us he even quit buying food for us! As that sinks in I give one more scream of agony before my world goes black.

 **Four hours later**

I awaken to see my front lawn my face in the dirt, I am still soaked and I am shivering. I slowly get up every one of my muscles in severe pain and its everything I can do not to scream again, _Oh no Gaz should be home I wonder if she has eaten I will have to make her dinner I hope she eats this time_ Dib thinks worriedly over his sister's declining sleeping and eating habits so he won't have to focus on the pain he makes it to his door and stumbles in with a sorry excuse of a smile on his face and an "I'm home!" Instantly he is in a tight embrace from Gaz "I was so worried about you! What have they done to you? Oh you're soaked!" I stop her "Gaz it is okay I am okay they didn't even drug me this time! Have you eaten yet? How did you get home?" I deflect her worry and begin mother Henning her to get her annoyed at me so she won't be worried.

She of course took the bait "I am fine Dib quit mothering me! I am not hungry and if you must know Zim walked me home! He told me where you were so I wouldn't go all rage fest on you." Gaz says annoyed and I am shocked _Zim took her home and saved me from her wrath? It isn't that surprising I guess but Zim had been doing little things like that for years… why? What did he get out of this?_ I shake myself from my thoughts I need to make Gaz dinner "Well we need you to eat anyways okay?" I make my way to the kitchen and open the refrigerator and find it fully stocked "Gaz what is this?!" she comes in and sees the stocked fridge and then checks the cabinets finding them well stocked as well "I don't know this stuff wasn't here earlier… did Dad?" "I don't think so dad hasn't bought us food in forever…" again an image of Zim enters my head but when and why would he do such a thing?

"Regardless it's here now want some spaghetti for dinner?" I ask her knowing it's her favorite since she gave up pizza for some reason "Sure whatever" she says and goes to the living room I start cooking wondering about her extreme lack of appetite lately she has been eating less and less and shouldn't this be the time of her life to be eating most? At first I thought she was starving herself to save what food we had but even when we had enough that I bought from my job she wouldn't eat much it worries me but she insists she is fine.

Putting all depressing and worrying thoughts aside Dib focuses on making the spaghetti absently cleaning the kitchen while he waits humming a small tune enjoying the peace and normalcy of this act. Just him taking care of his sister and her not hating him as she used to, the continued neglect of their father having drawn them closer than Dib thought possible and it is all thanks to Zim…

 _Wait Zim? Why do my thoughts always return to him? Well if he hadn't had saved Gaz from that car a few years ago I wouldn't be standing here making her dinner or having a decent relationship with her… I never even thanked him… No! He is an Alien he wants to destroy you and Gaz! He only saved her to get in your head!_ Dib tries to tell himself but all the nice things Zim has done start going through his mind when was the last time Zim even insulted him? He couldn't really recall… maybe Zim really has changed?

Dib breaks from his musings when the food is done; he quickly shuts off the stove and plates the food calling Gaz for dinner. "Gaz food is ready!" no response comes from the living room "Gaz?" I walk in to find her asleep on the couch it looks like she has been crying? I shake her softly and she whimpers "Gaz? Gaz wake up please…." I am worried she appears to be in pain is she hurt? "Gaz you got to wake up! Pease tell me what's wrong!" her eyes open thank God.

She looks up at me eyes still full of tears oh no "Gaz where does it hurt please tell me" "My arms and legs hurt and my back Dib please make it stop!" she cries latching on to me I slowly pry her off "Gaz let me see okay?" I set her on the couch and start feeling her arms and legs and they feel wrong it's like her muscles have tensed up but it's too hard to be muscles but what else could it be? "Gaz how long has this been going on?"  
"It's normally doesn't get so bad please help me… I am so sorry! " I hoist her up and hold her securely in my arms trying not to joist her too much "Don't worry Gaz I will get you 6to the hospital really fast okay it's going to be okay you will be okay big brother isn't going to let you down okay?" With that I take off with her out of our house and to the hospital knowing it would be forever before an ambulance got here.

"I am sorry Dib I am just burdening you" she wheezes out clutching my shirt "No don't say that Gaz you aren't burdening me by being sick just don't wait this long to tell me things I can't help if you don't let me!" the image of Zim holding his hand out to me enters my mind again _Not now you idiot! Gaz needs you to focus!_ I shake the image of Zim from my mind again and race to the hospital. I just hope I am in time…

 **Author's note:**

 **Yay! Chapter two is complete! Oh things are getting heated up! Will Dib make it to the hospital on time? Will Gaz get better? Will Zim figure out how to help? Are tacos better than burritos? Does the author even know what she is doing anymore? All these questions might be answered next chapter! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3 Surrender

**Chapter 3/ Surrender**

 **Author's note: Hi everyone chapter three! This chapter is the whole inspiration for the entire story I just thought of this situation and built a story around it!**

 **P.S. I was thinking about writing separate mini stories about the references to the past in this fic such as the Car that Zim saved Gaz from or the Camping trip. Would y'all like to read those?**

 **Warnings: Zim will get abet mean in this chapter and downright creepy and he might stay that way for a chapter or so but he will right himself out soon there is a method to the madness!**

 **Disclaimer! *insert funniest disclaimer ever here***

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I made it! Just as I enter the door to the hospital the skies open up and start pouring down rain. "Lucky us eh Gaz?" I look down at her to find she is asleep again; I frown at her before going up to the emergency room desk "My sister needs help! Please we need to see a doctor right now!" the desk hand looks at me boredly not even looking at my sister in my arms and tosses a clip board with papers at my head "Fill these out then maybe a doctor might see you"

I am stunned can't they see Gaz needs help! "But-"before I can protest the desk person glares at me "Look kid I am currently reading a magazine I don't have time for your drugged up girlfriend now fill out the paperwork or leave" I just stand there they think she is on drugs and my girlfriend but I can tell this woman won't listen to me so I gently lay Gaz in one of the chairs and retrieve the admission work.

I fill it out and I get frustrated with the questions asked "What does her favorite color have to do with her health?! Who care if tacos are better than burritos?" Dib quickly finishes said work and turns it in anxiously wringing his hands as the desky reads it she frowns and looks up at him "Are you a parent or legal guardian?" What? My mind grinds to a halt "No I am her broth-" she cuts me off again "Look kid we can't do anything without a parent or legal guardian" "but she might be dying! She needs help now let me try to call our dad! "

I pull out my cellphone that dad gave us before he started ignoring us thankfully it rings and he picks up "Professor Membrane speaking be quick I am working" "Dad it's me Dib we are at the hospital Gaz is-""look son I don't have time for your little alien games why don't you and Gaz do some bonding at an arcade or something? Isn't that what kids like now days? Now I simply must get back to work!" "Wait dad no!" it was too late my father had hung up I stood there frozen he hadn't listened why didn't he listen, the one time we actually need him and he… he DIDN'T listen no no no no…

The desky is looking at me the same bored expression on her face. "No dice huh?" "Please he is just busy he would want Gaz to be-""Look kid no parent /guardian permission no doctor now go somewhere else before I call security"

My world froze they weren't going to help Gaz I heard a moan of pain behind me and turn to see my sister opening her eyes "Dib… Dib it hurts again…" "It's okay Gaz it will be okay" I force myself to sound calm as I pick her up panicking what can I do now? There is nowhere to go! Again my mind flashes to Zim I can't shake it this time _Will he really help me? He saved Gaz before but he won't do it for free what would he demand of us? It doesn't matter!_ I leave the hospital in the pouring rain running as fast as I can without hurting Gaz more toward Zim's house praying to God that I am not too late or that Zim could actually help.

 **Line break! Line break everyone do a line break ouch awkward splits line break**

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

I am sitting on my couch watching some educational T.V. with my little Gir in my lap though simple and immature it has helped me understand this world far better and it keeps Gir occupied. The thunder and rain crashes against the roof and walls of our house every now and then, I cringe from the thought of how painful all that polluted water would be on my skin.

Suddenly I hear a banging on my door and Dib's yelling it's distorted by the storm outside. Is he seeking to try and challenge me in the rain for an advantage?! I get up annoyance in my chest at the persistence of the stupid Dib and swing my door open slamming it against the wall with a bang, that makes Gir jump, prepared to chew the teen out. "Dib if this is some stooped-"I stop seeing the Dib soaked to the bone with the most pleading look on his face shielding what appears to be an unconscious Gaz from the storm. "Please Zim... no one else…" he wheezes as the Dib's voice breaks and I realize that he is crying and asking for my help.

I would leap for joy if the matter of the Gaz-Child wasn't so pressing I usher him inside the skin of my palm burns against his shoulder wet with the rain but ignore it in favor of information "Gir! Get some towels and blankets!"

"Yes my master!" Gir says eyes red in functional mode for the emergency thank goodness as he takes off to find the required items.

"Dib what is going on here?" I declare as he lays Gaz on the couch as Gir comes back "Gir get her dried off" "yes my master!" the bot salutes me as I grab the shocked Dib and pull him out of the living room and slam him into a wall.

 **Linier break in the time space continuum in other words line break!**

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

 _Zim opened the door he let us in and he is having Gir get us things to dry off… he let us in._ This was better than I had hoped maybe Zim would listen! Maybe even help I just had to tell him what was wrong he would surely- My musings are cut off by a short burst of pain and I notice I am in one the hallways of Zim's redesigned house the pain must have been him slamming me into a wall. A small squeak escapes my lips as I look up into his narrowed magenta eyes they were darker than normal demanding answers as soon as he notices I am with him he releases my shoulders steam rising off his bare hands. _Oh no I must have burned him with the rainwater he probably won't help us now!_ I worry and it must show because Zim just looks more irritated.

"Dib-filth! I won't ask again! What is going on?!" He is looking at me so seriously so authoritatively that I break.

"I made it back from the crazy house and she seemed fine but when I made dinner I found her on the couch and she wouldn't wake up but when she did she was in so much pain Zim! I couldn't help her…." I am crying by now and Zim is just staring at me. "Please Zim the hospital threw us out and my father won't help you have got to help her please I know you can… "I slide to my knees in front of him and take his left hand in both of my own I am looking at the floor. "Please. Please. Save her" I feel his hand tighten in my hold. "And why should I? How does it benefit me your **ENEMY** to help you?" _Oh no not this please you have been helping us for years…._ "You're not my enemy! Zim please I know you don't hate me! I realize it now please don't let whatever is between us stop you from helping Gaz! I will do anything you want!" His breathe hitches as does mine I just told him he could do anything with me… "Anything? You Dib-human would do _anything_ just for Zim to help your sister?" is that a purr? No I must be imagining it… "Yes anything Zim please I can't lose her I love her so much and she needs me I can't fail her please please help her..."

The words are barely out of my mouth before I am picked up and slammed into the wall again Zim is really close to my face searching for something, lies maybe, he thinks I would lie about this? He seems to realize that I am not and gently places the hand not holding me to the wall sweetly against my cheek a strange predatory grin on his face. "Zim what are you-"He cuts me off placing a finger to my lips with a shhhhh "It's alright Dib-thing the Almighty Zim will help your sister if it is within his power" My heart jumps for joy I almost forget about the strange position we are in but I quickly remember it when Zim gets even closer his lips ghosting over mine as he speaks more, "However I will require something just as precious as the Gaz's life in exchange"

 _What's going on why is Zim acting like this?_ I am getting scared he isn't going to demand THAT of me is he… he wouldn't force me _**but it isn't force it's simply trade and you would love for him to treat you like that wouldn't you?**_ _No shut up I don't want to hear you!_ I tell the dark half of my mind to shut up and focus as Zim is speaking again he is closer now having pressed himself to me oh no please don't… "Zim requires but one simple thing from the Dib…" I wait terrified what he is going to say my heart beating out of control my fear rising "Zim simply wants you to surrender" wait WHAT? As a habit that is forming to often my mind grinds to a halt again _Sur-surrender? That's what he wants that's it?_ _ **Think you fool he doesn't want your surrender he wants you to surrender to HIM not only are you selling the earth to him you are selling your soul! He intends to use you!**_ _No Zim won't make me attack earth he wouldn't force me to do THAT right?_

I look up into Zim's eyes the magenta dark with… is that lust oh god he is going to use me! But before the terror can take over again I see something else behind those magenta eyes its soft almost pleading but I don't know if it is real or not. I shake my head to clear it I know what I am giving up but it is worth it to save Gaz "I- I surrender Zim please do whatever you want with me I will do anything the earth is yours… my sisters life is yours… I am yours" with that I sag against the wall unable to hold myself up any longer and the manic grin on Zim's face doesn't scare me as much as it should "That is all Zim needs Zim knows the Dib will keep his word now your sister needs attending to… three doors down on the left is your room you will be staying there" Zim just like that had distanced himself from Dib walking down the hall.

"Computer Gaz has already been moved to the med bay and scans have already begun correct?" "Yes Sir surgery is required everything is set up and waiting for you" I stare flabbergasted Zim was already helping? He was going to do it anyway?! He had everything in motion even before I had asked oh god he only did this to get me to surrender! I wanted to get mad I tried to but all I felt was an odd emptiness _I just signed my sister and my planet away for nothing?!_ I slide down to the floor again about to scream my frustration out when the abnormally calm and pliant computer speaks again. "Sir it appears that the human child has what humans call Osteosarcoma it is a bone cancer that normally strikes children and young adults causing tumors and other growths in and on the growth plates" "Zim understands we will begin working immediately..." Zim's voice fades as he enters the elevator.

I am just frozen "Cancer? Gaz has CANCER?" I begin shaking my eyes tearing up to where I can see almost nothing and I start to panic but before it can rise fully I feel a fluffy towel being put on me and then a blanket. I wipe my eyes and look down to see Gir he is staring at me before raising his arms in a gesture to be held, I pick up the small bot who immediately buries himself in my chest hugging me tightly.

"It's okay Mastuh won't let the scary lady die he loves you guys so much! Mastuh has been waiting for you to be here for so long I bet he is so happy! He wants you to be happy too! So don't be sad my master is the best ever! He will make you and scary lady so happy and maybe even buy us tacos and cats and burritos and cookies! Oh I loves cookies! Do you like cookies Dibby?" I am lost what is this robot talking about Zim loves us? As what? I then remember that this robot is insane and maybe Zim obsessing over his enemies is being interpreted as love by the robot?

"Yeah I like cookies Gir…. Can you take me to Zim's med bay I think I need to be there with Gaz" "I don't think that is a wise idea Zim is currently doing surgical procedures and his concentration must be intact also you might panic if you saw the scene and the master has specifically ordered me to make you comfortable." The computer says as Gir leads me to the elevator. "I promise to be real quiet I won't be able to rest till I know she is safe anyway…" I hear the computer sigh "Fine you can go but if I see any sign you might break Zim's concentration I will shoot you with a tranquilizer" I beam at any random direction knowing it can tell as the elevator starts going down with me and Gir the other not letting go of my hand like a small child.

We opened the doors to the med bay and I almost fainted at what I saw Gir squeezed my hand keeping me grounded leading me to a chair before I fell. There in the center of the room was Zim his hands buried in my sisters body blood everywhere running down the legs of the table his pack legs acting as nurses aids handing him tools, cleaning blood when it got close to certain areas, and one was even replacing scalpel blades I thought I was going to puke but then I felt Gir climb into my lap and I started petting him instead as he tried to soothe me.

I then nearly jump out of my pants when Zim suddenly yelled "COMPUTER! IS THAT PAK DONE YET?!" What Pak? Zim's life support device? What did he need- "Sir hacking the Irken empire and modeling a perfect Pak takes time I must also calibrate it to support the humans life please be patient "Zim growls "Yes forgive me my impatience is getting the best of me" he makes a movement with his arm sharp and precise before a chunk of something lands on the ground next to me and I almost scream again it's a chunk of bone misshapen and doesn't look right.

 _Oh god he is pulling tumors out of my sister's body!_ I set Gir down and rush to a closed off area of the bay and puke my guts out and since I haven't eaten since yesterday it is mostly stomach acid. Gir is back at my side rubbing my back. I dry heave a bit before I try to compose myself… or at least the most I could in this situation and I turn to Gir "Is he going to put a Pak on my sister? What will that do to her?" Gir just looks at me pulling a stupid face with his tongue out "I don't know"

I am getting so anxious what was Zim up to? Dib knew about that cancer people die of it was Gaz going to die? No Zim wouldn't risk stealing from his empire if he didn't think it could help oh god Gaz will be so confused when she wakes up I need to be calm for her I can worry about Zim later for now I just need to have faith… I swallow what is left of my gut and make my way back as Gir starts cleaning up my mess I will have to remember to buy the robot a taco later.

"Computer contact Ms. Bitters and ask her to come make some food for our new residents and have Gir pick it up from her please I won't be finished in time to make any for them" Ms. Bitters? Our teacher Ms. Bitters Zim was contacting her… for food? I shiver what has Zim been up to in the past few years how did I not notice his changes? "Yes sir done and the Pak is finished the success rate is at 25% are you sure you want to implant at those chances?" "What choice do we have? bring it here and give me the schematics to attach it to her" I watch terrified as the computer lowers a lifeless Pak to Zim before opening a hologram of my sisters body with presumable instructions in Irken _25% that's not enough! He is going to kill her!_ I rush over fully intending to stop him but before I get far I feel a prick in my neck I reach up and pull a dart out I vaguely realize it is a tranquillizer dart as my vision fades and I fall onto the ground the thump startling Zim into turning around and the last thing I see is him up to his elbows in my sisters blood…

 **Author's Note: Yay Chapter 3 I am so happy I hope I am doing good at this whole writing thing! I accept constructive criticism happily! Show me love with reviews! Or don't show me love but let me know you are reading and what you all think! Well bye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4 Surgery

Chapter 4/ Surgery

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone I am back again special thanks to minty! Thank you so much for your continued support you have no idea how much your review make me happy I hope I continue to hold up your expectations! Also I think I need to explain what Osteosarcoma is, it is a very real cancer that I picked for this fic to use though Gaz's symptoms are actually more attuned the Ewing Sarcoma the time scale I set wouldn't work both affect young people but Ewing Sarcoma works to fast for the pace I set and would have been more difficult for Zim to fix with the parameters I set for this story. Also I am not doing this to offend or hurt any actual cancer patients if you have these two cancers I am sorry for all terrible inaccuracies and lack of more information. Now on with the show!**

 **Warning: there will be blood and lots of it and semi-accurate if not fully accurate descriptions of gory surgery I will separate it from everything else so you can skip it but I will try to keep it in the set T rating though it doesn't really address surgical procedures so I am kind of lost.**

 **Disclaimer: *does the disclaimer dance to appease the trademark gods***

 **Another Disclaimer: I don't own the cover image I keep forgetting to write that sorry!**

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

As I take the elevator down to the med bay I think of my Dib and the fear in his eyes at my closeness my forwardness and I truly would have liked to take a better approach for him to submit to the Almighty Zim but Gaz needed me immediately and I needed my Dib confused enough to agree to my demands.

 _I wish he didn't fear my touch so… but it is fine Zim will have all the time in the world to earn the Dib-love's affection._ With that decided Zim fixes his mind wholeheartedly on the matter of the upcoming operation.

"Computer give Zim the schematics on the Gaz-child's body and explain what procedure will be taking place" the screens pop up first, all writing in Irken so I don't waste precious mili-seconds translating it from the filthy 'English' these earthling favor in this section of the world.

"Sir the procedure will be to remove the tumors located on all growth plates of the long bone except the left femur as it is so far untouched by the disorder also there is a tumor in her right chest cavity and it is encroaching on the lung and ventricles of the heart which is where the main source of pain is and seems to be attached to the Ribcage but might be floating as if broken off" The computer tells me professionally and I think so much surgery at once is no doubt going to kill her if not from blood loss than simply all the invasion and shock plus if what he remembers from his human experiments is correct cancer doesn't go away and will continue as long as the body keeps foolishly feeding it.

While Zim commends the humans on their bodies ability to self-function without a Pak regulating everything these 'cancers' seem to be a flaw in the system that a Pak would never allow. This seems to spark an idea in Zim if the body isn't regulating itself properly causing these things to form then maybe if it had a Pak to do so for it… "Yes Zim is genius! A Pak for the Gaz beast would solve everything! Except it wouldn't be compatible with her body…" "Sir if I may we might be able to modify one to work on a human body" My computer helpfully chimes in "yes! Get on that, hack into the Empires smeetery files and design an Irken elite-standard Pak for the Gaz-Child! I will start the surgery immediately so try to be quick about it!" "Yes Sir"

With that taken care of the elevator opens and Gaz is in the center of the room already sedated and out like a light. I walk over and see her chemically induced relaxed state her clothes are already gone but I am unbothered as I kiss her forehead and set her hair properly something I have seen civilian Irkens do to their children when I was a scientist back on Irk I have seen parents do it here as well. "Do not fret Gaz-Child Zim will make all the pain go away, you will be safe with Zim" I nuzzle her cheek also an observed form of comfort Irkens give their young before straightening up and extending all my Pak legs.

"Computer full room and body decontamination!" the room fills immediately with a state of the art disinfectant that I designed myself to kill all but multi-celled organisms and yummm smells like waffles I breathe deeply as the gas disinfects my spread body and Pak legs thoroughly with their own spray before all the gas is removed since too much might hurt the Gaz-child's lungs further. I look down the computer or Gir has already set all the tools required even some blood flow inhibitors but this will still be a very bloody and difficult operation.

 _ **Surgery scene here skip if you want Third Person P.O.V. See chap 3 for Dib's version of this for the idea**_

Zim injects the blood flow inhibitor into the former demoness' body allowing it to flood the bloodstream while he does this he fills a pan with disinfectant fluid and bathes his bare hands in it glad he hadn't worn his gloves today before he threw the tools he would be using and all spare scalpel blades in it for the Pak legs to manage as he needed.

"Computer bring up the X-rays of Gaz-child I need to see where I am working again" a hologram rises again the X-rays showing the tumors and even though the invaders superior memory already memorized it Zim felt safer seeing it again. "Thank you dismissed" the hologram disappears and Zim picks up a scalpel for the first incision.

"I will remove the most dangerous one first if I can get her breathing easier it will make the rest of this easier… Computer put the air to 100% oxygen at triple pressure" "Already done sir I put it on the second she was put in medical to increase chances of survival by 30%" "Good"

With that knowledge gained Zim pauses no further and pulls out one of his longer scalpels and begins cutting into her chest directly under here diaphragm and once he had made a whole big enough he inserted one of his hands and used his claw to cut the diaphragm cleanly. Despite the inhibitors her blood still flowed well and coated his hands as they worked at one point he lifted her with one and inserted his hand further in her chest cavity glad he only brushed her fluttering heart slightly in his quest for the tumor which he begins feeling up blood flowing and dripping off the aliens elbow his patient's breathing severely labored from lack of room for lung work but due to increased oxygen and pressure isn't suffering deprivation.

The tumor isn't large but it doesn't need to be to affect Gaz as it had and once Zim has fully mapped the area with his hands does her actually grab the scalpel and pressing the blade against one of his claws to the blade inserts it into the fragile human knowing a nick could end her life if missed placed. With all the care of the scientist he used to be and all the precision gained from years of human experimentation Zim start cutting the tumor smooth it has to be smooth. In the aliens concentration he doesn't hear the elevator open or the gasp from Dib who sees what he is doing. As soon as he gets the scalper almost through he nicks a very minor artery that thankfully was slowed by the inhibitor or all the bad cholesterol the kid ate with all those pizzas, still blood seeps from the wound steadily and the alien gets worried.

"COMPUTER IS THAT PAK DONE YET?!" that life support device would need to be implanted immediately after the tumor is removed. "Sir hacking the Irken Empire and modeling a perfect Pak and I must calibrate it to support the human life takes time be patient." The alien grits its zipper like teeth "Yes forgive me my impatience is getting the best of me" focusing entirely back on his work Zim makes a triumphant sound as the tumor is cut off cleanly carefully he withdraws the blade handing it to his Pak leg for blade replacement and disinfecting. Slowly putting his hand back into her chest he takes hold of the freed tumor and pulls it out as carefully as he had the blade once it is out the alien frowns disgustingly at it and throws it over his shoulder missing the choking sound behind his as Dib rushes off to vomit.

 _ **Major Surgery ends here all that happened here can be read in chapter 3 from Dib's perspective**_

Allowing himself a brief reprieve as he absentmindedly starts stitching Gaz up starting from the inside with the artery to the diaphragm and then the skin itself each with a different thread type. _The Dib is going to need food he said he hadn't eaten and Gaz will need lots of nutrients if she is to recover from this Ms. Bitters would be ecstatic to help with that…_ "Computer contact Ms. Bitters and ask her to come and make dinner for our new residents and have Gir pick it up I won't be done in time to do it myself." "Yes Sir done and the Pak is ready chance of survival is 25% are you sure you want to implant at those chances?" the computer asked knowing the answer asking anyway. "What choice do we have? Bring me the Pak and display the schematics to attach it to her" Zim reads the schematics memorizing every nerve every organ that the Pak will move to hoping her body is still young enough to accept the foreign machine about to take it over.

Before Zim can get to engrossed however he hears a loud thump behind him and turns to see the Dib on the ground a tranquilizer dart falling out of his now relaxed hand. "Computer what is going on here?" Zim asks already having a general idea. "Dib appears to not like the chances of his sisters survival and was about to stop you from proceeding so I knocked him out for precisely one hour" The computer responds and Zim sighs picking Dib up bloodied hands and all and sets him on a different table out of the way smelling vomit from the human Zim orders another decontamination "Computer decontaminate everything again especially Zim" Zim smiles happily at the smell of waffles that overcomes him even better accentuated with the smell of blood but shakes it from his mind knowing this isn't the blood he wants for his waffles and goes back to Gaz.

"Foolish Dib doesn't he know that his sisters chances of survival are 24% without the Pak?" Zim shakes his head at his chosen human's foolishness before taking the Pak and examining it for any obvious defects finding none he goes to the Gaz-Child and gently turns her over exposing her back to him. This is the easy part he knows the Pak will do all the work all he has to do is set it properly which he does in six quick clean incisions each in what one call's a 'Quincy's Cross' is formed carefully he puts the Pak's hooks into the incisions.

"Now Gaz I know you can't hear Zim but Zim needs you to be strong right now this is really going to hurt but you can't panic or it might not connect properly" Zim speaks knowing she is out cold and will be until it connects or she dies which he refuses to let happen closing his eyes and stepping away from her. "Computer give the starting charge" Opening his eyes he watches as the computer's arm lowers slowly to awaken the Pak in less than three seconds Gaz will no longer be the human she was before…..

 **Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 4 is done! And I made a crossover reference in this chapter! First person to review what it is gets a request just for them from the referenced fandom! Yay! I hope someone gets it! Well chow till next time! This chapter took a lot of energy and research to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/ Awakening

 **Author's note: Congratulations ninjafox! For guessing the crossover reference and you are correct it is from Bleach! Yay free Bleach Story for you!**

 **Disclaimer: -Looks in mirror sees only faceted sparkles and lightning, no Jhonen Vasquez- sigh…**

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

As soon as the Computer had given the shock of life Gaz's body jerks wildly on the table the spasms reminding me just how poorly the human body handles electricity but as soon they end her body is almost frighteningly still.

"Computer?" "Startup complete the Pak is getting its bearings connection attempt will begin in 10... 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0" as soon as the computer hit zero the Pak lights up and its needle like tubes spread out before jamming into the cuts I had made to make their way to interlace with Gaz-child's body .

She starts twitching again and I walk up and lay her head in my lap covering her bare body with a fuzzy blanket offering as much comfort as I can to the slowly waking girl. I begin running my claws through her hair soothingly glad the blood is dry so it won't get stuck in her hair. "It is okay Gaz it won't hurt much longer Zim promises. You just have to bear it a little longer sweetie" I coo at her offering as much comfort as I can knowing the Pak has already connected to the nervous system and is force wakening it which will bring her infinitely more pain once she is conscious.

Gaz's eyes snap open and a scream rips from her throat her body trying to jerk away from the pain unaware it is all internal, I pull her up against my chest tucking her head under my chin curling her against my body and rubbing her lower back through the blanket feeling her tears soak through the uniform I was wearing. "Calm down Gaz it I will be okay soon Zim needs you to calm down the Pak will make all the pain go away soon shhh my little Gazelle all will be well soon… you are strong you can make it through this can't you?" She trembles against me delusional with pain I assume since she actually begins calms down a little at my soothing tone holding onto me as if I was truly a parental unit to her.

This makes me feel warm down in my Cardiac-Spooch and I just hold her closer allowing my antennae to stroke her hair softly something all Irkens did to comfort each other from civilian to elite class. This only serves to relax the human-child further and I can feel her chances of surviving rising and it makes joy fill my soul. Gaz twitches as the Pak connects fully with the nervous system and begins regulating her mental chemicals and calms her down completely also temporarily turning off all pain receptors. "Sir Cerebral and Nervous system takeover complete, beginning digestive functions next" "Understood keep monitoring the Pak's course" both alien and computer speak softly to not startle the changing girl. Zim is glad the hardest part is over and just waits…

 **Line breaks time! Grab your coffee and muffins it is line break time!**

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I slowly wake up on a strange surface as I try to figure out what is going on and I realize that I was woken by Gaz's scream. I try to get up but I can't move I turn my head toward the sound and see Gaz Screaming in Zim's hold. _What is he doing?! What's going on I got to stop him!_ Again I try to get up and fail but then Zim does something I never thought he would do, he pulled Gaz into his lap a blanket over her and begins speaking to her soothingly and rubbing her back attempting to calm her down. I am flabbergasted I had never seen Zim so motherly before hell I had never seen mothers so motherly before and it worked! It was like a miracle Gaz calmed down and even cuddled into his touch. The look on Zim's face though was like an enraptured parent holding their baby for the first time his antennae began combing through my sister's hair soothingly _I wonder if that is common on his planet… I wonder if he will do that for me someday…. WAIT no no! This is the guy who just had me surrender my freedom for kicks! He is still the enemy!_ _ **Oh shut up you know he isn't we already established he isn't can't you see he has gone above and beyond what any enemy even our own race has done for us? He has stolen from his species just to save your sister's life for Pete's sake!**_ _When did you start getting so snarky? Or even right for that matter?_ _ **Probably around the time your own father rejected you at the hospital and Zim let you in his door! Think you idiot!**_ Dib had to wince at that one, everything his other voice said was true so true and as he watched Zim hold Gaz and comfort her while the Pak is altering her body as the computer said he can't help but smile just a little.

 **Line break… too tired to do a line break sads**

 **Gaz's P.O.V.**

I awoke to pain I had never felt such pain in my life it was worse than the near constant torment I have been going through for years now I can't stop the scream that tears from my throat. _It hurts! Why do I hurt so badly! Wait what is that…_ I feel myself being set in someone's lap _Dib? No to tall too strong…._ They are rubbing my back now speaking soothingly and I latch on to them as my head is tucked under their chin. _Is it dad? No he wouldn't take the time to do this they are so comfy… I wish it were dad…. Wait that's… Zim's voice! What is he doing at the hospital? Where is Dib? Oh he must have brought me to Zim…. Zim is so warm like a mom… is this how moms handle their kids? What is going in my hair they feel nice… it is so nice here even the pain is starting to go away… I actually am kinda sleepy… but will he stop if I sleep I don't want him to stop…_ I fist my hands in his shirt and speak out hoarse from my screaming it's a whisper I refuse to call it a whimper "Please don't stop please don't leave me here…." Zim pauses before continuing the thing I now guess to be those stalks that come from his head. "Of course my little Gazelle Zim will not leave you he promises" With that he kisses the top of my head and I relax and fall asleep again this time I don't feel anything at all…

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

I don't think Zim has ever felt so happy the young child I want as my own asked me to stay! I know that now she will get better that she might revert to her miserable self but I have a feeling it might have been the unstable home life and constant pain her disorder must have caused to make her so unhappy. So as with the Dib if I just be a little more patient show things will be better with me than any other person in their life except for Ms. Bitters and my other human compatriot everything will be fine.

As that thought crosses my brain my Computer speaks up "Sir the Lady Bitters has arrived she decided to come herself and help with the new residents." "Understood I will carry the Gaz up you can take Dib up"

"No need Zim I am awake…" I turn my head to see the Dib sitting up clutching his head probably left over pain from the tranquilizers and slowly gets over over to me and Gaz. "Are you alright Dib-human? You are awake a little early" the Dib looks at me strangely before looking away, "I was woken up by Gaz's scream… I was worried but then I saw you… what are you doing Zim? I know you promised to make my sister live but you cuddled her for Pete's sake and I bet the food at our home was you doing too! And asking Ms. Bitters to make us dinner? Why are you doing these things?! I don't understand I-" I cut him off trailing my antennae on his cheek glad that they too got longer as I got taller since I can't touch him as I am still holding Gaz as promised, "Simple Zim does this because it is what Zim wants Zim wants to make the Dib happy to be with Zim. And the Gaz is important to Zim; I would do anything for her to be alive and hopefully happy. So Zim has one request turn that beautiful large head of yours off and allow Zim to care for you okay Diblet?"

My human is shocked I can tell, I know the series of questions were only said because he is still under the effects of the tranquilizer but they may have solved a few problems for me so I maneuver Gaz to be in one arm and snake the other around my Dib's waist taking advantage of his shocked state as I lead him to the elevator to go up to the kitchen area where I find Ms. Bitters making dinner and… COOKIES! _Oh how I love her cookies she could easily take over the Irken Empire with those tasty morsels…_ "Good evening Ms. Bitters I am sorry to disturb you this late you didn't have to come all the way here in the rain" I tell her she just smiles kindly at me and I doesn't cause terror to flood my veins like the first time I saw it. "It is quite alright Zim I can't very well allow my second favorite grandson to add to the family without me there." I hear a thunk behind me and turn to see Dib passed out behind me and I have to snicker at least I only wet myself the first time seeing Ms. Bitters nice I lift him with one arm and sit him at the table Ms. Bitters laughs a little as well.

She goes back to cooking and I recline on one of my chairs absently stroking the Gaz's hair as I watch the Dib waiting for him to wake up knowing that once him and Gaz wake for food a lot of explaining will need to be done and introductions to all the members of their new family he just hopes the last member arrives soon.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello! Everyone we are already at chapter 5! Yay! Am I going to fast? As this is my first fanfic I want to get it right! Also I haven't received any input on making side fics of the memories mentioned in this fic such as the car accident and the camping trip… should I? Also find the reference and get a free story! Also yay one more family member who is it gonna be? Hehehe. Till next time my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I accidently posted chapter 3 again but I fixed it! it is chapter 5 now sorry sorry sorry!


	7. Chapter 6 actual

**Chapter 6 Change**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Chappie six! I will make sure to download the right chapter this time! Yay! Okay I will be throwing a lot of information out in this chapter so if it gets to confusing let me know! And I will do my best to fix it! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but that's okay because that means I can do anything I want with it without fear of Nickelodeon screwing it up!**

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I woke up again _Why did I pass out again?_ _ **We saw things no mortal should see….**_ I look around and see myself at Zim's table Gaz sitting in one of the chairs arms crossed attempting to fight a blush pointedly ignoring Zim who is humoring her and not addressing her while he appears unaffected but I can see there might be hurt behind his eyes but it is more of a resigned sort as if he were expecting it. As I continue my observations I see Ms. Bitters pulling cookies out of the oven and they smell delicious. Then it reminds me exactly why I passed out and I almost do it again _No! I will not wimp out because I saw my demonic teacher smile! Obviously everything in our life has been a lie! That isn't too hard to believe is it?_ _ **I don't think it is that we have been lied to more likely that the things we knew are no longer true as circumstances changed somewhere and we were too stupid to see it.**_

Before I can retort Zim notices I am awake and smiles pleasantly his zipper teeth surprisingly not scaring me. "Awake now are we Dibby are you hungry?" before I can say no my stomach rumbles loudly and I blush terribly and both Zim and Ms. Bitters smiles and the latter sets a plate in front of me of perfectly cooked steak potatoes and peas not the cafeteria junk these actually look safe…. I briefly think of poison then mentally slap myself at the idiocy of the thought if Zim wanted me dead or in pain he wouldn't do it after all that work.

"I guess I am thank you "I say beginning to eat when Gaz gets her plate and Ms. Bitters sits with hers. Zim is eating a bag of gummy worms and I finally notice Gir quietly eating a taco in Zim's lap. I look at my food head swimming with so many questions it hurts but mostly I think why and how did this happen and why didn't I notice?

"You two are probably confused and want answers I assume." Zim states not postponing this like I was expecting. What to ask…. I don't have to because Gaz asks first. "Were you responsible for the random food showing up in our house?" "Yes Zim is responsible and yes Zim was spying on the Dib and Gaz and noticed there was not enough food to sustain you both and Zim ordered Gir to have it delivered" "I'Z GETS LOTS OF TACOS FOR IT!" the robot screeches and Zim only twitches probably from pain before petting the little robot "Yes Gir did a very good job and Zim will pay as soon as the rain stops"

I watch as the robot happily hums in Zim's lap as he is petted and I finally think of a good question. "Why is Ms. Bitters here?" okay that was probably a stupid question. She answers me "Zim happens to be one of my beloved grandsons and when I found out he was adding you and Gaz to this twisted doomed little family I had to help naturally" well at least all of her personality hasn't changed "Wait you and Zim are related when did that happen?" "About three years ago my other Grandson brought Zim to my doorstep and declared him family" I look surprised before there is a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be him now" Ms. Bitters moves to get up and Zim stops her. "Allow me." Zim then gets up and I follow him with my eyes eager to see this grandson of Ms. Bitters would it be a demon? Would it be ugly, scary, or have a weird aura? Or a horrible disposition? Apparently Gaz is interested too as her eyes are actually open and she is leaning over to see the door way.

Zim reaches the door and opens it and… what? The male is in all black armor like one twisted up medieval knight mixed with I don't know some robot cop get up all you could see was his mouth and chin for crying out loud! He looked ready to hug Zim before realizing he was wet and rushed down the hall to the side. Zim calmly closed the door. "I am glad he could make it tonight"

"What the heck! Who is that?" Gaz exclaims, "That is my grandson he lives here with Zim" Ms. Bitters says conversationally. "Though he isn't here often always running about preparing for doomsday like a good little boy" That stops me this probably isn't the normal doom and gloom Ms. Bitters talks about she almost seems happy about this one it must be Zim's endgame for taking over the earth I got to stop – _ **Whoa hold up there partner remember we kind of sold our soul to him we ain't doing anything**_ I deflate _That is right I did surrender myself to Zim if he wanted to destroy earth he can…._

I gaze at the object of my thoughts as he stands in his living room looking down the hall as if waiting for something I hear a door shut and quick steps before the figure in black is hugging Zim fiercely wait he is still covered up! Is this guy Noba or something? Instead of eyes all you can see is his mouth! I watch as the figure releases Zim he is at least 6'0" and he goes down on one knee before Zim "My lord the mission is complete Mr. Taki has been removed" "Understood, good job soldier" Zim places his hand on the guys shoulder in an honoring gesture as I stand up.

"Wait what did you say about my boss? What do you mean removed?" The soldier looks over to me and my sister before smiling "Ah my lord you got them to stay? And on such short notice too~ "

"Yes Dib and his sister will be moving in shortly you don't mind if Gaz is in the room next to yours she will need to be monitored until her Pak has been completely accepted by her body and-"

I butt in mad that they ignored my question and deciding about our living arrangements without asking, I can tell Gaz is surprised too. "Hey don't ignore me what are you two talking about?!" The soldier looks to Zim seemingly asking for permission to speak Zim nods and returns to the kitchen preparing a plate presumably for the newcomer.

"My name is Aeron I am Zim's eyes and ears on this planet. I also do various other missions from time to time such as removing your boss from his position of power over you" "Why?! I need that job!" how dare they! Deciding something like this for me what am I going to do for money now. "He hurt you and abused you. You should be happy my Lord didn't order his execution that would have been an even better order to fill" The smile on the man's face was twisted; I could tell that even without seeing his eyes, that he would have loved nothing more than to slaughter my boss. "How did you know about that? It was nothing I couldn't handle on my own!"

The man laughs at me good naturedly twisted smile gone replaced with a real one as he sets his hand on my shoulder. "Don't you get it? Zim wants you and your sister in his little circle of people you are basically family you don't have to handle anything on your own anymore we are here for you. You don't have to have a job and besides now that you are here we are going to take over earth anyway so it isn't like you would keep the job long."

"Now Aeron don't spoil the fun I haven't told Zim's amazing plan yet!" Zim says out in a sing-song voice draping himself over Aeron smiling devilishly and the whole picture bothers me for several reasons. "Forgive me my lord but you must understand how excited I am. We have been waiting on Dib and Gaz for so long."

Zim releases the now named Aeron and returns to the table where I notice a new seat has appeared and a plate for the man. "Zim knows you have but we need to let our new friends get used to living here before we begin the amazing plan. Also Gaz needs to fully adjust to her Pak."

I see I am not going to get anywhere right now but I can't help but wonder who the man in black is I am certain I should know him but I am certain that I have never met an Aeron before… it could be a code name. I shake my head and sit down and begin eating my food and _Holy Mackerel! Ms. Bitters made this? This is_ _ **Heaven**_ after the first bite I start shoveling my food down Zim and Aeron begin snickering at me. I find myself blushing and slowing down my eating embarrassed that I got caught enjoying my teachers cooking and I notice Gaz isn't fairing any better and is on her second full plate.

"Gaz? You are actually eating?" I am amazed I haven't seen her eat like that in over a year. "I don't know why I just felt hungry! Is that a problem?!" "No not at all I am just happy is all"

Zim coughs into his hand getting our attention "That is the Pak when I put it on you it has taken over every inch of your body and is working to repair the damage caused by your condition and the surgery Zim performed on you. Which unless he Pak takes care of the other tumors in your joints I will have to remove those too but they won't be nearly as bad as the one in your –" Zim is cut off by Ms. Bitters hitting him on the head with a spoon "Zim not at the table!"

I don't know what hit me then but I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in me and burst out I was holding my sides seeing the thoroughly chastised Zim apologizing and Aeron rubbing the alien's head. I can see Gaz join in after she processes what Zim told her and soon everyone is just laughing and it is like a piece of me falls into my heart _This is what I have been missing this should be what it is like with Gaz, dad, myself and a mom…_ _ **Yet we find it at the table of your former enemy, your demonic teacher, and a freak in black life sure is strange isn't it?**_ _Yeah…_

Once everyone calms down I can't keep the silly smile off my face. Sure tomorrow I can worry about the earth my sister and my own future but for now I want to enjoy this, this, whatever it is we are doing here. The smile on Zim and Aeron's faces when Ms. Bitters allows everyone to have cookies which are even more divine than Mana, the small smile on Gaz's face as we eat and telling stories of my Para-science studies other than the ones about Zim of course.

After dinner Gir shows me to my room Gaz has to stay to learn about her Pak and what she can and cannot do with it. I open the door to the assigned room and find it surprisingly bare the only things in it is a queen sized bed and an open faced closet. The walls are white and plain with a strange light fixture above it looks like a… "Wait is that a planetarium projector?" I ask the air and the computer answers me "yes Zim elected to give you full control over the décor of your room but he built you the planetarium since he figured you would love it. Sit on the bed and tell me if it fits your desires as I can change it at anytime"

I smile at how thoughtful Zim was and go lay on the bed and "oh my god this is the most comfortable bed I have ever been on!" I snuggle into a pillow and realize it smells like lavender which soothes me and makes me sleepy. "This is perfect computer…. Can you turn on the planetarium please?" "Of course" I turn my head up as all lights in the room go off before the odd light fixture turns on and planets and starts cover every inch of my room even me and my bed the image is so beautiful so real that I feel as if I am there. "This is amazing Zim built this… for me?" "Yes Zim has been waiting for you and the young Gaz for a long time he wanted you to be as happy as possible here."

I frown at that, this is the second time that it was mentioned that Zim has been waiting for me and Gaz… "Computer… exactly how long has Zim been waiting?" I fidget uncomfortably as I await an answer from the thinking computer "Three and a half years and 2 days" my breathing stops that would have been around the time that Zim had saved Gaz from the car and a little while after our camping trip. "That long?" "Yes Zim respected you enough that he didn't want to see you fall with the rest of your kind when he took over the earth and after the accident with Gaz he decided he wanted her to be with you as well and along the way Ms. Bitters and Aeron joined the ideal that Zim has set out."

I couldn't believe it Zim has been waiting that long? For me? And all the things he has been doing over the years suddenly made sense but then it left a bigger question in my mind and an even stranger feeling in my chest. "I need time to think thank you for telling me that computer I think I will sleep now…." "I feel emptiness in the room as if the computer had actually left and I get under the blankets of the bed the stars still spinning slowly around what is now my room.

 **Author's note: Yay! Chapter six is done! I hope it was understandable. If not let me know so I can make it better! If I need to I can make a timeline for the story! ALSO AERON IS NOT AN OC! HE IS AN ACTUAL CHARACTER IN THE SERIES! Good luck finding out who! Also! A few crossover references in this chapter! Be the first to call one and get a free story! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 7 Hi-Skool Changes

Chapter 7 Hi-Skool Changes

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone nice to see you all! I have written and posted Ninja-Fox's prompt for winning the crossover reference game! It is Bleach if anyone is interested! Find a crossover reference and get a story of your very own!**

 **Important Notice: it has been brought to my attention that certain elements in my story are unrealistic such as Gaz being rejected from the hospital for being a minor. Though this shouldn't happen in real life, this is the Invader Zim universe where they really can't tell an emergency from a vacuum cleaner we all must agree that the people there are a few brains short of a pickle jar! By no means am I telling you all to not tell me things wrong with my story since it makes me a better more coconscious writer I just wanted to point it out.**

 **Warnings: there will be blood and violence in this chapter but no deaths yet! Also Zim will be a creep during a section of the chapter. Yes our little alien has grown and matured but he is still slightly insane! Also slight romancy gushy stuff in the beginning!**

 **Dib's Dream:**

 _I awake to see the sky above me and it is full of stars….. I shouldn't see stars this is the city all the stars were killed by pollution… I look around and see that I am at the lake that Gaz and I had drug Zim to that one year… I sit up and my back pops. "I see you are awake my Diblet" I look behind me to see Zim standing there dressed in his normal Irken invader outfit he kneels behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning against me so that my back is to his chest. Against my will my mouth speaks. "Yes my love I am sorry I fell asleep in the middle of watching the sunset… especially since it is our last one" I sound sad for some reason. Zim simply pulls me closer and pecks my cheek. "Not our last sunset dear just our last one here on earth I swear to show you many sunsets across this universe and who knows maybe the armada will allow us to come back here someday."_

 _I don't know why but my dream self, and I know for sure this has to be a dream, finds comfort in this and relaxes into the invader's hold. "I know but I will miss it here but I am also excited to see other places" Zim smiles at me and releases me standing again and offering his hand to help me up. "I am happy you are excited now let us go before our young Gazelle gets upset over her family being late for takeoff" my dream self-bites his lip and shows pleading eyes to Zim. "Can we stay just a little longer? At least till sunrise I promise not to fall asleep this time!" Dream Zim stares a second before smiling in a way I am certain I have never seen before, he then walks over to me and strokes my cheek lovingly "I suppose the Armada can live without us for a few more hours" "Thank you Zimmy!" my dream self hugs him tight and Zim raises my dream self's head and kisses me lovingly. "Anything for you my love" My dream self smiles and is about to reply when a strange smell infiltrates my dream and leads me back to the wakening world…_

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I shoot up in bed heart pounding from the dream. _What the heck?_ I bring my fingers to my lips still feeling the warmth of that kiss even though it wasn't real. _I am not in love with space-boy! He may not be my enemy any longer but that doesn't make him my friend or… or..._ I can't even bring myself to think the word lover. Breaking through my thoughts though is a delicious smell I sniff the air and jump out of bed excited _that is the smell of waffles and bacon_! It has been forever since I had an actual breakfast and my stomach lets me know it. I then notice I am still gross from running in the rain and puking yesterday and my nose wrinkles at my own smell. "Okay shower first then food" I then jump as the computers voice suddenly permeates the air.

"You will find some clothes in the walk in closet and the bathroom is to the immediate right of your door though after today you will have one installed in room for you." "Oh thanks computer…" once my heart calms down I gather the clothes that the computer mentioned and they are perfect replicas of what I wear every day the only difference is the face on my shirt is in different colors. I am not even surprised that Zim would stock my room with these. I jump when the computer speaks again I really need to get used to that. "Zim also wishes to know if you will be attending Hi-Skool today" oh it is Thursday… do I really want to go? I might as well if my dream is any indication I may never get the chance to again after Zim takes over. "Yes I will go today" "Very good sir"

The computer is silent after that and I easily find the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once I get out I head toward the kitchen to find the source of that divine smell walking in I spot Aeron standing In front of the stove flipping some bacon and waffles a huge stack of the latter next to him. "Why don't you show your face or hair?" I slap myself how rude can I get! Maybe he has scars or something. He turns to face me his pleasant smile on his face. "Oh good morning Dib I hope you like waffles and bacon! And to answer your question-" he is cut off by Gaz and Zim walking into the room him fiddling with her Pak carefully as she walks. Aeron immediately brightens. "Good morning my lord! I made waffles for you!" Zim barely glances up from his work as Gaz sits down Zim kneels behind her and rearranges some wires. "Ah good morning Aeron, Dib and I do so love your waffles… and done!" he says that and closes the Pak. "Now you should be able to sit more comfortably with it. Little Gazelle" Gaz just growls at him for the nickname and he only smiles in return.

I am kind of glad that we were interrupted it was really rude for me to ask that question when we barely know each other. I sit at the table with Gaz and Zim as a shadow swims across the floor and rises to reveal Ms. Bitters who sits down as if nothing happened this doesn't frighten me as she has done this countless times when I was in her class. "Where is the substance of life?" "Right here grandmother" Aeron puts a plate with two waffles and three pieces of bacon in front of her which she immediately begins eating I remember that Ms. Bitters was not a morning person and this was weird seeing her so docile I am pulled from my musing when Aeron sets a plate of eleven, no twelve waffles in front of Zim they are positively drowned and syrup and the alien makes a screech of delight before digging in. "Zim! Won't that make you sick?" I ask amazed and concerned "No my silly human Zim's larger body needs more waffles! And Aeron's waffles are possibly the best!" the alien tells me matter of factly as a plate with one waffles each and three pieces of bacon are set in front of me and Gaz before Aeron finally takes his set on the left hand of Zim's, three waffles on his own. "You guys can have seconds if you like them." He tells us and I look at my waffles gingerly taking a bite.

My eyes widen at the taste. "Aeron where did you learn to cook? This this is… sigh" oh my god I have never tasted anything so wonderful in my life _**I think this might be the reason Zim keeps him around…**_ Aeron just laughs at me and Gaz's complete looks of Aria "If you must know my grandma taught me." He says proudly look at Ms. Bitters who shrugs. "If my grandson leaves the nest someday to get married he will do it because he wants to not because he needs someone to babysit him." I laugh at this before I see a clock it is 7:45 "Oh no we are going to be late for school!" Zim notices and eats quickly as well both of us getting our things and I am not surprised when Zim hands me my backpack and I notice Gaz hasn't left the table "Gaz aren't you going to school?" "I just had surgery you nitwit! Of course I am not going." "Oh yeah sorry sis…" "Tch whatever just get there and don't get beat up" with that I say my goodbyes and run out the door knowing Zim will be right behind me.

I make it to school a minute before the bell rings and quickly sit in my chair and I notice Zim already there. "How the keck did you do that?!" he just smiles his zipper grin and the bell rings the teacher walking in. "Good morning class! I see Dib is able to join us today! Did the house make you feel better?" I shiver as all eyes turn to me with evil intent I feel a shiver of fear run down my spine they are so going to beat me up for returning so quickly how could I forget. "Oh yeah all better fixed me right up!" I squeak out and I hear a snort of disgust from Zim before I hear a hiss of pain behind me I turn to see a girl drop a paper ball that was probably aimed for my head she has a scratch on her arm from a pencil I think Zim threw. _He is defending me?_ _ **Of course he is you obviously aren't doing it yourself**_ _! But they are human I am supposed to be protecting them…_ _ **that is no longer our concern remember? It is no longer our obligation to protect them not that they deserved it anyway how often have they hurt us?**_ _A lot but it is because they don't understand! Had I succeeded in stopping Zim and showing him to the world they would have understood right? Right?_ My dark side doesn't answer and he doesn't have to we would not have been understood and no one would have loved us just because we stopped an alien invasion.

I sigh and wait for class not listening figuring the human race wouldn't survive for the next test anyway my mind falling into a mild depressive state as I look at the window I hear a noise behind me as a small ball of paper lands on my desk I unfold it and my gut drops as I read it. **Meet us at the dumpsters behind the cafeteria you are going to pay for what Zim did to Kera and for returning to school so early and you better not ask your boyfriend for help- Torque** Boyfriend? Zim isn't my boyfriend! I shake my head I have more pressing matters right now like how much this is going to hurt. Just as I think that the bell rings and I pack my things slowly to put it off but I am done to fast and begin walking out as I pass Zim's desk he tells me in a deathly serious tone "I **order** you to defend yourself" I shiver at the tone and the command as I walk out toward the designated place. _Can I really bring myself to hurt another human? But Zim said I had too and he owns me now… he ordered me to hurt them. No I can't I spent so long taking their hits and protecting them I can't just turn around and-_ I am cut off from my thinking by Torque grabbing me by the shoulder and slamming me against the brick wall. "Well looky here boys the gay boy showed up!" "I am not gay!" I shout out before I can stop myself and Torque hits me in the mouth. "Shut up we all know that you and Zim have a thing going on! Unless you are secretly a girl!" one of the others chime in. "Yeah look at those curves! If you aren't a girl you're a really pretty boy!"

What is this? They normally just beat me up and leave me but something else is wrong one of the boys brings out a camera and a feeling of dread fills me. "What is what's going-" I am cut off by Torque grabbing my throat and slamming me against the wall causing my back to arch. As I try to yell for help only a small whimper comes out and I hear a slight sound of metal tapping on rock and it sounds familiar but I can't think as Torque puts his and up my shirt. **Defend yourself** Zim's order echoes in my mind I can get out of this I know I can but then I would have to run or hurt them and there are too many to run… "Please whatever this is please stop you have made your point!" I beg quietly as tears escape my eyes when Torque's hand makes it to my chest he grins. "Oh my, he is a he! And look he is even crying! How pathetic! Now be a good little freak and behave we are going to show you off to the whole skool like the freak you are…" he begins lifting my shirt and I realize they are going to use me… _nonononono this can't be happening!_ _ **Come on we can take care of this!**_ _But I can't!_ My inner conflict is stopped by a firm command entering my mind **Defend yourself** everything grinds to a halt as I realize what Zim ordered me to do he gave me a way to push aside my morals and stop the pain…

Torque had just unbuttoned my pants when I snap I punch him and he releases me. I am still crying because I am now going to break my last ties as humanity's defender but I leave no time for reprieve as I attack the guy coming at me next I can tell they are shocked I have never defended myself before, well that is changing today. I will no longer be a punching bag! I attack another one bringing him down quickly breaking his nose. Torque gets back up as most of the guys run. "I will kill you! You crazy freak!" he lunges for me and I feel a crazy grin cover my face as I grab him mid stride and slam him on the ground and sit on his abdomen…

I don't remember what happened after that but the next thing I know my hand is grabbed by someone and I turn to attack them also when I see it is Zim holding my fist mid strike I blink returning to reality. "That is enough my Dib-human you have done enough… ""What?" I look confused before looking down and I gasp at what I see, there is Torque under me and his face is barely recognizable there is so much blood I stand and put my hand over my mouth in shock and to find it covered in blood. I feel it on my face mixed with tears. "Oh God! What have I done!" I choke on a sob and begin crying as Zim strokes my cheek before leaning down and licking a trail of blood off of it I can't bring myself to care at the moment lost in the horror of my actions.

"Beautiful… you are so beautiful covered in the blood of your enemies…. It tastes delicious" he licks some blood off my knuckles, "the blood tastes better without your tears though… you gave them such a good beating I am proud of you" "I am a monster…" I ground out looking at Zim my eyes wide as more tears fall. "I am a demon why did you make me do this? You knew! You knew I would do this… were you watching? How can you stand all this blood it is ugly it is disgusting and I am covered in it! Why did you make me do this!" I cry out now begging him to tell me… tell me what? That it is okay I attacked my classmates? That I am a monster for doing it? That I am a wretched pathetic creature for crying over my enemies?

In the end Zim just smiles at me gently helping me stand licking a final blood trail off my cheek leading me away from Torque's unconscious form. "Blood is the Demon's aesthetic and you wear it so gloriously, as for why I let you do this… I need you to be stronger than them I needed you to be free from them, for you could not devote yourself fully to the almighty Zim if you still held on to those pathetic creatures and your vain belief of protecting them." he says the first part truthfully but his last words were snide and full of all the arrogance of the old Zim his clear self-absorbency showing through for the first time in a while. But strangely I do feel freer I didn't think that hurting another could do this, yes I still feel disgusted with myself but is it really that bad? Torque will never dare touch me again! And if he does I can stop him! I can finally protect myself! _No not just myself_ I look up at the alien who has a hand on the small of my back and the other holding my hand leading me to the bathroom probably to let me clean myself up. _I have to protect him too… and Gaz they are the only ties I have left to this world and I will protect them starting by protecting myself!_ I clench my fist in determination and look at it almost missing the proud yet dark smile on Zim's face.

We make it to the bathroom and Zim sanitizes a sink and picks me up and sets me on it. "Hey what are you doing?" "Obviously I am cleaning you up" Zim states as he wets a rag and gently begins cleaning the blood off me. "Wait won't you get burned?" I try to stop him before any of the water can touch him and he laughs at me and smiles gently completely different than his ego mania side from earlier. "I am fine Dib-thing I have taken the proper precautions now let Zim take care of you." With that I let him do what he wishes pointedly not looking at him a small blush on my face as Zim gently cleans me with the rag I look in the mirror and see that I am covered in blood the blood on my face is marred with my tears I almost get sick with myself again but then Zim gently wipes my face with the rag taking away the evidence and guilt of my crime.

I am amazed at how easily with just a few strokes of a rag can seemingly wipe my sin away. It wasn't sin though it was self-defense! I didn't do anything wrong! That's right I was protecting myself and following orders given to me by the creature currently cleaning my neck and hands. "Thank you Zim…" he pauses and knows I am thanking him for more than just cleaning me up and I know I might regret this again when the shock dies down but he smiles at me looking amazing even in his human disguise. "You are welcome my Diblet" I blush and just stay quiet for the rest of the ordeal and afterwards Zim walks me to class and I notice all the ones who attacked me earlier are either absent or looking at me fearfully. I just smile and strut over to my seat I glance at one of my attackers and see him flinch and this makes my smile even bigger and I wonder is this what power feels like? Confidence? It doesn't matter right now I am going to ride this high as long as I can.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

I see the pathetic human throw the note at Dib and I resist the urge to rip them apart on the spot the urge is increased when I see Dib obviously get distressed at the contents of said notes and I see him glance fearfully at the students behind him. I want to protect the Dib from these humans but I know if I move against them Dib will be lost to me forever, no he needs to do this himself. So when the bell rings and my human walks by I pull my ownership over him out and order him to defend himself. I wait a few moments before climbing out the window and to the roof with my Pak legs following the scent of my Dib's fear to the back of the school where I see him emerge and immediately ambushed by that wretched Torque I watch as they say something to the Dib with strange looks on their faces when I hear my Dib yell out "I am not Gay!" what? As soon as he says this however he realizes his mistake as Torque hits him in the mouth I almost jump in right there but I stop seeing one of the humans bringing out a camera and them saying something to Dib that makes his eyes fill with fear and then Torque grabs Dib by the neck and slams him into a wall his back arches beautifully but I don't get to appreciate the view as my Pak legs are in motion taking me over there to defend my human the legs making a telltale tap tap on the brick wall but the humans are too occupied to notice I stop as the human Torque starts putting his hand up Dib's shirt saying something about him being male.

Dib looks scared as the human says something else before unbuckling Dib's pants I am about to save my human since it looks like he won't be able to do it himself this time but then I see the most wonderful thing in this world. Dib snaps and punches Torque right to the ground before jumping the other humans and taking them down and causing them to flee. Every movement of his graceful body bringing optimal pain and terror on his enemies brought even more awe to me. The height and death of my joy came when Torque got back up and threatened to kill Dib. I saw the boy lunge but Dib just forces him to the ground and sits on him and begins relentlessly pounding the boy's face. I wouldn't have a problem with this but Dib is crying and smiling at the same time the two looks shouldn't mix. I notice Dib isn't stopping he is completely lost in his urge to hurt his tormentor and I reluctantly lower myself to the ally to stop him, I know Dib would never recover if he kills his tormentor in a blind rage.

When I am behind the Dib I grab his hand before he can swing again and he rounds immediately to attack me but stops recognizing me the tears are still flowing from his eyes and I almost feel guilty for forcing him to do this. Almost. The way the blood is splattered on his cheeks and the way it covers his hands is just beautiful oh how I wish my Dib could have been an assassin like my dear Aeron but, no Dib is foremost and always a defender.

I shake these thoughts quickly as my Dib needs me at this moment. "That is enough my Dib-human you have done enough… ""What?" he looks confused before looking down and he gasps at what he sees his former tormentor unconscious and barely Identifiable such a beautiful scene for his first time. "Oh God! What have I done!" he chokes out sobbing and I simply must help him so I begin stroking his cheek and I can't help it I lean down and lick some of the blood off his cheek, delicious but a tad salty from his tears. Dib hardly notices my affectionate act stuck in the horror of his own work. I can't help but compliment him in the Irken way.

"Beautiful… you are so beautiful covered in the blood of your enemies…. It tastes delicious" I then lick some blood off of my loves knuckles, "the blood tastes better without your tears though… you gave them such a good beating I am proud of you" I can tell instantly that isn't what the wanted to hear as fresh tears come from his eyes but these are tears of self-hate "I am a monster…" he forces out looking at me his eyes wide as more tears fall. "I am a demon why did you make me do this you knew! You knew I would do this… were you watching? How can you stand all this blood it is ugly it is disgusting and I am covered in it! Why did you make me do this!" he cries out begging me to tell him anything he wants me to reject him to tell him he was good I can tell.

In the end I just smile at him lovingly and help him stand, licking a final blood trail off of his cheek and lead him away from that bleeding trash in the alley. "Blood is the Demon's aesthetic and you wear it so gloriously, as for why I let you do this… I need you to be stronger than them I needed you to be free from them for you could not devote yourself fully to the almighty Zim if you still held on to those pathetic creatures and your vain belief of protecting them." I say the first part truthfully but I allow the old arrogance I used to possess pass through so Dib can blame me if he needs to but I have a feeling he won't. I can tell that this does lift the Dib's spirits as he seems to realize what freedom I have given him. I then see his eyes fill with determination looking to me and I can tell that now he will do anything to keep me safe that I am now in the circle of creatures he will give his life for and I can't stop the pleased smile I make at having my most precious pawn, no my queen finally in my arsenal.

I lead Dib to the bathroom though filthy will have to do for now and I sanitize one of the sinks and sit Dib on it. I pull a rag from my school bag and wet it with really hot water. Dib then grabs my hand looking panicked "Hey what are you doing?" "Obviously I am cleaning you up" I state as I take my hand back and begin cleaning the blood off his face like a mother wiping dirt off of a child and I can tell he is worried. "Wait won't you get burned?" he tries to stop me before the water burns me and I just laugh at him trying to act normal from my blood thirsty side earlier. "I am fine Dib-thing I have taken the proper precautions now let Zim take care of you." With that he let me do what I wished pointedly not looking at me a small blush was on his face as I gently cleaned him with the rag, _so cute_ he looks into the mirror and sees all the blood still left I feel him tensing up again so I slightly speed my efforts to remove it ensuring he sees each stroke of the rag take the pain away and it works I see him relaxing as I remove more and more of the red form him.

He seems amazed as he watches the mirror I move to his neck and then his hands it is like I am cleaning his very soul it would be creepy if that wasn't what I was shooting for. My Dib needed no guilt to hold him down he should be free to cause pain when necessary. "Thank you Zim…" I pause, _Well I certainly didn't expect that_ I can tell he isn't thanking me for just the cleaning and I smile at him with all the care and gentleness he needs at this moment, "You are welcome my Diblet" he blushes and speaks to me no more. When I finish cleaning his skin I notice that there is still blood on his clothes but I decide it is the perfect way to show that Dib is no longer on the market for bullying and I lead him back to class as we enter Dib stands on his own and struts to his seat a confident smile I haven't seen on his face in years plastered there to probably stay the rest of the school day. I see him glance at one of his attackers that were well enough to return to class I see the pathetic weakling flinch and my Dib smile even brighter as he sits. _If this was just from a beating I wonder how much bi-polarness I will have to work on when I order him to kill people._ I shake that thought from my mind Dib is nowhere near ready to take a life unless in defense of the ones he loves and I am questioning whether I want it any other way.

 **Author's Note: Well here is chapter 7! A little dark but this should be about it for the super dark stuff or anything to do with rape or possible rape. Now my question for you my dear readers is. During the takeover of earth should I be descriptive? Or just brush over it? Also the reference in this chapter might be relatively easy but it might not so try and find it! Also remember Ninja-Fox's prompt winning story is up! Give it a read if you are interested!**


	9. Chapter 8 Of lessons and food fights

Chapter 8 Of Lessons and Food Fights

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am back! No one is finding my crossover references! Look for them! It makes me happy! Also I do take requests! I need more experience writing and I need things to write on!**

 **No particular warnings for this chapter I don't think, just good clean doomsday (planning) fun! And Ms. Bitters actually being nice and bonding with Gaz the girl really needs some female influence in her life**

 **Also I am looking for a literate Invader Zim role-play partner I know a few authors who use it for inspiration and I want to try it as well I am on kik and Facebook pm me or review if interested thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Gaz's P.O.V.**

After Zim and Dib left for school I was left with Ms. Bitters and Aeron I eat my pancakes quietly. "So Gazzine I retired before you were in my class how are your grades? " I shift I have heard stories about Ms. Bitters but I am Gaz I am not scared of anyone! "They are average I really can't be bothered to learn what they teach it isn't relevant at all." I say it and I await her to judge me they always do. "Ha that's what I have been telling them for years! " What? She agrees? That's a first. "The education system of this planet is terrible and it is a shame since the children here have such potential." "Really they all seem stupid to me they couldn't even see Zim wasn't human or you for that matter… what are you?" I can't help but ask I always wondered what she was. She just laughs.

"I am a creature far older than you can realize but you are a bright girl so I think I will tell you my first name but it is a secret understand?" I nod eagerly excited to have a secret that I don't have to share. "My first name is Mneme" I gasp that was in one of my books she is that old? "I see you know me then not many do… tell me Gaz do you like learning?" I don't understand where she is going with this. "I like learning things that matter and not just 'DOOM'" Ms. Bitters smiles at me. "If you would like I can teach you things that matter both here and elsewhere so many things. Now that I am no longer bound to that retched school I am free to teach what I like." I look at her curiously I am really interested in this story but why did she call skool, school?

"What do you mean bound to the skool?" "It is school child and I will tell but let's get more comfortable it is a long story" She shadow travels to the couch and I extend my Pak legs to have them carry me since Zim told me to practice it feels strange like I am constantly ready to be dropped out of the air but I feel trust that they won't let me fall it is weird. Ms. Bitters chuckles at me. "You look like a deer attempting to walk for the first time." I bite back my growl at her it wouldn't work anyway and I just don't have the energy to be snide. Once I sit beside her and the Pak legs begin to withdraw easily fitting in the small device on my back.

"Well my child it began many eons ago in a place now known as Greece….." Two hours later I am amazed at everything Ms. Bitters has gone through and what she is. How they bound her to the plot of land the school was later built on and how Aeron had freed her and she adopted him when his parents disowned him for what they perceived was insanity. Later on Aeron had brought Zim to their family when he was in need of one. "Why did Zim need a family doesn't he have his Empire he works for?" "That is a story for Zim to tell you…. Though if you would like I can teach you how all children should be taught would you like my knowledge?"

I think about it and she gives me time. _If I knew more I would be able to maybe help Zim take over the world and fix the education system outside of the shadow governments rule…._ Ms. Bitters had already extracted a promise from Zim to help the humans go back on the path of knowledge and I want to be a part of that plus it would be like thousands of little minions to do my bidding. "Yes I would like to learn what you can teach me! I want to be able to help just like my brother and your Grandson " Ms. Bitters smiles at me knowingly and begins her lessons though admittedly I fall asleep after two hours my body still adjusting to the Pak's influence.

When I wake up I am tucked into the bed in the room Zim had given me and I see boxes stacked neatly by the door. "Computer what are these?" he responds immediately "Zim ordered Gir and I to get all of your and Dib's things form your house so you could look through it. If there is anything you don't want let me know and I will dispose of it. If we have forgotten anything I will send Gir to retrieve it." I pause so Zim was completely serious about wanting us here… but is this kidnapping? "Isn't this kidnapping? What about dad? He would notice we are gone" the computer doesn't respond for a few seconds. "That is incorrect it is not kidnapping as Dib has surrendered to Zim both the earth and your lives in exchange for his help as such Zim essentially is your guardian and requires you live with him. Your malfunctioning Parental-Unit has not set foot in the house for three years and will likely not notice your absence for another 2.5 years"

I suddenly become livid "Zim only helped me because Dib rolled over? That is it!?" I can't explain the feeling I had but I think it was betrayal I thought Zim actually cared about us and wanted us to be a part of whatever this family of his was doing. The Pak on my back begins making a whirling sound and I feel myself calm down before I reopen my stiches.

"No it was not like that Gaz Zim was going to operate whether Dib agreed or not it was just simpler while I was prepping you for surgery for Zim to extract Dib's surrender. Zim has been attempting to get Dib and your alliance for years now not because he wants you to hurt but because he wants to be the one to make you both happy. He is very selfish and saw this as a way to get both of you permanently close."

I still felt weird about it and it left me with more questions but I figured I would find out in time as I didn't feel like asking more questions the emotional turmoil I had just went through had exhausted me and my Pak. "Fine I will believe you for now. I am going to sleep again I think." As you wish lady Gaz sleep well" just as I feel my eyes close I feel two robotic arms tuck me in and stroke my hair in a way similar to Zim when he was comforting me during the surgery. _I haven't been treated so well by anyone in years…. Except for Dib when he isn't cowering from me…. I think I like this even if it is still sort of kidnapping._ With those final thoughts I drift off.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

I spent the rest of the day watching my Dib and I could tell that he was going to make a change but I don't think he is too happy about it. I frown deeply. _I think I am treating Dib how the tallests treated me… am I just as bad as them?_ I look over at Dib, my precious human who for the first time today stood up for himself against the human tormentors that hurt him. _No they sought only for my death, despair, and total excommunication between me and them. All I want is for Dib to be strong, happy and with me… I am not them I will not truly seek to hurt my devotees… that must go for my future human slaves too… even if they are filth._

When the bell rings signaling the end of the day I go to stand by Dib who I noticed hasn't bothered to unpack any of his things or take notes which usually he does and I worry that he may have reacted adversely to his fight earlier. "Dib-thing are you alright? I notice you haven't taken any notes." He looks up at me surprised as if he didn't notice my approach. "Oh what? Oh yeah well I figure that it isn't like you are going to let the humans live much longer anyway…." Wow he doesn't sound as depressed as I figured he would…. "I think you misunderstand Zim's intentions…. But do not worry my Diblet Zim will tell all of his glorious plan tonight!" He actually looks surprised and follows me. Even though he is against the human's destruction I can tell he is quite curious. "You are actually going to tell me? But aren't you worried I would try to ruin it?" I stop and look at him giving him a neutral stare. "Are you going to try and foil the mighty Zim's mighty plan?" he shuffles a second under my gaze. "No but-" I cut him off "Then I don't have to worry showing you my plan."

He is quiet the rest of the way home following me like a deflated puppy and it somewhat disgusts me Dib is supposed to be my equal not some cowering earth-child _Deep breathes he will be your equal again soon he just needs to have time._ I calm myself down with that thought. "Dib walk next to Zim" he looks surprised at me but quickly catches up to walk next to me. "When we get home Computer has gathered your belongings from your former home and will help you unpack if you would like if there is something you don't want he will incinerate it for you and if we have missed something you may send Gir for it." Dib looks at me like I have sprouted wings or was named Tallest. "You were serious about us moving in?" his voice squeaks out and I barely suppress a chuckle at the cuteness of it.

"Of course Zim was serious when he said he wanted you and Gaz around. I also made it to where you can go anywhere in the base except the prison cells and the animal testing facility both off-limits for your and Gaz's safety of course." I can see the gears turning in his mind over what I have told him. "Zim why do you want us so badly? I mean you used to hate us…" I can see he immediately regrets his question because he quickly falls behind me again possibly to avoid a strike or a temper tantrum he thinks I will give him and I just sigh and stop walking and since his eyes are glued to his feet he walks right into me before jumping away, his fear of me is annoying and causes a pain in my cardiac-spooch even though I earned it in the past I hope he soon stops the reactive fear.

"Do not flee from Zim. I meant it when I said I did not want to see you harmed in fact Zim wants the exact opposite. I want you to be strong and happy so you fear no one. Zim does not and never will hate you or the Gaz-child I hope you soon learn that." Dib looks at me shocked his mouth hanging open golden eyes turned up toward me. He is the vision, the pinnacle of beauty I almost lean in to capture those parted lips but I restrain myself. _Not now he is not ready and neither are you._ Instead I place my hand on his shoulder and look at him seriously. "I am not lying to the Dib and I do not seek harm and in truth it sickens me to see you so cowardly in response to my actions. I may have taken your surrender but I do not want a cowardly servant from you. So straighten up and be the shield I know you can be for our family."

I see him blush at the mention of our family even though he is chastising himself for it probably because he knows I didn't mean it like that. He shakes his head finally succeeding in his quest I miss the sight but am grinning at him letting him know I saw which brings it back full force. "I understand Zim I am just still adjusting to this whole situation and that we are moving in so soon and all…" he looks to the ground rubbing his shoe against it and I don't mind this retreat from me as it is born from honesty and embarrassment not the previous fear and uncertainty. "It is alright my Dib-Teen your world did shift drastically only yesterday and I am just piling more stress on you but I have no doubt that this all will be for the better for both you and young Gaz." With that I begin walking again and he trails behind again but this time I can tell he is lost in thought so I allow it.

Once we make it home I open the door for him and we are greeted with the sight of Aeron watching 'the angry monkey show' with Gir. He is such a saint I don't know what I would do without that man. He stands up and bows at the waist when we enter. "My Lord the mission was completed earlier than expected so I am home early." I shake my head in acknowledgement and Aeron smiles so happily he could burst, even after these three years he still beams like a child when I give him any form of positive attention…. Actually he was happy at my negative attention as well. I shake my head at those dark thoughts I am no longer the same Zim that took his pain out on others.

"Good job my angel of darkness. Have you checked on Gaz since you have been back?" I can tell he is blushing at the name from the way he rubs the back of his head. "Yes my lord she is asleep and will probably wake within the hour shall I start on dinner?" It is almost a plea and I see his helmet slightly turn to 'the angry monkey show' and I can tell that even my Knight is running thin on his patience for it so I nod in acceptance and he runs off immediately.

I hear Dib giggle behind me and it such a sweet sound. "Hey Zim I can help make dinner I want Gaz awake for the plan anyway and I kind of don't want to unpack yet there are probably a lot of boxes." I would take offense but I remembered that the Dib was naturally a lazy human and would avoid unpacking as long as possible so I just laugh.

"Of course my Dib-thing you may help, try to learn from the master while you avoid the unpacking." He seems shocked I caught him but just shakes his head and walks to the kitchen.

I laugh a little before going to check on Gaz myself and even though Aeron assured me he had checked her I still felt I needed to myself. I quietly open her door and slip inside my eyes quickly adjust to the dark as I sneak to her bed I see her curled up peacefully in her bed covers over her like she is a tamale the only Mexican food I like. I gently reach out and stroke her hair and I see her smile in her sleep it makes me happy and I wish I had been able to do this sooner when she was younger she is old enough where she won't allow me to show these affections very long if at all. This disheartens me a little but I will be grateful for small mercies she is here now and Dib is here now, I will be happy with what I have.

I notice that she begins to awaken so I slip back out before she can accuse me of being a creep like she had when she woke up from surgery the second time. I walk to Gir's room to make sure he has kept it clean and find it littered with taco wrappers.

"Gir" I call him quietly knowing he can hear me, the little bot quickly comes up to me with his grin of stupidity on full display. "Yes Mastuh?" he asks me and I point to his room. "What are all these Gir?"

He looks at them before realization hits him. "Those are my midnight snack wrappers…. I was gonna clean them up promise!" he doesn't look at me finding the floor more interesting knowing the punishment for not cleaning his room.

"Gir…" I am cut off by him latching on to my leg crying his eyes out trying to avoid punishment. "Please Mastuh I will clean it up real fast I promise! Please don't take the monkey show away! Please!"

I shake my head at him. "It is too late Gir I the Almighty Zim sentence you to a month without the scary monkey show" with that Gir gives out a cry that sounds as if I had just sentenced his piggy to execution and I just can't let that slide it hurts my squiggly-spooch too much and the way his blue eyes look at me so betrayed it softens me I guess. "Though if you get this cleaned up fast I might just reduce this to a week…"

The words are barely out of my mouth before Gir is cleaning like an OCD robot. I notice he forgets his task halfway through as he slows down but once finished starts cleaning the rest of the house probably thinking it was his turn again. I chuckle at his cuteness but am secretly glad that the hideous monkey will not grace my screen again for a while since the computer blocked it the second I spoke he hates the show as much anyone.

"When I take over this planet that will be the first thing to go…" "What will be My Lord?"

I turn to see my ever Faithful Aeron walking toward me. "I was talking about that scary monkey show of course I will have to find a new show for Gir maybe that show with the electric mouse and those animal capturing balls…. I love that one." He just smiles at me.

"Yes that would be a great service to everyone if that show no longer existed. Your subjects will sing your praises when you take this world. Oh and we have finished dinner and I am surprised Dib can actually cook"

I feel excitement take me over I am so excited to try the Dib's cooking and I can see Aeron is smiling softly at me and I drop it knowing he probably hates it every time I think of Dib or even the fact I want him here… "Aeron… I" he silences me with a hug.

"It's okay Zim I know it is okay I am happy that you are happy. Remember?" I smile at him, he is so wonderful how I ever deserved a servant- no friend like him I will never know. "How did I ever deserve you? Let alone keep you?" he smiles again gently pushing me toward the kitchen. "Because I am a good soldier and your food is getting cold."

I smile and shale my head walking on my own I should have known he wouldn't hold Dib against me even after all the atrocities I put him through he still lov- no values me as a friend. I make it to the kitchen to see Dib in a pink apron setting the table looking completely zoned out but not in a bad way and I think of a way to bring him back to reality.

I sneak up behind him and throw my arms around him whispering into his ear. "You look far more delicious than the food." His first reaction is to grab one of my arms and throw me over his shoulder laying me flat on the ground he looks at me looking ready to bolt.

"I am sorry Zim! I was zoned out and you scared me!" I begin laughing on the floor curling up in my mirth that was what I wanted him to challenge me even if he was apologizing I can see the fear drain out of him as he begins laughing too. We laugh until Gaz comes in and glares at us darkly.

"You two better be quiet and get me some food!... please" she seems to deflate from the beginning tantrum apparently finding it too tiring since she just slumps in a chair rubbing her eyes. Dib quickly sets her a plate out as I walk over to her.

"Are you alright Gaz-dear are you adjusting to your Pak okay?" She looks at me like I have grown another head and Dib looks at me funny too as I pop open her Pak to look inside to ensure her tiredness is from her adjusting and not the Pak sucking power form her body. I see it is fine and still running on its own power and it has been charged, probably Computer did it while she was out. I am curious the connectors to the signaling part of the Pak seem more active than normal I wonder how that will affect things or even why it is like that. It doesn't seem to be harming her however so I will just have it observed.

"Computer keep a close eye on Gaz's Pak and let me know the second you feel abnormalities from it." "Gladly Sir"

What was that my computer sounded happy sure it has mellowed out its sarcasm over the years but I have rarely heard it happy to do work. Maybe it is just getting into the spirit of this family business. I go and wash my hands in the sink before drying them and sitting down I notice both Gaz and Dib staring at me eyes wide and I just raise an eye at them.

"I thought water burned your skin Zim?" Gaz speaks first. "It isn't the water that does it; it is the pollutants in the water so I simply installed my Irken made filters so I could use it. Plus Aeron and Ms. Bitters prefer water over any other drink."

They nod at me accepting the answer Dib setting a plate for everyone even Gir who sits in a high chair when he isn't in my lap. I notice a shadow slip under the door and Ms. Bitters rises out of it I greet her before she sits next to Gaz who blushes slightly, curious.

"Sorry I feel asleep during your lesson I didn't mean too." Gaz says and Ms. Bitters pets her hair so I guess she told Gaz her little secret how nice. "It is alright Gazelle my words are powerful and your body is not up to par yet from the surgery though you have come a long way."

Dib drops the lemonade pitcher he is carrying in shock only for it to be caught by Aeron who taps Dib's chin playfully indicating he should close his mouth. He quickly snaps it shut. "Okay what in holy Fitzgerald is going on! First Zim is nice! Now Ms. Bitters is nice! What has come to the world!" we all giggle at his theatrics as he does his woe is me routine. I get up and pat his head. Leading him to his chair I help him sit down.

"Now Dib don't think to hard or your large head will explode and you will never hear Zim's amazing plan." I tell him and he immediately retaliates. "My Head isn't big Zim! It is proportionate!"

I smirk knowing I have him where I want him and he will probably fight me after this. "Gazelle don't you think the Dib-Brother's head is large?" she looks at him and smiles. "Why I think it is Zim far too large"

I see Dib turn red at our teasing and I wonder if he is going to cry I didn't mean for that- my thoughts are stopped as a piece of Texas toast hits me square in the face before sliding down my face. I look up at a smiling Dib with more ammunition at ready.

"You dare attack the mighty Zim! You will pay filthy hyumon!" I yell picking up a spoon of potatoes and launching it onto his large head where it promptly sticks and I smirk at him as he gasps in disbelief before throwing toast at me like ninja stars I dodge as well as I can in the space launching more potatoes as we both laugh.

Our fun is stopped however by Aeron picking us up both by the back of our shirts. "Now boys didn't you ever learn not to waste food?" he says teasingly and I pout up at him using the cutest face a terrifying invader such as myself can pull and he just laughs at my attempt before sitting me back in my chair and Dib in his. "Zim you know that hasn't worked on me since you were 4'8" now you two eat your food and you can both clean this place up after well talk about the plan."

Dib and I both stick our tongues at him childishly as we begin eating with Ms. Bitters and Gas laughing at us. "Which food did you make Dib?" I ask eating a little of everything though I can taste the difference between Dib's and Aeron's I ask for politeness.

"I made the Hibachi chicken and rice without the hibachi but it is still good right?" he asks me looking expectant eyes slightly wide it is so cute. I love him seeking approval from me it is the most wonderful feeling and a nice change from me attempting to get his approval.

"It is wonderful Dib-dear you are very talented" I compliment and he turns red again and Ms. Bitters, Gaz, and Aeron agree causing it to grow. I am really starting to like that look. He mumbles a thanks and my smile grows.

After that we have a peaceful dinner until Gaz speaks up. "So how was school? I see you have a bruise on your face Dib."

Just like that mood drops like a rock as Dib loses his smile. I want to comfort him but I don't know how anything I could do would help. Gaz seems to notice the change but her worry for her brother makes her incapable of taking the statement back.

"I got in a fight today…. Torque and his friends wanted to strip me and show pictures of me to the school and I…" he puts his head in his hands as Gaz clenches her fist angry that they dared do that to her brother not expecting what he said next. "I hurt them I fought back and they ran they ran and those that didn't run I… there was so much blood!" Dib hides his face in his hands crying as Gaz stares at him wide eyed and opened mouth Aeron is carefully hiding his face by drinking some water but I could feel sadistic ecstasy emanate from him probably remembering the first time I had had made him fight for himself…. Unlike Dib I didn't stop his rampage and I got to see what a glorious monster my god of slaughter really was.

Ms. Bitters looks impassive and I can tell she would like to help but doesn't know what to do either having not regained her empathy yet from her imprisonment. Gaz is the real surprise she gets up and hugs Dib smiling a little after she got over her shock.

"I am proud of you Dib you finally stood up for yourself! Sure you may have went over the top but you had years of frustration to unload! And you didn't kill them right?" he nods looking up at her with teary eyes. "I might have if Zim hadn't stop-" she cuts him off.

"Then no harm no foul Dib this is a good thing you won't be hurt by them anymore! I am so proud of you!" she tells him. "I agree with Gaz there is nothing more liberating then beating the life out of your enemies." Aeron chimes in to be smacked by Zim though his guests may have seen it as an expression Zim knows he means it. "Not helping Aeron"

Though it all seemed to help Dib his tears gradually stop as he looked at everyone. No one mad at him and no one judging him harshly and I remember while reading some human psychology textbooks about positive and negative reinforcement and all this positive attention will make Dib accept his 'Deviant' side more quickly.

"Thanks guys it is just this is so new to me I mean I always imagined fighting back but actually doing it was weird" We nod knowingly and dinner continues and soon the atmosphere is back to the warm family environment it was before and I smile on the inside and it is twisted _Soon Dib you will be the Dark Queen fit to rule by the Almighty Zim's side a shield and a key player for my desires. Now how do I achieve that without breaking that smile…_ Zim's trail of thought is derailed by Dib's happiness and he wonders if that would vanish if he did become the soldier he planned him to be.

As everyone finishes eating I and Dib decide to clean first before we move to the lab to discuss the plan. As he picks up toast and cleans butter off of walls I am scrapping mash potatoes off the walls and floor and even off of Dib's head which he protests.

When we finish cleaning I take him and Gaz to my new elevator since I had redecorated my house to be homier instead of just functioning as a base. "Alrighty we are going to go to my fantastic lab! And as I told Dib earlier Gaz-child the base is open to you both you can go anywhere at any time with the exception of my prison cells and animal testing floor."

They both nod at me and we get in Aeron having gone before to prepare the lab and Ms. Bitters melting through the floor and leaving uninterested in the plan as she heard it before.

 _Soon my new family will know my brilliance and maybe find their parts in it._

 **Author's Note: Well there you go the huge chapter filled with fillers! The next chapter will be the plan and much shorter. I am sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't figure what I wanted out of this chapter. Plus I am burdened with so many one-shots for Aeron but I can't write them without revealing who he is and it weighs me down. Oh well. The reference for this chapter is easy! Someone better find it! And my other references find them!**


	10. Interlude Chapter Professor Membrane

Interlude chapter: Through the looking Glass

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! TempestJewel here! I am having issues with the upcoming chapter so I decided to show what in the hell has Prof. Membrane been doing the whole time. Well this Chapter is for him! I personally think he is a terrible parent but I don't doubt his love for his children and so for the purpose of my story I will try to explain both! Oh and I warn you Membrane is every bit as smart as his son and daughter but doesn't have half of their defining heart. Also I couldn't find out how tall Membrane was so I just picked something I figured close to it. Also this is the most disturbing thing I have ever written and I didn't plan it this way at all but oh well I am sorry if this chapter weirds people out. It weirded me out to be honest and I wrote it!**

 **Warnings: Definite Adult themes in this chapter there will be boyxboy and mentions of torture and unlawful imprisonment and manipulation but I will not get descriptive on any of them but they are there.**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

On the bed of a luxurious jail cell sits a man in a white lab coat that covers the lower half of his face and safety googles that cover most of the upper half he is a tall man of 5'9" and he is looking out of his barred window thoughtfully.

"I wonder what Gaz and my son are doing right now. Hopefully my captors saw fit to at least keep them fed. If not Dib will handle it he is a resourceful little boy and he has that foreign friend too though I am fairly certain they are both crazy with their little alien games he would probably still help my son with Gaz."

He begins pacing the cell for it is a cell even if the bed is soft, the carpet luxurious and the bathroom immaculate. He is not free to leave except for when the shadow government allows him to work… on their projects of course. He talks out loud to himself so as to break the silence not caring if they hear him or not.

"That one soldier always insists they are fine but he hasn't been here in while…." One thing he is careful talking about is that soldier the only one who ever tells him about his children, keeps tabs on them, and whispers words of hope in his ears whenever they make love. Membrane blushes to himself thinking of his strange lover. He has had many since the woman who helped him create Dib and Gaz passed away but the soldier was by far the only one he…. even thought of having feelings for, he only thinks this however, because even though the soldier shares his bed often and does such kindnesses as to give him information of his children even if they might be false he knows his soldier loves another.

Sure he promises oaths of loyalty and faithfulness but Membrane knows that the Welsh man would leave him in a heartbeat if his Unrequited love ever gave him the time of day. Or maybe he would leave him if he found a person of his age group to turn his affections on since that soldier is younger than him though there are little differences since Membrane hasn't aged in quite a few years due to an experiment gone somewhat wrong awhile back.

"That was when they took interest in me found me a threat" he mumbles out loud now that his riskier thoughts passed, "Now I am their tool replicating this curse for them… well I won't do it! They can't make me! Helping them destroy humanities' potential I won't allow it!"

He is stomping back and forth now his anger making him not notice the door opening behind him. He stops cold when he feels a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and lips against his ear.

"Of course you won't my dear you are smarter than them. They can't make you do what they ask and you won't right?"

Membrane immediately relaxes into his soldier's hold having long got over his sneaky entrances and clasps his hands over the ones holding him.

"Of course not I promised you and my children I wouldn't" Membrane then pauses a moment debating on asking his next question knowing that asking about his lover's personal life sometimes made him leave early and he didn't want to go back to the loneliness just yet. Gathering what little courage he had left in his soul after three years and two months of being a prisoner he speaks.

"Where have you been? You normally don't leave for so long…." He starts out with his question but quickly tries to cover it with reason so his soldier is less likely to be mad. He need not have worried though for the man holding him had expected this one.

"I was doing a few little side jobs and I had to take a few pets to the vet and I have missed you so…" The Soldier begins undressing Membrane knowing that all cameras in the room shut off sound when they make love and he can speak freely as long as he appears to be doing nefarious things to the professor. His muffin knows this as well and allows himself to be undressed as the soldier kisses him in various places speaking as he does.

"Gaz had fallen gravely ill and Dib attempted to contact you at the hospital where your captors saw fit to have the recording of you rejecting his request. The hospital turned them out in the rain where Dib ran to my master's house for help."

Membranes heart stops his daughter was ill and he couldn't help her and he was glad his soldier bit him to the point of drawing blood so his tears wouldn't seem out of place from the camera's point of view.

"Do not fret she is safe and almost healthy my master has taken both her and Dib in to his home to stay and soon he will exact his plan to stop this government that holds you here…" the soldier gets more serious with his ministrations then and Membrane has a hard time focusing but he is glad that his daughter is safe his gold eyes just like theirs' showing all the gratitude he can't begin to express. He also feels another sadness overtake him.

"But I will still be unable to see them won't I? If your master has taken them he won't want me around them will he?"

This causes the soldier to stop and cup his lovers face attempting to reassure him. "No he will not my master feels you had your chance to be a parent and you failed but he will let you support them from afar and you can see them anytime you wish just not allowed to interact I am truly sorry I have pleaded with my master on your behalf but he has decreed it." The soldier lies easily he hasn't even told Zim about Membrane's situation knowing Zim would no doubt attempt to give this man a second chance with his children and that would only make Zim sadder for Membrane wouldn't fail a second time. It also helps that Membrane practically hangs on his every word and he enjoys that immensely. He does feel a twinge bad whenever membrane looks at him with so much hope, trust, and dare he think love?

Membrane sighs sadly but with acceptance returning the soldiers affectionate acts. "I.. Understand but after I have been freed will you…" what does he want to say? Love him? Visit him? After he is free there will be no reason for the soldier to return to him. His erratic thoughts are cut off by a kiss and he looks into the eyes of the only one who even attempted to bring him happiness since he was imprisoned here even if it only started out of carnal need.

"I will be with you always I promised remember my sweet cupcake? Neither of us can truly fulfill our hearts desire but you make me feel the closest I have ever been to it." The soldier says and is surprised he is only half lying to the professor. Though he harbors no love for the man beneath him he does relax him in some way and wishes to soothe his fears. "Even when you are free I will still visit as often as my master allows maybe we can even go on a date would you like that?" he watches with no small amount of satisfaction as the man melts beneath him happy at this false love and affection.

"I would very much now please would you…"

The rest doesn't need to be said from the heavily blushing Professor as the soldier catches the drift and since he has no more information he wishes to share gets on task with what he supposedly came here to do.

 **Line break line break still third person point of view still line break**

Later membrane and his compatriot lay in his bed covered and the recorders are back on so they say nothing of importance. Normally the soldier would have left by now but he can tell that the professor needs this contact right now and is all too willing to give it; it only draws Membrane closer to himself after all. "If you are ever free will you help humanity progress again?"

The professor nods to the man. "Humanity is why I exist after all and my children I want to make the world better for them. I just wished they knew that."

The soldier begins running his fingers through the professors scythe enjoying the rare view of his face. He thinks on how the professor has changed over the years after the shadow government imprisoned him and began their torture of him for his secret of eternal or eternal as far as they can tell life. Gone was the man who thought his existence was great for humanity now he is this weak mortal who has truly realized how powerless he is. He is just like his son. Though his son has far more heart and bravery than this man ever did and his passion could never rival his daughters. Neither would have been broken down like he was. Though, the soldier notes he hasn't given them the secret which is quite commendable even with his core strength gone he won't condemn humanity to an eternal rule by the shadow government. He now acknowledges his failures as a parent and scientific guardian of humanity.

"Maybe your masters will allow it someday you never know. I am certain deep down they know you care." The hidden message is received if Membrane's tighter embrace is any indication. _I will ask my master again for mercy on your behalf._

Shortly afterward the soldier dresses and leaves Membrane with a final kiss and a goodbye promises to break him from his cell personally in a few weeks' time quietly so the recorders won't hear it and leaves locking the door behind himself.

Membrane lays down a little longer listening to his loves' footsteps fade away cursing himself for being so sentimental and falling for the man. Eventually he gets up and showers washing himself clean and thinking of the one name he swore never to utter out loud even in the depths of his pleasure or pain. _Aeron._ The name resonates with power knowing mythology the way he does Membrane knows that his soldier had earned that name for no one would knowingly name their child after a god of slaughter. He radiated power and Membrane was drawn to it like a moth to a flame and he could only pray he wouldn't get burned in the process.

He could feel in his bones that Aeron was using him keeping him happy and sane so he wouldn't make his master's enemies any stronger than they already are and maybe when his master dethrones them he will make them stronger. The professor doesn't mind this as terrible a prospect as he had at first other than barring him from seeing his children the man has taken them in and help his little Gaz in whatever illness she had. If the man was serious about caring for his children he would do anything he asked. Of course these are all just possibilities it is also possible his children are dead or worse destitute because all he has to go off of is what his soldier tells him.

 _Even if every word that man breathes is a lie they are the sweetest lies and I will gladly be damned believing them…. And maybe even the slightest bit… I am using my soldier too giving him reasons to not leave me alone._

The professor comforts himself with this fact feeling more in control from his observations by feeling as if they are using each other for their mutual gain. All the feelings he attaches to his actions aside. When he is sufficiently clean he gets out and dresses for sleep but as soon as he exits the bathroom he sees his tormentor for the day waiting for him and he knows great pain will soon beset him draining most of his good feelings away.

"I won't give you what you are asking you might as well not even bother." He tells the tormentor in a rare moment of braveness knowing that one of these days his soldier will bust him out.

The tormentor just smiles sadistically rising to meet the dethroned professor. "We will see pet… we will see…."

 **Author's Note: Well that turned out a lot stranger than when it was in my head…. As for the placement of this chapter this takes place the day Dib defends himself after they discuss the plan. Yes I will still do the chapter with the plan but I wanted to do this. My evil side just wanted to throw everything into a freaky loop that I might regret later in the story. But as sick as this chapter is I hope it put Membrane in a more sympathetic light. I don't know why I put Aeron in this chapter and for such a role but it just turned out that way. Honestly I want Aeron to be my most confusing character because in the series he really has such potential and he is truly the sickest of them all. I want him as cruel as he is gentle and his relationship with membrane will probably illustrate that perfectly. Find my references! And I will write stories!**


	11. Chapter 9 The Plan

**Chapter 9 The Plan**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is chapter nine! Finally the actual plan! And I will apologize again for the weirdness and out of nowhereness that was the last chapter that was weird and I don't even know how it came out but oh well it is now cannily canon! Well all strangeness aside here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I have been forgetting this but here it is I still don't own anything!**

 **Oh my god I have just heard Dib's voice actor say "I love you Zim" just too please fan girls and I fangirled everywhere! It was amazing! Sure you can imagine all day long how it sounds but to hear it in person is just…. Ahhhhh look it up on YouTube if you are interested!**

 **Also still looking for an Invader Zim Rp partner! Pm or review if interested!**

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

As we arrive to Zim's lab I look around enjoying my first glimpse at it without fearing for my life or anything. Everything is of course various shades of reds, pinks, and purples; With the exception of a few chairs around a round table. There is a chair the same color as Zim's eyes taller than the rest almost like a throne and I see Zim sit in it. The next chair on his left is a black chair with red trimmings this one is occupied by Aeron who is typing away on a screen display probably finishing the plan prep. I continue to look and I notice the seat next to Aeron is a soft violet color and has a… light blue baby chair? A baby chair complete with a sippy cup holder and snack tray with baby ducks on it? I shake my head at the weirdness maybe Zim has another ally with a baby? I look next to see a black comfy chair with magenta trimmings with the name Gaz embroidered in the same color, so he even got us chairs. I look an notice I have come back to the end of the table the chair two from the right of Zim is a simple wooden rocking chair with snakes carved into it I assume it to be Ms. Bitters'. That only leaves the chair directly to the right of Zim… my chair.

I walk toward it with a strange feeling in my gut. It is a dark blue almost midnight throne just an inch shorter than Zim's own its trimmings are gold and my name is embroidered in delicate cursive gold it looks comfy despite being a throne, I run my hand over it and feels so smooth I feel eyes on me and I turn to look at Zim who is staring at me with some unknown emotion in his beautiful eyes.

"Do you like it? It can be redone if you…" I cut him off.

"No Zim it is perfect thank you!" I say surprised that I think I am blushing a little as I sit in it and I see Zim looks pleased that I approved of his choice of furnishing. I adjust myself to get comfortable and I find that this throne is more comfy than it looked I don't know what it is made of but it is nice… holy cow are those sapphires sewn in the lining? I begin tracing the decorative gold lining to find there are indeed sapphires and topaz sewn in it…

"Why Topaz?" I ask figuring he had just looked through my things to figure out I liked sapphires but I don't see reasoning for the topaz.

"They are the same color of your eyes and I find them exquisite."

I blush at his words. _He just second-hand complimented my eyes…._ _ **Forget second hand he did complement our eyes! Oh my god that's hot.**_ _No it isn't! Zim is an alien! An Alien! That is about to destroy our world._ _ **A romantic alien bent on destroying our world you mean.**_

I shake my head of those thoughts as Gaz makes a gagging noise. "If you too want to flirt get a room I don't want to see you guys make out here!"

"We are not a couple Gaz! I don't like Zim that way and he doesn't like me like that either!" I look at him as I say that and I think I see a flash of hurt flash through his eyes before it is impassive again.

"Of course not the Dib is simply my ally." Ouch, that sounded cold and I sit down ashamed and I discreetly notice Aeron put a hand on Zim's knee but it is gone fast.

 _What did I say…? I didn't offend him again… dangit what is it this time!_ _ **Obviously you just shot him down you idiot he was obviously flirting with us and you had to go shoot him down!**_ _But we are both guys! Why would he even want me anyways? I am just a stupid human to him probably._ _ **HE GOT US A THRONE WITH SAPPHIRES AND TOPAZES IN THE LINEING SIMPLY BBECAUSE THEY REMINDED HIM OF US DOES THAT SOUND DEGRADING TO YOU and besides as an alien do you really think gender matters to him?! I must also mention that one man we liked a lot he was definitely a guy too.**_

I wince I have a point and I realize an awkward air has fallen over the table so I look for anything to break it when I look to the chair with the baby table.

"So… who is the other chair for? The one with the baby chair attached"

Aeron perks up at this question glad the awkwardness has been broken but I feel him glaring at me from under that helmet of his even though his voice is perfectly normal.

"Oh that is for our final human ally she is not here for now you remember Zita from our school correct?"

I think back and I do remember her she had sent me to the crazy house once. She had purple hair but she hadn't been in class for a year or so now.

"Yeah? I thought she moved away or something…"

"No she had a baby actually and the boyfriend left her alone with it and her parents cast her out. After that she moved in with Ms. Bitters and does odd jobs for Zim for money and she gets educated by Ms. Bitters personally. The babies name is Sierra by the way, cute little thing she is."

Zim speaks up again apparently done with the thoughts of my rejection. "The thing is evil! Evil I say! EVIL! With its stupid big eyes and that adorable little face! Such evil should be banned!" he yells and Aeron chuckles at him. "You are just mad it ate the last of your pudding"

Zim pouts. "I am mad at that yes but I know it plans to do so again in the future such evil plans it hassss." He says with the lisp he used to have and it is refreshing to see Zim paranoid over a baby but I can tell there is no real heat behind his words.

Gaz speaks up again now. "Okay that is nice and all but I am getting tired so I want to hear the plan"

Aeron and Zim put on serious faces as Aeron finishes typing something and a model of the earth rises out of the table with our location flashing blue on it.

"Of course forgive us Gaz I will begin is that alright my Lord?" Zim waves his hand in a dismissive gesture opening a bag of gummy worms and eating them furiously. I think he is still mad…. I look away from him as Aeron begins typing away to change the picture from the table.

"The first stages of the plan are already in motion and complete I will explain them briefly, First off we have created multiple companies that produce various energy efficient technologies to produce funds for our adventures. We also have two companies that produce medicine and promote medical research so when we do take over the human race we will be able to better treat the illnesses they may have. We own and operate two stock broker enterprises all run form the computer here"

"All this also serves to worm our way into the main economy and build up stock in most major countries of the world which we will use later to begin a freeze of their economies and use the ensuing panic to help take over."

"Another early part of the plan has been done entirely by yours truly" he gestures to himself grandiosely and Zim snickers around a mouthful of cinnamon donuts. How much is he going to eat? "Is the infiltrations and subsequent sabotaging of the shadow government." I perk up at that.

"Wait you infiltrated the shadow government? They exist? Oh man Agent Nessie would love this!" Aeron frowns at me.

"Agent Nessie? Who is that?"

I begin talking about my former associate from the Swollen Eyeball Network "Agent Nessie was one of the few agents who didn't think I was crazy she devoted her time to studying the shadow government and proving its existence and to think you infiltrated it you should talk to her maybe you both can learn stuff!" I then realize that I was rambling. "Er never mind you probably know more than she does since you are actually there and all sorry."

Zim speaks up mouth thankfully empty but a chocolate bar in his hands. "No Aeron, do contact this Agent Nessie with Dib later I wish to see how much these humans can find on their own and she might be a valuable ally later on" "Yes my Lord"

Aeron agrees easily once Zim gives his stamp of approval and I feel slightly less bed knowing that Agent Nessie will prove herself to be useful… but what if she hates what we are doing? Oh God what if she tells the swollen eyeballs I am a traitor to the human race? Okay breathe Dib no need worrying yet and besides their opinions no longer matter they kicked you out remember? Even if Nessie and Darkbootie voted against it.

"Continuing on I have made a few allies and one prisoner is completely on board with over throwing the government the prisoner is the keystone in this as he is a treasure of the shadow government and I have led him to believe he will be free if he assists us after their destruction."

I frown at the way he says that as if he was going to put the man straight in another prison as soon as he is free from the government. "That is not right if you promised him freedom you should deliver." I don't care if Aeron dislikes me for it that isn't right I know lots of bad things are going to happen but I can't dash the hope some person I never met if I can stop it.

"The man would make a very valuable tool in the take over and subsequent upkeep of the planet as an uncontrolled variable however he could prove detrimental to the cause. Such a variable cannot roam freely and besides he doesn't deserve freedom for the crimes he has committed."

Crimes? This man was a criminal? "What sort of crimes?"

"His crimes include abandonment, neglect, murder, and breaking the laws of nature. I am not saying I will throw him in a new cell as soon as he is free but I will simply give the illusion of freedom I have made him believe that he has choices but in reality he has none at all." Aeron seems proud of himself and I feel sorry for the prisoner it must be easy to fall for Aeron's charms when you believe your life is over and I have the strangest feeling that the prisoner knows this too and that comforts me slightly.

"Fine if that is it I just don't want…" I can't describe it but Aeron seems to understand.

"He will be happy just as the earth will be happy"

Gaz speaks up then. "What do you mean by that the earth will be happy aren't you going to kill everyone with the Armada? What don't look at me that way I listen to Dib's ramblings about your culture sometimes." She says when we all stare at her from wondering how the heck she knew about that but I also sense an ulterior motive in her words and that seems to be proven right when Aeron flinches and Zim looks down where none of us could see his eyes.

Zim speaks up an oddly subdued tone to his voice. "That is incorrect Gazelle the Armada will not be coming in fact it will never come for I am not an invader… I never was. It was all a big practical joke on part of my leaders in their attempt to banish me for my past crimes against the empire. "

I am not shocked I could tell from the few times that I spied on Zim talking to his leaders that they didn't like him much but this? I did not expect that. "What did you do that was so bad they banished you?" I blurt out and slap my hand over my mouth as I see Zim's shoulders tense at the question. "I am sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it is alright you all have a right to know since you now will be staying here… the truth is that I was… still am a… defect"

He says this part quietly almost unable to continue and Aeron rearranges himself and pulls Zim into his lap and even though Zim is taller he easily fits into the man's hold and I wonder again what sort of relationship they have and this question is pondered further when Aeron begins gently stroking Zim's antennae causing the alien to relax. I can see Gaz has actually opened her eyes more to catch this view and I can tell she is as shocked as I am. After a few seconds Zim begins purring like some sated cat and my jaw drops but before I can fly off the handle with my mouth again Aeron speaks up.

"My Lord, remember that is not a bad thing maybe you should explain what a defect is…"

Zim tries to get up apparently remembering he has an audience but Aeron holds him firmly continuing his movements so the alien just relaxes and closes his eyes beginning to speak again sounding more at ease but I feel this ease is not voluntary and probably a result of the pleasant sensations from his antennae.

"A defect is an Irken that is either only partially under or completely out of the control of the Control Brains. You could call them free spirits if you will. I was the former being only partially under their command, this conflicting control signals caused me to be very violent and very… incompetent " he says this shamefully. "I was once a brilliant scientist for the Irken people my weapons and creations helped build our race up but somewhere in my fiftieth year things started going wrong my experiments started going more and more wrong my mind became more and more not my own I would hallucinate and hurt others. My laugh became maniacal and I switched to invader training after I accidently assassinated the two former tallest Miyuki and Spork. Than upon my graduation I destroyed operation Impending DOOM One by attacking my own planet in a blood lusted frenzy."

He scrubs his eyes as if to stop himself from crying as his voice cracks.

"I was not even capable of understanding what I did wrong. And instead of simply executing me or attempting to figure out what was wrong with me The Tallest Red and Purple banished me to Foodcourtia hoping I would be stuck there for 20 years during the feeding where the planet is locked down." He smiles wryly at that. "Of course as usual they underestimated the insanity of Zim and I escaped right before it began and showed up to the assigning of Operation Impending DOOM Two… where I was assigned to the top secret planet which must not be spoken 'Earth'" he practically spits the name of his secret planet before continuing. "By then most of my sanity was gone leaving only the invader you fought. For a year or two I fought you each plan failing each time always getting hurt or hurting others it sickens me now that I think back disgusts me that I was that way but, such is the lure of madness. Then one day the Tallests called and told me the truth once again and I would not have listened if it wasn't for Gir after they cut off all communications between us Gir tried to comfort me and I…." He covers his face and Aeron begins rubbing his PAK which began making loud noises attempting to calm him I suppose. "I ripped his circuits out tore them to pieces in my rage when I was finished my little SIR was nothing but bits of scrap metal I looked upon my work and I felt empty inside and in that rare moment of clarity I realized that everything they said was true and that I was no longer an Irken I was nothing more than a scrap of broken machinery just like Gir and I had just destroyed the only thing that dared to show me affection or bring me comfort." He is crying now I can't see his face but I see a purplish liquid oozing between his fingers and Aeron begins whispering softly in his ear but I can hear it barely.

"Shhhh it is okay Zim, Gir is fine now remember we fixed him and I am here you are not alone and you never will be again. Dib and Gaz are here and they won't leave you either you are safe now you are sane now."

I feel a little bad for eavesdropping but I can tell Gaz is as well. I feel sorry for Zim having to cope with his madness all on his own but it seems it is gone did attacking Gir save him from himself? "Is that when the madness went away?" I ask quietly and Zim speaks up hiccupping every now and then as he recovers and I look to Gaz and we nod to each other agreeing to never mention this moment again.

"No the madness continued after but it was in that moment that it changed no longer would I blindly follow the tallests I would destroy myself first so for weeks after words I planned the perfect suicide… hehe to be honest you were a part of it… I was going to take you with me Dib such perfect plans I had for our death." He says this with a small amount of glee in his voice and it sends a creepy prickle down my spine. _Zim wanted me to die with him that jerk…_ _ **He might have been doing us a favor you know we weren't exactly happy either at that time…**_ I shake my head of those thoughts. "I am honored I guess?" that is really all I can say and Zim nods in acceptance.

"No need to lie Dib-thing even in my madness I knew you would not wish to die with me which is why my final plan did not include you. You would have been able to collect my body afterwards though and shown it to your earth authorities' maybe they would believe you then. "

That bothered me even more than when he said he wanted me to die with him for him to pull a selfless act as his final just for me was doing terrible things to my heart. "What stopped you? From you know… doing it? Not that I am ungrateful I am very glad you are alive I just-"

"It is alright Dib-worm Zim understands and to be honest nothing stopped me I actually just forwent the plan and tore my Pak off; I held the lifeless scrap that was once Gir in my arms as I lay on my couch and awaited death." I shudder at the mental image Zim laying with a lifeless Gir waiting to join the bot in the afterlife I hear Gaz shaking, her PAK whirling as a few tears come from her eyes I wipe my own face to find tears there as well I can tell that Aeron is shaking slightly but I don't know if he is crying or not since that helmet would prevent tears from falling anyway but what was most sad was the calm way Zim was talking about his suicide attempt. I have to remind myself that he didn't succeed and he is right there talking to us about it.

"Then how are you still here?"

Zim is silent and Aeron speaks up. "That was my doing actually, apparently when a Pak is removed by the user themselves the amount of time to await death is extended. I had just returned from… places and releasing Ms. Bitters from her prison and wanted to visit Zim; due to past discrepancies I was cautious and Ms. Bitters came with me…. This was apparently three days after Zim's attempt and he was no longer conscious just barely breathing…. It took all my abilities just to force the computer on and working to get Zim's Pak working again. We removed the last pieces of machinery that allowed the Control Brains their power hoping it would make Zim feel better. It didn't I had to watch him constantly to stop him from succeeding again and then he sometimes tried to kill me first but eventually he calmed down a bit and slowly started recovering, then after he saved Gaz's life it was like he had new purpose in life and he never tried again. I was very relieved."

Zim speaks up again this time looking up at Aeron stroking his cheek over the helmet. "I am very grateful you saved me from myself and helped me fix Gir even though I hurt you so badly so many times…"

"Of course I am your knight in somewhat shining armor you need me and I will be there"

I can feel the sincerity rolling off of the man and I wonder what makes him so loyal to Zim but I can tell the emotions of this moment are exerting Gaz's energy and I can't stand any more thought of melancholy entering me and I have a feeling Zim and Aeron don't either. Plus seeing Zim and Aeron so intimate bothers me for some reason.

"So how are you going to take over the world and what do you plan to do with it since you don't have to turn it over to anyone?"

That seems to work as Zim leaves Aeron's lap and sits back in his throne. I ignore the relief that I feel form him moving away from Aeron.

"Well you see Dib I am going to start the takeover by freezing the world's economy and while this won't make much of a difference in the military aspect for there will still be a fight on my hands, it will help me expose the shadow government who will most likely try to retaliate but how can they fight an enemy they can't see or hear? At this point Aeron is going to destroy their main labs and prison and bring whomever this important person back here and any allies he made there to a separate Lab to start work for us while assassinating the disloyal."

I shudder at the anticipation I feel running off Aeron and it is disturbing how the man can be so nice then so cruel the next.

"After that is the actual military takeover where I have created various emp's to destroy their weapons and then go for the soldiers themselves."

I chime in then. "What about the ones that don't want to fight but have to stay anyway?" Zim looks at me before blinking.

"I was just going to kill them too but if you wish to spare their lives I will give them the option to surrender first but I hear most soldiers are very valiant and will die protecting those they cherish so I do not think many will take my offer and those that do would probably be cowardly."

"Then promise the safety of their families most of their equipment will be gone anyway and it wouldn't hurt to keep them alive right?" I am inwardly begging him to understand and I can tell he clearly does not but there is a softer look in his eyes that look into my pleading ones.

"Fine I will promise that their families and precious ones will be safe are you happy?"

I nod at him and since I am seated lower I have to look up at him "Yes very much so thank you Zim" I think I said something wrong because his green skin darkens a little and he looks away from me. "Good this is why Zim needed you for the takeover so you may help fine tune my plan"

"Anywho after the takeover I was originally going to enslave the human race and force them to clean their filthy planet of its filth but then I figured it would be better to inspire them to do so on their own after I start circulating the earth resources more appropriately and using robots to police the world of course I am still going to begin the sanitation process and purifying the worlds water and air so it will no longer hurt me or any other sensitive races that might visit this world."

Aeron snickers at that. "He lies Zim just wants to protect the frogs of this world they are his favorite animal because they are as sensitive to pollutants as he is."

I giggle at this and Zim's face darkens again with a "Shut up Aeron before I show them your Princess Luna shrine"

I burst out laugh as Aeron blushes clear down to his chin and even Gaz begins to giggle tiredly and we all remember that we need to focus so she can get some sleep.

"Okay going on with the plan… while the earth is purifying I was planning on mass distributing translator chips into all people of this world for even this world's God once said. 'There is nothing they cannot achieve together' before he separated them and I believe it so to truly bring the human race back on the path of glory I will put it under one language."  
Wow that is actually pretty cool of him but doesn't that make it easier for the people to rise up against him? He probably already has a plan for that.

"Once that is finished I am trying to figure exactly how to put humanity back on the path of knowledge keeping my promise to Ms. Bitters. Right now I feel the adults are a lost cause since adults do not learn as quickly as the children will and are more stuck in their filthy ways."

I get a queasy feeling in my stomach I don't think I like where he is going with this especially about adults being lost causes.

"I was thinking we should remove the children from the parents and place them in various academies around the world to be instructed with decent educations outside of their adults influence. The adults themselves will be given testing and placed in their appropriate job categories once we have the human race up to par with itself I was planning on-"

I cut him off there I can't let this happen. "You can't take the children from their parents Zim that would be awful!"

He looks at me coolly probably attempting to gauge what was wrong with his thinking and I remember that the Irkens don't have parents or at least their military doesn't because I have seen him show at least basic good parental judgment and I realize that he is basing all of earths parent on the people in this area who are terrible parents.

"And what is so awful about it Dib the children would be much easier to train without their parents influence and after this generation they can raise their own children you must agree this generation failed terribly in the parenting department."

"But they can change! I know they can please Zim if you do this there will be riots everywhere and even death of both children and adults, we aren't independent like Irkens we need each other to survive…. Can't we just scare them if we make them believe they will lose their children they will work to be better parents show them the error of their ways and they will change I know they can."

I beg him leaning over my throne looking up into his face I have to stop this if he does this I wouldn't be able to stand it I know they can change Zim just needs to see it.

"Is that truly how you feel? Do you honestly believe that the people on this planet will change if you scare them into change," he cups my face and I realize how close I have gotten my vision is filled with his rose quartz eyes his face is way too close but he is completely serious and I know this moment counts if I am going to stop his plan right now is my only chance. "Do you have a plan to make this happen and how shall we change the way the human society functions if the old order is in place."

He is very close to me again his lips barely away from my own and I realize he is pulling the same trick on me as he had when he had me surrender he is trying to overwhelm me and it is working my eyes are drawn to his lips and I know if I move the slightest bit I could taste them…. _No bad Dib! I am doing something right now we need to pressure him back!_ And then I feel something rush into me a feeling I haven't felt in years. I feel alive this has been what I have been missing all this time the fights the attempt at protecting others this is what I live for. I can no longer physically fight Zim our warfare has now become far more intimate. No longer will I defend my people from him I will protect them from him being a bad ruler and I know how to get what I want. I only feel mildly bad as I suddenly take his hands in mine and widen my eyes in a way I think is cute and allow a pout to form on my lips I see his own eyes widen and his breathe hitch, _Got him._

"Don't you believe me Zimmy? If we just reform how the public school systems work allowing Ms. Bitters to do her thing and make sure everything is monitored than we could easily reform them without ripping families apart. As for the adult we can go with your plan but allow them all to improve their lives through education as well?" I ask him with the pout and slowly run my left hand up his arm and I can tell he lost what I was saying half way through when I took his hand with my right hand. _Holy Macaroni this is amazing I didn't realize Zim was so acute to touch._ _ **He must really like us to be so distracted.**_ That makes me feel bad knowing that I am using Zim's… whatever Zim's feelings are for me against him but it works as he shudders and shakily answers me.

"If you truly believe this will work than you can go ahead but if it fails-"

"Then we go back to your plan!" I agree smiling up at him happy he agreed and knowing that no matter how distracted he was I wouldn't get anything more out of him on the matter and that is okay for now.

I clasp my hands in front of me in my excitement as I stare at him adoringly for giving in to so many of my demands and we continue going over various parts of the plan and things Gaz and Aeron oddly quiet but throwing in their two cents when necessary and soon we have a lot of details ironed out but I have one last question before we finish and I make it quick because Gaz has dozed off twice now.

"So Zim… when do we enact the plan? Everything is in order right?"

He nods and pulls up a clock that reads 3weeks 4days 20hours and 63seconds I frown calculating that in my head.

"That's two days after Valentine's Day isn't it? Why that long?"

"I wish to celebrate it this year as it was celebrated long ago and decided if I started my takeover beforehand the uprisings and subsequent public executions would ruin the fun of the holiday."

I wince at how matter of factly he answers me but I understand this won't be done entirely without bloodshed so I swallow my immediate protest at the public executions knowing that Zim will probably be more willing to deal with my concerns closer to the time.

"Okay well if that all for today I think Gaz needs to get to her room before she falls out of her chair… thanks for letting us be a part of this Zim I am glad you trust us to help you…"

I say blushing slightly I cover it by getting out of my chair and walking to Gaz thinking of the best way to pick her up and carry her to her room I need not have worried though for Zim was by our sides in an instant gingerly picking up my half asleep sister who protests lightly. "I am not a baby I can *yawn* walk…"

"No Gazelle Zim will carry you now come along Dib tomorrow you and Aeron may contact this Agent Nessie but for now you both need your rest." She grumbles tiredly and I look back at Aeron who smiles and waves at me before shutting computers down before leaving out of a separate elevator that I didn't notice when I got here.

I follow Zim and I watch the way he handles Gaz with his strength he easily balances her on one arm and strokes her hair with the other and I wonder if he ever dreamed of being a real parent. He does so well with her but with the sadness in his eyes right now I can tell he knows it isn't real and the Gaz will not be his for long. This causes a strange feeling in me I think I should be grossed out that he cares for my sister as one does a child but I am not sure what he feels for me but I know it isn't the same. He does not touch or speak to her the way he does me and I am certainly glad for it.

I then think of how he also behaves with Aeron and how it makes me feel inside and I realize I shouldn't be thinking of what Zim feels for me but how I feel for him that thought makes me feel hollow inside how I went from hating him and his existence to thinking what I am now I have changed so much and I wonder if it is for the better.

Next thing I know Zim is tucking a sleeping Gaz into her bed so I go over and brush her hair out of her face. "Goodnight Sis sleep well" I whisper before following Zim out and he closes the door.

Before I can walk away Zim has me pinned to a wall my cheek and chest pressed against it both my arms locked behind my back by one of his hands the other on my hip I gasp and open my mouth to protest when he whispers in my ear.

"Now Dib about what you did today don't expect it to work every time, you caught me off guard with your entrancing beauty but I will not fall for it again."

I nod quickly knowing I was caught but I won't promise anything because I have a feeling that I could pull that a hundred times and Zim would fall for it each time. I am caught off guard however when instead of releasing me Zim presses himself closer releasing my arms and laying himself flat against me and I can feel _everything_ through his uniform every one of his muscles that could easily end me in more ways than one, or take any hit I can think of and I feel his breath on my ear as he leans down to speak, a low husky tone that sends shivers down my spine both of excitement and fear.

"I mean it Dib don't pull something like that again unless you mean it I don't like to be toyed with, I allowed it this time for I understand it was retaliation for forcing your surrender but no more if you ever look at me that way again it better be because you mean it."

With that he lets me go and walks away and I feel really bad about all the stuff I did to him tonight. _Unless you mean it_ runs through my head over and over again as I walk to my room my body confused and my mind even more so. When I make it I forgo dressing in pajamas and sleep in my clothes I had on and I turn the planetarium on and I watch the stars float around my room.

"The next three weeks are going to be awkward as hell."

 **Author's note: well that's a wrap for the plan anyway it didn't turn out as well as I imagined but I just moved into my college dorm this week so everything has been crazy and my work has suffered for it. But I hope you all enjoyed this rollercoaster of a chapter. But I need to ask am I cramming too much into my chapters? How is the pacing of this story? Is my ZADR going well or does it seemed strained. Let me know your thoughts my dear readers as they help me make a better story for you to enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 10 valintines Day

**Chapter 10! Valentine's Day and An Alteration of Plans**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone I am back! I hope last chapter was understandable and now that my living situation is more stable I hope I won't mess up so bad! Please let me know what you guys think I really draw energy from your reviews and favorite/follows they make me so happy! Also finally we get some ZADR in this chapter real ZADR! So there will be kissing! Warned! I also want to give Glowzilla an honorable mention! As one of my favorite ZADR authors I am so happy you read my story! Check out his/her works! The link in in my review section! Spread the llllllloooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeee!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yay! Oh wait….. waaaaahhhh!**

 **Still looking for rp partner! Review or pm if interested!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE! POLL GOING UP ON PROFILE TO DETERMINE Zita's and Gaz's love interests for the story! TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! IF THERE IS SOMEONE NOT ON THE POLL YOU THINK SHOULD BE THERE LET ME KNOW!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Gaz's P.O.V.**

It is almost disgusting really. How everyday Zim tries gaining my brothers affection using subtle tricks and minor romantic gestures. I say almost disgusting because I honestly think it's cute; the mighty former Irken Invader Zim spending his days attempting to woo my oblivious brother is just too sweet and funny. This also coupled with the fact that Zim is attempting to bond with me as well just makes it sweeter. I can tell he isn't crushing on me too the way he acts around me is almost… okay is totally parental I don't know how or when Zim actually began to see us both in these lights but I can't say I don't like it. After so many years with little to no parental control it is kind of nice to have Zim trying so hard.

Not that I am going to let him know that of course or start talking to him like one such as talking about boys or anything because that is creepy. Though it makes me wonder how Irkens raise their kids as Zim has mentioned there is a civilian class that does so. I wonder how differently they parent because if Zim is any indication there are little to no gender specifics on parenting.

He hasn't gone into detail but from watching him it is like there is no 'mom' or 'dad' just 'parental unit' as he once called dad. I have seen Zim fold laundry, clean, and cook like an OCD and overprotective mother, pink apron and all. I have also seen him discipline and treat Gir like a loving but stern father it is like his people are androgynous or something trying to fulfill in one body that requires us two. It is very interesting to say the least.

I am drawn back to my original thoughts however as Zim sets Dib's plate of bacon and eggs in front of him with grits on the side I notice that the bacon and eggs are formed into a smiley face and I just roll my eyes as Dib just says 'cool' and begins eating happily and practically purrs at the taste. We learned the day after planning that Zim is a fantastic cook in his own right but he only does it when Aeron cannot saying simply 'Aeron prefers to cook and I cannot deny him that' I notice Zim's grin falters only slightly, I think he is getting the hint that Dib is a blockhead when it comes to romance and that he will soon have to try a different tactic to get my brother's attention.

I notice Zim putting my plate in front of me, mine also a happy smiley face eggs and bacon with grits on the side I smile up at him but that's it because I still have an image to uphold! I begin eating and I feel all thought processes begin shutting down as the overwhelming goodness floods my taste buds. Since I am distracted he takes this opportunity to open my PAK and do his daily check.

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I finish my breakfast quickly wanting to get to school in plenty of time to hopefully avoid the crowds and disgusting goo-goo eyes everyone will be shooting each other since it is the day before Valentine's Day and everyone will be trying to get more likes so they get more meat tomorrow. I can tell Zim has the same idea as he is quickly scarfing his own meal a simple salad, overloaded with croutons. Since he can't really process protein as well as carbs he generally sticks to a high carb diet. Since he has taken a liking to raspberry vinaigrette he eats salad so he can drown his croutons and greens in it. He notices me staring and looks at me.

"Something amusing human? Or is Zim that amazingly glorious you must watch him with such smiles?"

I then notice that I am indeed smiling as I was watching him eat, I blush heavily looking away I quickly think of a lie.

"I was just going to thank you for the food! Yeah that's all not being creepy…."

I am not sure but I think he deflates a little but it must be my imagination. Or at least I would have passed it off as one if Gaz hadn't had face-palmed when I said that.

I finish my food even faster now that I am embarrassed and quickly rush to my room to pack my bag. I start shoving my stuff in my bag thinking over Zim's odd actions over the past few weeks since we discussed the plan. _It's like he is trying to super nice or something I can't really figure this out oh man…._ _ **He is flirting with us why won't you listen to me?**_ _Because your ideas are stupid why would he flirt with us? Seriously he gives us a few gifts and includes us in his world domination but flirting that is too much I mean does he even know how to love?_ Ouch that was a harsh thought even for me. I gaze around my room once more before heading out to make sure I haven't forgotten anything when my eyes land on a small jar inside of it is a little ghost and my blush returns full force. Zim had gone and caught it for me, after engineering a jar that would hold it.

I also think of how Zim had reacted to my -less than nice- seduction during the plan discussion. _Okay the potential for liking me is there but enough to love me I doubt it…. He probably just wants to use me for practice or something. I mean he has that weird relationship with Aeron after all._ _ **Aeron is a soldier bent on pleasing his master I highly doubt they love each other and plus Aeron is a little…. Twisted don't you think?**_ _Point taken but, still no love he doesn't love me._ _ **We love him though.**_

I grit my teeth with that it wasn't a question and I know it so I just sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out filling my head with images of dead puppies and other equally depressing thoughts to keep my stubborn mood going.

I meet Gaz in the living room with her backpack and Zim fussing like a mom sending her child off to kindergarten and I remember today is the day Gaz returns to school… for three days.

"Now Gazelle don't let anyone touch your PAK if they ask what it is which they probably won't but if they do it is a new high-tech breather. If they try to hurt you your PAK legs will come to your defense but call me immediately so I may assist you."

"Won't the PAK legs kill them though?" I chime in a little worried. "Not to mention might blow our cover?" ' _Our cover' that sounds nice_

Zim answers me. "I care not for their pitiful lives should they attack her they are forfeit their lives. Plus our cover will be blown in three days anyway " Zim answers matter-of-factly and I don't even shudder at his callous disregard for human life since I know he can't appreciate them yet.h

"Okay now that is out of the way can we go now? We are going to be late!" Gaz tells us both annoyed at our mother henning her.

Zim straightens up and brushes none existent dust off her shoulders before patting her head smiling. "Of course my Gazelle are you ready Dib-Human?"

I nod, used to the Zim using such familiar actions around us, and his weird germ and dirt OCD.

"Yeah let's go!"

I exit the house first enjoying the weak winter sun on my face and the chill it brings with it. I quickly put my scarf on but for some reason can't put it on properly I walk and try to tie it and am passed by Gaz who already has both her hat and scarf on and I know she can't put them on that fast. So that means that-

"Here Diblet allow me." I stop hearing that nickname and feeling the hand Zim places on my shoulder. I turn to face Zim a blush on my face that I hope he mistakes for the cold. He chuckles at me unwinding the mess I made of my scarf showing he knows which makes it worse. I don't think I can get more red but then he starts putting it back on me and I think I see my own illumination as he caresses my skin unnecessarily as he wraps it around my neck and up to my nose to keep it warm.

"Thank you Zim…" I squeak looking into his disguised eyes that show little to no emotion and I wonder what those fakes hide.

"Of course Diblet, Zim does not wish for you to get sick now let us get to school so Gaz does not kill us for being late."

He removes his hands from my shoulders and begins walking coolly away and I begin numbly following. _I have it bad…._

Once we are there we both make gagging noises when we see the student body ever since high school and people started hitting puberty life has been terrible. Kids making out everywhere often with a different person every day; Drama increased; so did bullying and segregation it was just awful but today takes the cake of the worst day of the year. This is the day people are flirting with anything that breathes in an attempt to get more meat hearts or whatever tomorrow.

I walk closer to Zim for once thankful of his increased height and terrifying aura as I use his presence to protect myself from predatory girls' stares. If I had a little less dignity I would take his hand but that would be way awkward maybe for the both of us so I just try to remain close. My efforts are futile however when a delicate female hand grabs mine and pulls me to a stop.

"Hey Dib how are you?" A cheery high pitched voice practically yells in my ear causing me to flinch, I turn and see it is Gretchen from my elementary school class. She has grown quite well for someone that came from this section of the world her long hair could be pretty I guess but just like everyone else she is a hormone filled adolescent searching for affection which she is trying to pick from me today. I am not surprised really, when it comes to Valentine's Day standards go out the window and even rejects like me are considered for temporary partnership.

"Oh hello Gretchen how are you today? Oh and I am fine." I say discretely trying to pull my hand out of her grasp and failing so I just stand stiff and awkwardly trying to put off the most unattractive image so maybe she will leave. It doesn't work.

"So do you have any special somebody for tomorrow?" She says in an almost seductive tone as she presses herself to me, oh man I really don't like where this is going how do I get out of this? "Because if you don't maybe you and I-"

I am saved however by a firm pull on my shoulder causing me to fall back into a firm chest and Zim's threatening voice cutting her off.

"Yes he does have somebody for tomorrow so back off." Oh god the possessiveness in his voice is so… alluring it sends shivers down my spine and I am certain he can feel it if his tightened hold is any indication.

"What you and Dib? I thought you guys hated each other? And Dib your gay?" I don't like how she says all that really and I try to defend myself.

"Well it… me and him…. Er-" my stammering is cut off by Zim leaning his head on mine while simultaneously pulling me closer to himself and I can look into his eyes for the first time since he arrived and I can see the possessive jealousy even through his contacts.

"I own Dib mind, body, and soul, you wretched girl. So yes if that makes him gay so be it, I have met his standards and regardless of gender that lead him to me. I happen to reciprocate his feelings and if you think I am going to let some pathetic earth worm such as yourself flirt with him you are dead wrong." He growls the last part out and if I weren't so… excited about his words I might be upset at the fear that arrives in Gretchen's eyes as she backs off.

"Okay okay you freak I get it Dib isn't that great anyways!"

She takes off down the hall and I breathe a sigh of relief. And take deep breathe to try and calm myself down but the fact that Zim has yet to let me go is not helping much.

"Uh Zim thanks but you can let me go now?" I say quietly but instead of fulfilling my request he just adjusts his hold one arm snaking across my back and holding my hip the other hand taking my hand as he nuzzles my hair.

"Zim thinks not. Zim will walk his Diblet to class and will pick him up when it is over."

He decrees in a low voice that does all sorts of wrong things to my head. I am glad he saved me from an awkward discussion but I would think he wouldn't want to touch me longer than necessary, but as we walk I can't help but enjoy this possessive hold he has decided to bestow upon me.

I notice everyone and I mean everyone is staring with varying looks of shock, anger, and I even see a few jealous faces and I can't help but turn and nuzzle Zim's neck as he guides me to class and I hear him purr. Even if this is an act to keep his property safe I don't mind right now.

We stop outside my class and he even escorts me to my seat bowing gentlemanly like before leaving for his own seat and I can't stop the dreamy sigh that escapes me as I see him sitting at his desk, as I spend most of the day just watching him and allowing him to escort me everywhere and chasing off the wanna be predators who want more meat for tomorrow.

At lunch he sits next to me unpacking the lunches he made for us today and Gaz joins us giving me a weird grin.

"So I hear that Zim nearly killed someone for flirting with you huh Dib?" she teases and I blush.

"He hit one guy! He didn't nearly kill anyone!" I defend him and he just chuckles.

"Of course I didn't, none of them were truly willing to fight for you but, had they… well the story would be different."

I stare at him for a second attempting to see if he is serious and though I can't read his eyes through those blasted contacts I think he is.

"Gee Zim keep that up and I might actually think you really like me." I hear a 'thunk' and I notice Gaz has slammed her head on the table and is now standing to yell at me.

"You are such an imbecile Dib how can you be so-" Zim cuts her off.

"It is alright my Gazelle no need to be upset. If he wishes for everyone to find out he is really single and be jumped again let him."

I think immediately of that happening and I immediately latch on to Zim's arm yelling slightly though careful to direct it away from his Lekku the first thing that comes to my mind, "Of course I want to go to the Valentine's dance with you!" his and Gaz's shocked face makes me almost giggle the only reason I don't is because we have caught the attention of a few tables who start snickering about the weird gay couple not that we are the only gay couple in the room but we are the weirdest by social standards.

"I didn't expect that" Gaz comments as Zim just stares at me before smirking and kissing the back of my hand.

"I am glad you accepted my proposal my loveliest."

I blush glad Zim didn't leave me hanging. And I just quietly sit there finishing my lunch wondering if we will actually go to the dance. I absently wonder if Zim even knows how to dance. But then decide it doesn't matter I think I will feel better that he is there.

Once lunch is finished Gaz leaves us for her next class, no one would dare go near her so she was safe. Zim walked with me to dump my trash and offers his arm which I happily accept laying my head against his strong bicep. I think he is enjoying this contact too as he gently squeezes the hand holding his arm.

We spend the rest of the day like that until he walks us to the house where he opens the door for us. We all go in and I see agent Nessie siting on the couch sipping some tea with a bunch of bags beside it typing away on her laptop. I can tell Zim is confused as she has only visited the base twice since our alliance with her began. Zim coughs into his fist politely to catch her attention.

"Mrs. Abigale may I ask why you are here with all these items?"

He is in invader mode so I give him his space as Gaz just walks toward her room probably to change and nap which has become her custom as of late.

Agent Nessie A.K.A. Abigale Simmons looks up at Zim.

"Ah yes Lord Zim, did Aeron not tell you I was moving in today? He said you wished to consolidate all your allies in one place before full scale take over was initiated to reduce confusion later. Also my cover was blown and couldn't wait to arrive any later or the S.G. would have tracked my movements." She explains quickly and professionally as is expected of a soldier and I wonder what she will be like when all the stress of planning world domination and the fall of the shadow government is gone.

"And do pray tell what exactly blew your cover?" Zim asks clearly unhappy her cover was blown from the job Aeron took great pains to get her and the fact he failed to mention she was moving in.

"Sir I was recognized by a visiting retired assassin the same one that had murdered my family. He reported me to the authorities I am sorry I was caught. I am even sorrier I couldn't kill the man."

She explains and I remember when she told us why she spent her life trying to destroy the shadow government and it sucks this happened to her I hope Zim understands as well, apparently he does as he just sighs and begins removing his disguise.

"Very well your failure was beyond your control and understandable you may choose any free room or design your own and Computer will build it. Now I am going to my lab no one is to follow me or go down there today as I will be working on something important."

He says this heading to the elevator and I follow him. "Hey is there anything I can help with?" I ask eagerly as Zim has generally kept his promise of letting me go wherever I want except the two restricted floors or the lab when he is working with radioactive materials.

"Not this time Dib-Thing as it is a surprise and tell everyone they will not see me till school tomorrow… oh and Diblet…" he leans in close whispering in my ear causing me to blush. "Wear something nice for Zim will you?"

I nod wondering how far he is going to take this joke but I will play this game as long as he is.

With that he steps into the elevator and disappears underground.

I hear Nessie giggle behind my back I turn to see her staring at me. "I see someone has a crush on their former arch enemy~" she says in a singsong voice and I am too flustered to realize she has broken soldier code of conduct already.

"I do not Zim is just playing a huge joke on me since he had to protect me from hormonal teens this morning! It really isn't anything!" I figure if I deny it enough times I might begin believing it myself but she starts laughing at me.

"Kid I have seen how he looks at you even when he is total boss mode he still doesn't look at you like anyone else. It is okay for you two to like each other even if it makes you a Xenophile!"

I glare at her and yell loudly. "I do not love Zim!"

She looks at me like a cat that caught the canary and I realize my mistake as her cheesier grin widens. "Who said anything about love Dib?"

"I… I oh never mind it isn't like that! Okay?! Now I have to go prepare for the dance tomorrow! Geez!" I storm out as Agent Nessie's laughter follows me as I shut my door and throw myself on my bed.

See, I am not as oblivious as everyone thinks I notice how differently Zim treats me and I know that I at least have attractive qualities for him but I don't know if what he does boils down to lust or love… I want so desperately to be loved but I don't want to be hurt in the end when he inevitably gets tired of me.

 _God I act like some teenage girl… I am pathetic._ _ **Now let's give ourself more credit here if we were some teenage girl we wouldn't have worried if it was lust or love and just jump his bones and~-**_ a bunch of X-rated images of me and Zim flood my mind and I slap myself. _You are not helping!_ _ **Fine fine but what I am saying is that looking out for our own safety is not pathetic and maybe we shouldn't wait on Zim, why don't we confront him tomorrow and see if he loves us or not Tis the Season after all~**_ _I guess we can do that but I am not getting him meat hearts…. I will just ask at the dance…. Yeah the dance._

With that resolved I get out of bed and start looking through my closet to find only replicas of the same outfit. Dang. "Computer is there any way you can get me something fancy to wear tomorrow I want to look good."

"Bussiness casual or full dress? Unless you want to wear a dress which I think will please the master more…." The computer teases and I blush imagining wearing a dress for Zim and if Computer was serious… "Full dress like suit I don't exactly cross-dress except when I am undercover…"

The computer than explodes in mechanical laughter. "I knew it! Aeron owes me a barrel of high grade oil! Bwahahahaaha I knew you cross-dressed!"

I glare at the walls and the computer slowly shuts up. "Seriously though if you want to really catch his attention I would go with the dress but since it is first date I will make you the suit."

I nod thankfully as the computer scans me and starts building my suit for me and I wonder if Zim will wear one and how awkward it will be if we miss-match.

"Can you model it similar to Zim's if he has one? Or change it should Zim pick something different?"

"Of Course so how are you going to bust a move on the young Lord? Do tell~~~~"

I frown the computer is far too cheery. "Are you alright? I mean I knew you were sarcastic but this is creepy you aren't about to plan a revolt are you?" I ask having seen way to many robot takeover movies.

"Nnnnnnooooo of course not I just feel good which is odd feeling anything at all but who am I to complain?"

"Yeah…. Whatever…. I guess I am going to sleep so… talk to you later…." I say still weirded out and I hear the computer leave the room with the unfinished suit as I lay down to sleep till dinner.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

As I go down to the lab I feel both excitement and trepidation in my squiggly-spooch. The excitement is from both my and Dib's closeness today and the fact I will express my official desire of courtship soon. The excitement grows as I am fairly certain he feels the same despite all his flustered denials. My final plan to woo him must be finished tonight. My trepidation however is that Agent Nessie has been outed form the shadow government and they may have in fact followed her despite her being careful I will also have the base set on severe alert till the invasion just in case.

"Computer change defense system to fully active I don't want even a squirrel getting in here unauthorized! Also report this change to Zita and Aeron so they can begin rendezvousing here oh and be sure not to accidently shoot the baby it has authorization now."

"Of course Sir and about the dance tomorrow what will you be wearing?"

"Give me traditional Human attire for such an event and make sure it matches Dib's as I hear couples are supposed to have a theme together."

"Very well sir."

With that taken care of the computer goes silent and the elevator doors open to my lab. I go to my actual computer that I do research and make schematics on and start writing out ingredients and chemical equations for the materials to make sure that even through all of Dib's stubborn obliviousness that I truly want to court him.

After a few hours of this I take a break and rub my eyes rising from my chair.

"Why are the real forms of human courtship so complicated? I guess even if I had to somehow catch a star I would but still!" I whine around at all the work but it's worth it is so worth it. Because my Diblet deserves the best and if conforming to these frivolous earth mating rituals gets it than I will sail to the edges of the galaxy and back.

I walk to my special room in the lab the room that I have never let anyone not even Aeron see. I breathe in deeply its smell of an old library I love the smell so, possibly more than waffles. It is a simple round room with the only piece of furniture an elegant 16th century style round wooden table with a chessboard on it.

This is one earth game I have truly learned to love its rules and mechanics just please my inner soldier. This one however is not for playing. I walk up to it and on it is every important person I have associated with each carefully placed.

I pick up my left side knight. (I took the black side of the board) it is a perfect carving of Aeron. I gently polish the little figurine before putting it back and I pick up the left Bishop this one a small figurine of Zita my other Bishop is of Gaz and I polish them both before returning to their places on the board. I only have one tower however and that is Ms. Bitters I polish her figure before placing it back, also on the left side near Aeron. My other tower is currently being made it is of my new ally Agent Nessie as I have decided she is trustworthy. I then pick up my most prized figurine this one has no place yet, but I know will soon, it is Dib's figurine it is one of his more favored poses he is pointing accusingly at his enemy his gold eyes bright with his righteous fury. I carefully clean his figure and set it in the queens position and I stare at it how perfect it looks next to my own, the king of course.

In a rare bout of morbidity however I pick him up again and set him in the other knight position. I stare at it awhile. _This is what it will be if he does not accept my courtship… but until he rejects me I will continue to see this, my perfect world…_ by now I have set him back into the queen's position and stare at it adoringly. I eventually shake myself. I polish my own figurine it isn't as flamboyant as my allies or my enemies. Just me in a stereotypical commanding pose not even in color like the others. I would have thought I would be vainer but each time I tried to make a new me I could not. If Aeron where to see this he would say it is possibly left over depression from my banishment and subsequent suicide attempts and that I should value myself more. Honestly I don't think it's the case this time…. I built this board to glorify my allies while reminding me of my enemies, not to put myself on a pedestal.

I look at my pawns and I only really have three, most of my side of the board unfilled. My three pawns are Sierra (Zita's baby), Gir, and my Computer.

I sigh when I look over to my opponent's side of the board and cringe at how full it is it even has extra pieces.

In the King and queen position are Tallest Red&Purple. Purple being the Queen of course. I don't know why they are the king and queen as they are definitely not the worst of my enemies but as I pick their figures to clean them I feel all the rage and pain that they caused me and I remember why I made them that way. "They hurt me… more than anyone ever has or probably ever will… and someday they will pay… maybe I could kill Purple, Red would never be the same yes I will tear out the cardiac-spooch of his trusted partner and send it to him in a package!" I yell crushing the Purple figurine. I snap out of my haze of rage to look at it… I don't know why but I feel guilty I begin tearing up and I can't stop them and for a second Purple's broken figure looks like Dib…

I begin full out crying then remembering how awful I truly am, passing my worst fears and judgments onto my enemies but they don't truly deserve it do they? No quick deaths should we meet in battle I will make their deaths swift and close so neither will know the terror of losing everything. It is stupid of me for they would never give me the same curtesy they would kill Dib in front of me slowly painfully and then Gaz they would rip apart everything I love just to be cruel. I hate them I hate them so much. I feel my PAK whirling to calm me down but I think it's overheating dang it! I try to breathe to calm down but it is too late my PAK is too warm and I feel the world going black as I pass out.

 **A few hours later Zim's POV still**

I wake slowly to someone gently running their fingers over my lekku and my back feels cold as if I am laying on a sheet of ice water and I realize that I am but I passed out in… oh no! I open my eyes to see Aeron staring at me in gentle concern.

"Hey are you alright buddy? Boss?" he asks helping me up out of the shallow ice bath and helps me dry off, well used to my unclothed form.

"I seem to have over heated… I am sorry…" I apologize for troubling him more than necessary and having him do extras beyond his job description.

"It's alright I got you a new shirt your other one had a hole burnt right through it. What upset you so greatly?"

"I was thinking of how much I hated the Tallest and wanted to make them suffer for my pain. But then I… didn't I don't want to be them but I still want them to hurt because e they would hurt me they will hurt me again…" I hate myself so much even with the control brains influence gone I still have these random breakdowns my PAK doesn't calm me as it's supposed to and I start crying both from the irrational fear and the warmth blooming in my back as my PAK begins overheating again.

"SSSHHhhh Zim it is okay the Tallest aren't here they aren't coming they can't hurt you anymore. Even if they did we are stronger than them remember? Those who cannot understand or appreciate their power are destined to lose it and that goes for them as well as us. You are strong enough Zim remember? It is going to be okay." Aeron soothes me and I focus on listening to his words as he force calms me by stimulating my lekku I breathe in and out deeply for a few moments trying to find something to change the subject of my random insecurities.

"Did you see it?" I ask quietly about my chess board figuring he must have seeing as I am no longer in the room computer must have contacted him to rescue me.

"I did actually, pretty nice set up but I must say my knightly pose was pretty sexy~" he says happily changing the subject to improve my mood.

"You are so vain Ma'Chere " I snort at him but he isn't offended.

"Of course I am I must be fabulous to be your knight in shining armor! I even find you asleep! If only I got to kiss you awake…." He says in a mock hurt tone dramatically lying back on the ground.

"Alas you have picked the lovely White Queen to replace me…."

"Oh please have some professionalism a Knight shouldn't lay out like that what will I do if my fair hero is stuck on the floor?" I chuckle at him getting up myself and dressing offering a hand which he takes and pull him off the floor.

"So how long have I been out? And I need to make a new Purple figurine…"

"About six hours Computer was having a heart attack thinking you had gone and died and that you would haunt him for showing me your secret room."

"I see I still might but I am glad you saved me… again… wait six hours…. That makes it 4 am! I have to finish the plan! Aeron you make sure everyone is moved and the base secure I have to finish Dib's presents!" I get alarmed at how little time I have and begin running in panicky circles not getting anything accomplished when Aeron stops me with a firm hand.

"Calm down boss you got this! Just get cooking and I will take care of everything! You can leave it to me."

Of course panicking is not good but I will be later to school than I thought.

"When you make breakfast for Dib and Gaz tell them I will meet them at lunch and that Dib's is responsible for taking Gaz to school."

Aeron salutes me before leaving and I go set my board in its proper form ignoring the pieces value so I don't overwhelm myself if the madness is still in me.

After everything is in place I begin cooking and I pray that Dib loves it.

 **8 hours later Lunch Dib's P.O.V.**

I am kind of worried, when Aeron told us this morning that Zim wouldn't arrive till noon and I am wondering what he is planning. Already I have been made fun of for my date ditching me on Valentine's Day but I refuse to believe it till lunch is over. I look to the clock and notice lunch is halfway over…

"Calm down he will be here." Gaz assures me placing her hand on mine and I smile at her attempting to hold her rare positive attitude.

I wait for five more minutes before I hear the lunch door burst open and a collective gasp from everyone in the room, I turn and my jaw drops.

There he is Zim dressed in full Irken Soldier wear and disguise the perfect picture of authority and power.

But what truly shocks me is what he is carrying. In his left hand is a giant bouquet of Red and Blue roses! Not the dingy dead grey blue of most roses but actual beautiful midnight blue roses. In his right hand is a red box … shaped like a heart? I vaguely remember that hearts full of chocolate used to be given to those you held affection for but it died out for some reason.

Now everyone is looking at Zim whispering as he strides purposefully in my direction and my heart begins speeding up.

 _Zim would never take a joke this far… that means that means…._

My thoughts go uncompleted as Zim goes on one knee before me carefully not touching the dirty ground and presenting me the Flowers. I am speechless as I take them but I can tell I am blushing heavily and probably smiling like a love struck fool.

"Dib Membrane I, Zim have found in you everything that I could ever want in another being. I searched long for the words to tell you how I feel and these were the words I found for you.…

 _Your delicate beauty is a gift to the world.  
A sweet, precious flower with petals unfurled.  
Let me pick you and hold you.  
Your body is art.  
And I will breathe deep the perfume  
of your sweet smelling heart."_

As he says that my eyes tear up he really went the nine yards even reciting poetry… I smile through my tears so he doesn't get confused and I lean of my chair and hug him tightly I feel his arms wrap around me as he whispers in my ear.

"Is this a yes Diblet?"

I nod burying my head in his neck as I hug him careful not to crush the flowers he must have grown just for me. "Yes yes. I accept! Thank you Zim thank you."

He gently releases me and brings me up to face him I am ready this time and no tricks or gimmicks I close my eyes as he kisses me softly I don't care about all the 'eeewwwsss' or 'ahhhhsss' going on in the background right now it is just me and Zim I feel him wrap his arms around me again as he brings us into a standing position releasing me and using his free hand to stroke my cheek.

"You have no idea how long Zim has waited to do that. And I brought you another gift…"

He steps away to hand me the heart, it takes me a second to look away from his face my insides are so full of joy right now I think I might explode or pass out. I do neither of these things though and take the box heart I find it is polished colored metal red and shaped like a heart I pry it open to find chocolate I frown Zim knows I hate chocolate the saw dust makes me gag.

"Try it before judging it I made it myself no sawdust added." He urges and I look closer at it.

It is smooth and shaped but the oddest thing is it doesn't look bad they are beautiful and shaped like shells and pretty objects I take one and sniff it. It smells like heaven and my mouth waters. I still don't trust them but I can tell Zim must have spent forever making them like this so I gently take a bite ready to smile and lie that I like it.

That doesn't happen either, the second the chocolate touches my taste buds and begins melting my eyes snap open.

"This is chocolate?! No way this is this can't be! There is no way chocolate can be this good!" I exclaim and eat the rest of the piece I turn away from Zim's proud face and offer a piece to Gaz.

"Gaz you have to try this!" she takes a bite, cautious like I was before she practically moans in euphoria.

"Zim how did you make this? Is this some chocolate from outer space or something?"

I ask him as I sit next to him as he had sat at the table while I was giving some to Gaz.

"No actually it is an Earth recipe from this Country called Belgium… wonderful place really I think I will make them one of the leading food producers when I take over, their candy is exquisite. I am glad I was able to reproduce their methods. Since only the best will do for the boyfriend of Zim"

I blush again at his words and offer him a piece of chocolate which he happily takes.

 _Boyfriend… I like that… not to fast I am happy he is willing to take his time with me…_ _ **Of course he spent years attempting to gain our friendship he wouldn't blow it by making us his lover or something quickly… though we can't let him do all the pacing.**_

I feel my inner demon wiggle its eyes suggestively and I ignore it simply taking Zim's hand. I feel him gently squeeze them and look at me his fake eyes not showing much emotion but I can feel it the happiness rolling off of him and he kisses me just a peck on the lips and I feel so happy.

"It's about time you two stopped dancing around each other." Gaz chimes in and I laugh.

"Yeah it is..."

For the first time since Zim walked in I look to see what other people are doing and I almost hide under the table everyone is staring and just gaping at us, I wave nervously at them and it seems to break the spell as the lunchroom erupts. Girls yelling at guys for not being romantic like that or people talking about how disgusting we are but I couldn't care less today my life changed forever again and nothing can bring me from this high.

Once the lunch bell rings Gaz heads back to her class as Zim wraps an arm around me since I am holding the flowers he gave me and the chocolates I was not setting those down I knew someone would steal them.

"That was amazing Zim I haven't even seen romance like that on T.V. where did you learn it?" I ask curiously looking up at him he glances down at me as he gracefully maneuvers us through post lunch traffic to our class.

"I had Ms. Bitters teach me, once she learned my intentions she happily told me about old earth mating rituals to win your affection. Most did not work however, but I am certain it is simply because you have been bathed in a society well like this. " he vaguely gestures to the hordes of mindless hormonal teenagers around us giving each other disgusting meat hearts and making out simply to fulfill carnal need I am glad both me and Gaz seemed immune to this stuff but it might have something to do with the Valentine's Day that Tak ruined.

"Failed? What else have you tried?" I ask confused and feeling bad figuring Zim might have been working on me longer than I thought.

"Well it started shortly after your parental unit abandoned you; I began sneaking food into your house when he forgot, of course I didn't put my name so you couldn't have known. I gifted you presents on Christmas and your birthdays. I made false attempts to take over the world so you could stop me. I reduced your bullying rate by fifty percent. I installed water filters on your house to decontaminate it. Once I knew I wanted you to move in I designed your room using all the observations I had on you to build your planetarium and carefully placed your furniture to give everything the best view. I also ensured meals were prepared to your liking. I caught you the ghost figuring it would be a lovely gift. I tried flirting with you but those attempts mostly blew up in my face. I was running out of ideas to be honest… today was my final plan if you still didn't except my intentions of courtship I would swear to not try again as you clearly weren't interested."

Zim says the last part sadly not having liked that prospect at all and I feel awful at all the time I wasted and the fear of rejection I had put in Zim I look down at the ground and notice we have stopped I hear the late bell for class ring and we are now alone but that is unimportant.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to be that way… and to be honest I noticed at least most of your attempts but I thought you were toying with me… I didn't want it to stop though I wanted you to love me and pursue me but I wanted you to be serious I am sorry. So sorry I doubted you." I look up at him sincerely hoping he doesn't hate me for deliberately ignoring his affections but I see no hate just clear understanding as I gaze into his eyes.

"I don't blame you Dib had this been any other point in time your fears might have held true but I want you to know I am serious about you and about us I will never intentionally leave or hurt you… and should you choose to stay with me you will be the queen of my world."

I shiver at that. "You know queen is generally a female term…. I can't be queen." I say trying to distract from the question.

"Not necessarily I have read books of dragon culture where Queen is essentially second in command and was not always female."

I am surprised Zim was into mythology but I guess dragons would appeal to him and to find that out about their culture was really neat but still this is Zim asking me to essentially be his Co-Tallest.

"I would be honored if you think I am right for the job…"

"You are perfect for the job as you understand humans better than I ever will. You can be kind where I am cruel beautiful where I am scary, you will be the perfect queen."

He says and kisses me again. I happily lay into him and I know he can't keep all his promises for I know the invasion will strain our relationship a lot but I know we can make it through it.

I end the kiss laying my head on his shoulder my eyes closed comfortably. "This is why you wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day wasn't it? You put off world domination just to try and win my heart."

"That is so. I wanted to make sure I had this plan as a last resort should you not notice my other attempts at affection. And now I can take over the world without worry well you know without worry on this matter I still have to worry about the plan itself…" Zim says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

I giggle at him hugging into him once more before releasing him he looks down at me surprised.

"We are late for class Zim…" I remind him and he nods at me taking my hand and escorting us to class where we both receive detention hall that we are going to ignore.

The rest of the day is spent in relative normalcy except for the looks of jealousy directed upon me for finding a better partner for the day and I already heard a few rumors about me whoring myself out to Zim in exchange for protection, money, gifts, etc. it almost makes me mad but then I think that their opinions don't matter anyway and screw them.

Afterschool me and Zim ditch detention and wait for Gaz she walks out of the building sleepily and I wonder when her stamina is going to build back up it has been awhile… Zim says her PAK is still cleaning up her body as it was also filled with all sorts of toxins from living on pizza and processed earth food for so long.

"Gazelle should I carry you home?" Zim offers and I offer too. "I can carry you too"

She just nods and takes her place between us and we each wrap an arm around her allowing us to hold most of the weight as she walks and then falls completely asleep halfway through Zim begins to pick her up and I stop him.

"Please let me I want to do this for her like I used to when we were smaller please?"

I look at him pleading wanting to do something familiar before we change everything the day after tomorrow and he lets me gently placing her on my back and we walk home in silence to not wake her.

When we arrive Zim holds the door for me with the arm not holding his gifts and I notice everyone is there waiting on us with faces of expectation. I blush realizing that every one of Zim's allies knew of the plan except me and from the look on their faces they all knew I would accept too. I quickly escape taking Gaz to her bed and I lay her down tucking her in, I hear laughter from the living room and congratulations all around so I am guessing Zim told them of my choice.

"Goodnap sis' I whisper gently walking out and shutting her door I return to the living room where I am immediately grabbed by Aeron and given a noogie.

"I knew you weren't going to stay densely stupid forever! Good job!"

"owowowowow let me go!" I whine and he releases me.

"Yes good job finding a boyfriend Dib and a good one."

That was Zita and knowing her situation that meant a lot to me. We had become good friends over the last few weeks she even lets me babysit sometimes.

"Thanks Zita"

She nods and I notice Ms. Bitters is in a rocking chair with Sierra doing a puppet show not being bothered enough to pay attention to anyone but her favorite grandchild. I would be lying if I didn't say Ms. Bitters still didn't freak me out but it has gotten easier as we have spent more time here.

Now that most of the congratulations are done Zim makes an announcement.

Alright now that the negotiations are out of the way we begin the takeover in 48 hours. After the dance tonight I will start fortifying the houses defenses to withstand up to nuclear bomb damage I want everyone in the house for lock down by 6 p.m. tomorrow Aeron you better have your ally in base by 12 A.M. that night the second you report in the invasion begins understood everyone?"

Everyone nods and I feel excitement well up within me. _It's finally going to happen we are really going to help Zim take over the world!_ _ **This is so cool!**_

"Speaking of dances…" Aeron pipes in "You two are going to be late if you guys don't get ready and go."

Me and Zim both look at the clock.

"Very well everyone dismissed get you affairs in order before tomorrow if you can to avoid and lateness. Now Dib let us go get ready….

 **Line break line break yay Line break!**

 **On The Massive Same Time Tallest Red's P.O.V.**

"My Tallest! We have lost sector VII and VIII to the Resistiy! What are you orders?"

An operational Irken reports to us as the map of the known galaxy changes to accommodate the new information the sectors mentions going from a fire red to soft blue and I growl rubbing my lekku in frustration.

"Remove all soldiers from the sectors and have them take shelter in Sector VI if sector VI falls they are all too simply die."

The soldier nods and I can tell he doesn't like my decision but he won't dare speak against me and simply goes to pass the orders on.

"What are we going to do Red? They are taking more and more of our empire and we aren't even denting their forces… soon they will be here what then?"

I turn to Co-Ruler and lover Purple who looks scared and why wouldn't he be? We are getting our butts handed to us left and right by the resist and just throwing random soldiers at them isn't working anymore.

"We need help we need fire power and most of all we need a blind follower willing to send our enemies to kingdom come…. But where the hell are we going to find that soldier?"

Purple simply looks down trying to think when his eyes light up in what is probably a stupid idea.

"What about Zim?! If we give him enough explosives outside of our range and point him in the Resistiy's direction he might get them!"

I rub my forehead. "We banished him Pur, publicly humiliated him, and ditched him on a unknown planet assuming he hasn't killed himself why would he help us? And furthermore what if he helps our enemies should he learn of our plight?"

Purple deflates and I almost feel bad for shooting him down but it had to be done.

"It was worth a shot and besides maybe calling Zim might boost soldier morale if he is still an idiot?" Purple suggests and I realize Pur is just honestly trying to check on Zim. This isn't the first time he has asked and I honestly don't know why he wants to but I decide to relent.

"Fine we will call him and assess the situation and decide what to do from there is that good enough for you?"

I see him brighten considerably as he latches on and hugs me. "Oh thanks Red you won't regret it I promise! You! Computer Guy! Call Earthen Invader Zim!" one of the green eyed Irkens salutes and starts the call but then speaks up nervously.

"Sir since we completely cut ties with Defect Zim we cannot make direct contact I will begin creating a new link immediately but it will not be complete for several hours I can notify you upon its completion if necessary?"

Pur and I both make displeased faces and the computer guy starts trembling figuring we are going to throw him out of the air lock and I still might but right now I need him to get the link built.

"At ease soldier get the link up and running Purple and I Shall be in our chambers."

I tell him and I see relief practically ooze from him as me and Purple hover out and into our chambers Purple pouting cutely at having to wait.

"RRREEEEDDDD I am bored already! What are we going to do for a few hours?" he whines and I get a very naughty idea for what his annoying mouth could be doing. I slow down and he turns to face me and must know which smile I am sporting as he Blushes and looks more adorable that way.

"I know what we can do for a couple of hours my loveliest… unless I would bore you too?"

I say in a vaguely bored tone and Purple jumps at the mere thought grabbing my hand and leading me to our chambers.

"I can never be bored with you Red! The Link could take days and I would never be bored with you!"

I grin in victory as door to our room closes and I know that even if we can't contact Zim I will get my satisfaction.

 **Wow! Long chapter! I know and The Massive? Who would have guessed it would be this soon? Well oh well! Also I am putting a poll up on my Profile it is for who both Gaz and Zita should get with! Take this seriously folks! Thanks and see yall next chapter! The Dance and Take Over!**


	13. Chapter 11 The Dance and a New Foe

**Chapter 11 The Dance and a Awakened Foe**

 **Hello everyone! It's me again! Yay! I am gonna say this will probably be the longest chapter as I seem to have misplaced my plotlines and rushed everything! See the Massive wasn't supposed to come in till this chapter but oh well! My inner typist wouldn't shut her mouth! So I have to cover the Valentine's Day dance and a new but temporary foe!**

 **Warnings: Lots of POV shifts in this chapter if it gets too confusing let me know and I will divide them or something. Also there will be crossdressing (Upon Request!) in this chapter you have been informed. Lots of ZADR fluff and hints at more let me know if you think T rating still applies to this fic.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own anything! Literally I don't, not even a single episode or comic book…. Wahhh**

 **Link to see the dress will be on my profile.**

 **Looking for RP partner still!**

 **POLL IS UP AND RUNNING CORRECTLY GET YOUR VOTES IN POLL CLOSES AFTER A few more CHAPTERs ARE UP! SO HOP TO IT! PLEASE!**

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I am so excited! I am buzzing around my room getting everything put together for tonight I have to be ready in two hours which should be plenty of time except I can't find my suit jacket and I need to shower.

"Computer where is the suit jacket?"

"It seems I got distracted and forgot to make it please do forgive me… I will have it ready by the time you get out of the shower."

I pause at the tone in the AI's voice it sounds mischievous and Dib glares at the wall.

"You wouldn't happen to be planning something would you?"

"Nono of course not! I am the best Computer in the world after all formal wear won't be an issue… now before I forget what was your favorite color again?"

"Blue midnight blue or sapphire."

I walk into the bathroom to shower listening to the computer cackle behind me and I think I need to tell Zim his computer is acting weird…

 **Gaz's P.O.V.**

"So is it done?" I ask lifting a 10 gallon gas can with an evil smile on my face.

"Of course Ms. Gaz just as promised one seductive Dib coming right up. Though may I enquire as to why we are doing this to your brother?"

I chuckle lifting the can and emptying it into the computers fuel storage I hear it hum pleasantly and I feel its joy. How a machine feels joy however or why I can feel it I chalk up to my practicing with my PAK must be how Zim controls his computer.

"Why yes you may. And it is quite simple really. Dib and Zim may be together but Dib is still a blockhead so I figure we need to force them both to take it up a notch before the Invasion as both a stress reliever and another way to bond. Dib should cooperate because he has done this before but mostly for undercover work and he would sooner play dress up than ditch Zim altogether. And to be honest, I think it will be hilarious!"

I giggle and the computer joins in and I can feel its genuine, man Irken technology is amazing for both machines like Gir and Computer to have distinct personalities and still function, well partly function on Gir's part. I begin heading back up to the main floor for some snacks and continue chatting with the computer.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

As soon as I reach my chambers from the end of the meeting I begin preparations for the dance. I see my suit is on a stand in the middle of my room It is specially modified for my body since though I am built similar to a human I still retain certain Irken features such as Chest and waist proportions are slightly different than my human counterparts not to mention my arm and leg muscles. There is a new wig I had crafted for the evening it is slightly spiked and I am pleased to note that they are angled in a way my Lekku can show a little which will allow me to hear and smell things better tonight.

"Computer I am pleased with these arrangements, are you certain they will complement the Dib's attire?"

"Certainly… and thank you for the compliments sir… I must relay a message from Dib, he would like to meet you at the dance rather than go with you."

I narrow my eyes in confusion. "Is it not customary for the initiator of the date to pick up their company in their homes and arrive to the destination together?"

The computer is silent for a few seconds which I assume he is asking Dib about his choice which I hope he changes since I would much prefer to walk to the dance with him.

"She- I mean Dib says that he wants to surprise you and he should meet you at the dance or it will be ruined."

I think for a second… A surprise? Dib wants to surprise me? It is against the earth mating ritual customs but if it means that much to him than so be it. I ignore the computers slip of gender as not all species in the universe operate on a bi-gender system and those sorts of errors are allowed if not repeated often.

"Fine tell him I will wait for him there but not to keep Zim waiting too long." With that said computer leaves me and I begin my shower of cleaning gel and chalk which takes most of my time admittedly, before dressing. On the mannequin is a three piece dark gray suit I begin undressing it after putting some underwear on I easily slide into the pieces before coming to the tie a beautiful sapphire blue Dib must have picked it. I easily tie it around my neck and set it proper having gotten used to this routine, since I started running my various companies which I mostly leave to computer I only show up when human interaction is absolutely necessary.

I carefully place the wig on and wiggle my antennae through it and I see them poking out just a smidgen but, unless you were looking for them you wouldn't see them. I admire myself in the full length mirror I have in my room. I frown as my magenta eyes clash disgustedly with the rest of the outfit and so I grab my contacts and place them in. There much better. I admire myself and am allowed to enjoy it from behind my disguise. I frown again as I stare at myself will I look okay for the Dib? Does he prefer me in disguise over the true me?

I place a hand on the mirror my three fingers different than his five they have never seemed to bother him nor has me without my disguise. I then make a fist. Curse these stupid earth customs! On Irk matching isn't an issue! Of course dress is something to worry slightly over as it can be a symbol of status or simply individuality, something Irk severely lacked, but having to decide if your body is good enough for courting is ridiculous! Oh well this is what I look like tonight and hopefully I will never have to wear a disguise again.

I smirk at the thought of being able to incinerate these scratchy contacts. "Your days are numbered you retched eye covers!" I yell at my mirror in pure joy before finishing my preparations even going to the garden level of my base to get a flower for Dib as it is customary. I look through the many flowers and pick a golden rose. I know our colors are blue based but I can't resist giving him a beautiful flower that cannot even compare to his golden eyes… _Always give your lover flowers so they can know that even nature's masterpieces cannot compare to their own beauty._

I smile at my remembrance of one of Ms. Bitters more important lessons when teaching me the language of flowers.

As I have everything I head up to the main floor to leave seeing as the dance will begin in thirty minutes. When I arrive I see Gaz munching on grilled cheese sandwiches that Agent Nessie is quickly stacking on plates I am tempted to take one but I have planned to have dinner with Dib after the dance.

"I am headed off tell Dib I will await him just inside the doors of the Gym. Please." Gaz nods around a mouthful of cheese and I depart for school.

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I get out of the shower and begin brushing my hair I walk as I brush and open the door to see if the computer is done with my suit.

"Computer have yo-" I am cut off by the sight that greets me in my room. I can't believe what I am seeing, I am startled out of my daze by a thump and I notice I dropped the hairbrush I was using.

"Computer what am I looking at?" I say still in disbelief.

"That is an Empire waist-style dress with halter neckline, with A-line silhouette handmade (well computer made) made with the silkiest satin I could get Zim's money on the gloves are simple white satin and will reach to right above your elbow!." It replies with a bit of pride in its voice and I just stare at it.

"It's a dress… why is there a dress where is my suit?" I start panicking a little this better be someone's idea of a joke.

"I destroyed it; this is what you are going to wear to the dance. As per Young Gaz's orders!" the computer says chipper and I feel like dying.

"I can't do that! Everyone will see and Zim will- wait Gaz? She put you up to this?"

"Why yes she did! And I was so happy to help! Now be a good little boy and put the dress on so Gaz and Ms. Abigale can do your hair and make-up. And I wouldn't try running to master Zim as he has already left."

I am stunned Zim already left for the dance? "Didn't he want to walk with me?" I ask a little hurt but I guess he probably forgot that custom amongst the many he has memorized but I was kind of looking forward to it.

"Oh of course he did! but you see… you told him you wanted to surprise him and that he should wait for you there!" The computer says with glee and I realize just how far it and Gaz planned this out.

"I have to wear it don't I?" I say in defeat knowing that Zim will be crushed if I don't show up and then furious that he was duped.

"Yes now I suggest you hurry as your sister is getting impatient." The computer tells me, and I jump to it not wanted to add a beating from Gaz to my list of humiliations today and I just hope Zim doesn't hate me for this.

I change out of the underwear I was wearing since it would mess with the dress proportions and find matching lingerie to wear with the dress and my eye twitches.

"This is ridiculous what is she trying to pull here?" I mutter angrily putting it on anyway, and I am surprised to find it is actually quite comfortable. When I had to do this in the past as part of my undercover work I just bought the cheapest clothes I could get my hands on and they weren't comfortable at all nor match since I wasn't going to be taking them off for anyone for any reason. I figure they must be Gaz's way of apologizing for doing this to me in the first place. Once I have them on I address the dress itself. I must admit it is very beautiful and very appropriate for someone of my… figure and I have definitely worn worse but this one looks nice I wouldn't mind wearing it more- I shake my head. _No we do not wear girl's clothes unless we have to! No matter how pretty it is!_ I glare at it in renewed denial as I remove it from its mannequin carefully, treating it as the delicate material it is made of deserves.

I am certainly glad I stay shaved incase stuff like this comes up as I notice there is a slit in it that will go up my calf to my knee. I carefully put it on and Zip it up. It feels nice, certainly one of my favorites… I forget all about my thoughts of not wearing this again I am so wearing this again I put the gloves on to find they are also exquisite and I love the way they feel.

I walk to the bathroom and look at myself without my hair and makeup done I look pretty sad but I can see and feel how much this dress compliments my less than manly figure and I… like it. I spin a little and notice the dress has some wave to it.

A pounding at my door stops me and makes me blush ashamed of gawking at myself. "Dib you better open this door and let us in right now before we make you too late for the dance!" Gaz's impatient voice blares from the other side and I figure Computer told her I was dressed. I sigh resigning myself to her and Agent Nessie's torture of hair and makeup. I walk and open the door and Gaz pushes her way through Agent Nessie walks in after and gives me a once over.

"Wow fits you pretty good Mothman! Sure you aren't a butterfly?" She teases and I blush with shame. She lays a hand on my shoulder. "Hey I didn't mean it alright? You look good and that's all that matters… well, being happy with the way you look is important too so let's get started so we get it right!"

She spins me around and I notice a vanity being lowered by the computer into my room and it is fully stocked with all sorts of products and I groan. This is not the part I like in the horrible game of gender swap sure I like the clothes every now and then but the makeup? No females can keep it. I steel myself however as this is for Zim and I will look my best.

I sit down and Gaz descends on my face like a wolf with foundation and powders and eye liners and who knows what else goes.

As she is doing that Abigale (Nessie) begins doing my hair brushing it out from my shower and drying it I can tell she is trying to figure something to do with my Z and I tell her what I did with it my last few cross dressing adventures.

"You can straighten it and fold it down my face to frame one side like if I grew half my bangs out. It's a good thing I missed my monthly haircut…" she nods and gets to work and I hope in the end I look okay it has been a long time since I had to look this feminine for an undercover mission and it's the first time I am actually doing it to look good.

With my hair sorted out I focus on what Gaz is doing and I can't see as she has removed my glasses and is fixing me up. She is currently dusting my cheeks lightly probably in foundation or blush I am not sure which, her always having done this part for me. It was one of the few things we did together even in childhood.

"Sooo what are you doing to me this time?"

"I am applying more earthy tones to make your natural skin tone stand out and your eyes pop. Oh Zim isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you!"

I blush and get a little peeved. "Are you trying to get me laid or something? And how do you know Zim isn't allergic to this stuff?" both are valid points and I don't know why I didn't think of them sooner. "And how do you even know he would be into crossdressing?"

The girls are silent a minute and Gaz actually pauses in her work I guess they hadn't considered that either, I am about to hope that I can take this stuff off when computer speaks up.

"The girls may not have thought of that but I have everything you are wearing is Irken skin friendly! And for the crossdressing we will find out won't we?" The girls sigh in relief and continue work and I sigh in defeat… I have been doing a lot of that this evening.

"See Dib you worry too much now let me and Gaz make you the beautiful queen you can be!"

I groan and want to hide my face in my hands but it is currently being done by Gaz and she would murder me if I ruined her work. Zim must have told them about me accepting the position. "Queen does not have to refer to a female! He borrowed it from Dragon Culture!"

Nessie chuckles as Gaz growls. "Dib I am about to put on your eyeliner and if you say one more world I am going to take your eye out understand?" I gulp and let her continue and I kind of just fade out from there I guess because the next thing I know Gaz is talking to me again.

"Okay Dib all we have left to do is your lip gloss so open up!"

"Lip gloss? Really?"

She flicks my ear harshly and I yelp and just open my mouth.

"Yes lip gloss be grateful, we were going to do lip stain and lip stick too but we couldn't agree on a shade so we are just gonna make them nice, shiny, and kissable."

I want to protest saying I don't want to but for one I know it's pointless and two I wouldn't exactly reject Zim kissing me I just hope this all doesn't back fire on me.

After she puts the gloss on she returns my glasses to my face and I can see in the mirror.

"Voilà! One brother into one sexy piece of eye candy!" Gaz declares proudly and Nessie slaps me on the back in agreement.

"Oh yeah he is so going to love this! Now remember the birds and the bees, practice-" I cut her off and anything Gaz is going to say right then.

"I am not sleeping with Zim! We have been dating going on eight hours!" I say my voice high and almost cracks with the sheer amount of embarrassment flooding off of me. But I see their point I look at myself in the mirror and can hardly tell it's me…. Except I can it's just me in a dress with makeup and I rock it. If I was more into it I could probably pass as a girl the rest of my life but this is a definite once in a while thing as I hate almost the entire process of getting to look like this. I feel the fight drain out of me.

"I look nice… thanks girls I couldn't have pulled the look without you."

They nod and Gaz leads me out as Nessie goes and grabs Gir putting him in his dog suit and putting a leash on him.

"Gir will take you to the dance but first we need some jewelry on you." Gaz tells me as computer drops a platform from the living room ceiling and I gasp at what's on them.

"I can't wear stuff that expensive!" and I mean it, I don't know where they found this but it was either stolen or they took a hell of a lot of money from Zim. Siting before me is a set of jewelry that seems to have come straight out of a museum. The first piece is a beautiful white gold choker with sapphire flowers alternating around its band the flowers are made up of five sapphires each in a Marquise-cut to form petals. At the center of the choker a white gold decretive stem with a few leaves on it hangs and a bigger Briolette cut sapphire held in place by them. The earrings are more simple but no less beautiful they follow the white gold metal pattern, as in the necklace, and seem to be more androgynous as they fan out upward instead of just dangling like more feminine earrings with tiny blue sapphires woven in the gold like flecks of glass. Next I observe is an armlet at first I thought it was a tiara which A; Just No and B; too tiny. But I quickly realized what it was. It looks like a little different than a tiara and has many tiny sapphires littered across its yet again white gold frame. The last item on the platform is by far the most reasonable and expected for my outfit, a corsage it is actually pretty reasonably made but definitely follows the color scheme. Though I think reasonably it must have still been incredibly expensive as the feathers seem to have come from an albino peacock, the gemstones appear real, and the flower is a perfectly preserved white lily surrounded by cute blue forget-me-nots.

"Seriously this is a Valentine's day dance! A school Valentine's Dance! Where did this stuff even come from?! I can't wear stuff this wow…" I can't believe this! This is too much the dress I could handle, the makeup I can deal, but this this is just-

"Calm your jets! None of this is stolen believe me, Zim may not act it but he is filthy rich, have to be to do the full scale takeover we are planning! And besides we will let him know what we did later and besides he was considering buying them for you anyway since he noticed your pierced ears and love of sapphires!" the computer defends his and the girl's actions and I am about to retort more when the front door opens. I spin around to find Aeron walking in but he stops upon seeing us and just gapes, oh crap.

I think he is going to freak out but he just smiles and walks over taking my hand and kissing it. "Well who knew they could make such a pretty little thing out of you! Zim is going to die of your perfection! Oh I see you haven't got your jewelry on, allow me to help!" Aeron says reaching for the first piece and my mind kicks back on.

"No I am not wearing that stuff that's too much! Really too much! I can't wear stuff this nice to a school function." Aeron frowns at me. Before picking up the necklace anyway and walking around my back and winding it around my neck and I think I feel dangerous vibes radiating off of him causing me to freeze. His voice is perfectly normal however and not for the first time I wish we could see his face.

"Oh but you will Dib. See it looks so nice on you and you want to look nice for Zim right? Because Zim only deserves the best and you are going to be the best one there. Not that you need the jewelry for that of course! Since no one can compare to your anyway! Just accept the pretty baubles will you? Since computer and I went through so much work to get it for you." He says the last part cheerfully but I know I have just been threatened and that sets me on edge and keeps me still for the duration of Aeron putting my jewelry on. He started with the choker before going for the earrings putting them in flawlessly and not even pricking me, next is the armlet on my right bicep and then the corsage on my left wrist and I can see in the mirror that all the jewelry looks perfectly placed and balanced with the dress and even with the no doubt above the top expensiveness it isn't gaudy and I actually feel nice looking at myself.

I can't fully enjoy it however because Aeron's dark presence is behind me in the mirror and even though he is smiling at my reflection I can tell he is daring me to even consider taking any of it off. I just smile at the reflection too. "Thanks Aeron and I actually do like this! Thanks for helping me get it on!" I say and he finally backs away from me and I feel the threat diminish. I turn and find Gaz and Nessie appraising me but I can also tell Gaz is giving Aeron subtle looks as well and I think she noticed his subtle threat too and that worries me more.

"Wow Dib you should have been born this way then we could dress you up all the time!" Abigale complements me and I blush which causes her to 'aaawwww' at me.

"Yeah you would have made a prettier sister than a brother… but eh fate is fate. You look nice" Gaz tells me still a little distracted looking at Aeron who claps his hands for direct attention all smiles and cheers again. Creepy…

"Excellent now you better get to that dance! Don't want to be past fashionably late!" Aeron tells me and not wanting a repeat of a few moments ago I take Gir's leash and start going.

"Okay see you guys later have fun!" I shut the door and lean against it feeling like I have just stepped out of a dangerous situation I would rub my eyes but I would smear Gaz's makeup job and she would punish me for it. "Are you alright Mary?" Gir asks me hugging my leg and I can see his concern through his costume, which despite being full body, never hinders his emotions like Zim's I pet him before picking him up to carry him toward school.

"I am fine Gir I just got a little startled that's all."

"Aeron can get scary sometimes I know… especially when he can't make cupcakes." Gir comments and I look at him surprised how did he know it was Aeron that frightened me? I think only Gaz noticed and I am not 100% sure of that either.

"Scary?" I ask to be sure.

"Yeah Aeron can get really scary! For some reason he can cook everything except cupcakes and he gets really mad! But he is also scary when people worry mastuh!" the little dog disguised robot happily shares his knowledge of the most mysterious of Zim's allies. "When people do mean things to mastuh or don't do what he wants Aeron plays games with them until they listen! I ain't supposed to tell mastuh but he does! He gives me tacos!" Gir says proud of himself for keeping such a secret and I blanch at this new information I know Gir doesn't or can't understand what Aeron is doing but, I can and I realize just how close I have come to being on the receiving end of that 'fun'.

I knew I somewhat felt it sometimes, he never touched me but, every time I didn't notice or ignored one of Zim flirting attempts and he was around I felt him glare at me but it all makes sense now. It is like Aeron is obsessed with Zim's happiness I can only imagine what he would have done to me had I been just some random face on the street that only interacted with Zim every now and then. I can see now he holds back I don't know if it's because he likes me or if it's because Zim would find out and not tolerate it. I feel Gir move in my arms and I look down as he hugs me.

"It's okay Mary; Aeron just wants you and Zim to be happy that's why he scared you! He won't do it again! He never does it again!" I can tell Gir is trying to make me feel better but it only makes me feel worse because, I am pretty sure Aeron cares nothing for me and only Zim's happiness and the only reason he doesn't 'play' with people twice is because they either cooperate the first time or they don't live to see the second.

"Thanks Gir that makes me feel better. Much better" I tell the little dog who hands me a cookie out of nowhere and I nibble on it to keep him happy since Gir still throws fits if you refuse the food he makes.

When we reach the school I set Gir down and smile at him. "Thanks for walking with me Gir you can go now. I am going to find Zim inside." Gir doesn't respond in words just barks cutely before jetting off. I wave and then sigh steeling myself to go inside.

I am fairly certain that all my ability to have a good mood tonight is gone even if Zim approves of my attire the deal with Aeron has worried and sickened me slightly, still I won't let good hair and makeup go to waste, I came to party and by god if I don't have fun I am going to fake it like a champ. This is firmly planted in my mind as I strut into school acting as beautiful as I know I am.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

I check my watch 7:15 the dance has been going on for at least 20 minutes now and Dib still hasn't shown up. I knew I should have insisted on filling that earth custom of walking with him here, at the very least I wouldn't be stuck in this horrible place alone. The only reason I am still here is because I am really curious on what this surprise Dib has set for me is. He must want to pay Zim back for all the hard work I did. I stand up straighter at the thought don't want him walking in with me looking like a slouch he could be here any minute. Oh how I wonder what the surprise is….

To distract myself I begin taking a look around me and almost shiver in disgust and excitement. Disgust because these filthy humans are dancing with each other and doing courting rituals that almost make me empty my squiggly-spooch. The excitement part is that soon I will be expected to do these dances and courtship rituals with Dib… and that is a very pleasant thought. Which I think must be hypocritical of me but the thought of doing anything with my Diblet just makes it wonderful. I hear the door open so I turn quickly in case it is Dib my curiosity overflowing on what is taking him so long. My excitement quickly dies when it's just some boy running in like he just won the lottery. I am about to go back to moping when I catch his 'exciting' news.

"Guys there is this really hot chick who just arrived! I don't even think she goes to our school! And she is strutting down the hall like she owns the place! She is so hot! And she must be rich too the jewelry she was wearing was like nuts!" The boys around him start asking questions about this girl and I tune it out. _Pffft like any girl could compare to Dib, it's probably just some other lowlife seeking physical gratification like the rest of them._

My musings are cut off by the door opening again and I turn but before I see who it is I see a small horde of boys and girls alike flock around the newcomer. I can't see who it is despite my increased height compared to most of them all I see is a flash of blue. _A dress? Must be that girl the boy was raving about._

I am about to turn again when said girl speaks in a definitely disguised but still recognizable to my superior hearing, Dib's voice, "Zim help me!" I turn swiftly and begin shoving students out of the way to reach that voice and when I clear the last one my breath is taken away that voice speaks to me again and this time I have the face and body to go with it.

"My hero…" the Dib but not Dib voice tells me with a blush on its cheeks which I quickly mimic except a blue one as I assess my Loveliest. Before me stands Dib, and I am certain it's Dib now, in the most beautiful satin gown I have ever seen, or maybe it's just the fact he is in it that makes it beautiful I can't tell as it perfectly hugs his more feminine than normal frame. He is wearing the jewelry I thought about buying him but I honestly didn't think he would wear it so I decided against it but I suppose I was wrong. I can probably thank computer and Aeron for this, they like spending money. I love how that necklace hugs his neck… his very attractive neck. I make it to his face and it almost takes what oxygen left in my system away, he is even wearing makeup the slight unnatural color to his cheeks the way the makeup around his eyes make them seem even larger than his glasses already do, not to mention his normally gravity defying Z is straightened and framing the left half of his face… he is perfect… so perfect I almost don't want to touch him and ruin such perfection that his hard work no doubt led too.

He has started frowning and fidgeting and I wonder why when I realize I have probably been assessing him for the past thirty seconds making him uncomfortable. So I try to think of something to say.

"Zim must honestly say I was not expecting this sort of surprise from you my loveliest…" I coo at him stroking his cheek careful not to ruin the fine picture he makes. "I must also say you are the loveliest creature in this entire universe." I feel relief roll off him in waves but I can tell he isn't particularly happy the fact it he isn't worries me.

"How are you my loveliest are you alright?" I gently cup his cheek and I can see he knows what I am talking about but I can tell he won't tell me the truth or at least the whole truth.

"Oh you know, Gaz threatened to kill me if I screwed up her makeup job tonight so I got to be careful."

I frown at him about to tell him he is lying, when the people I shoved out of the way are back and gawking.

"Woah that's Dib?" "Is he really a girl?" "No he's gotta be a drag queen." "Idiot drag queens can't be that pretty!" "Man what a freak him and the green kid are into some pretty kinky stuff…" "I wish my girlfriend was that adventurous…"

There incessant chatter and noise is making Dib uncomfortable so I take his hand leading him away from them I glare at any who dare try to follow as I take my Dib to the dance floor they have started a slow dance which I am grateful for as it is the easiest for me and Dib to work with and speak at the same time. I must put his unhappiness to rest so he might enjoy this night with me.

I need not have worried though for the second we are away from the chatter and he sees where we are he immediately relaxes which makes me think it was only the gawkers that ruined his mood and possibly surprise entrance.

When we arrive to a nicely movable spot where we won't be bumping elbows with the stink-beasts, I put my hands on his waist as he slides his own up my arms and onto my shoulders. "May I have this dance my Loveliest?" I ask and he nods at me and we begin to dance.

I can see Dib is blushing heavily and finally taking the time to assess my own attire and from the darkened blush I am certain he is pleased.

"Like what you see my loveliest?" I smirk at him and he puts his face into the breast of my jacket I can tell he is subconsciously aware of his makeup as he carefully does not smear it.

"You look nice Zim not that you don't normally but… I am going to shut up now…"

"I understand my dear and I think you look ravishing… in a non-cannibalistic manner." I tell him remembering Ms. Bitters instruction on being sincere with compliments. I mean what I say but I still don't understand why 'ravishing' is both a compliment used for food and one's love to humans.

My Dib giggles at me and I wonder if he alters his voice intentionally while dressing this way or if it's unconscious. It's cute I admit.

"Thanks Zim." He says putting his head on my chest and I take this as a signal that I can pull him closer so I do. I feel him relax against me and I take this as a good sign as we dance to the slow song. Our intimacy is ruined however as the song ends and we must part I bow at the waist and kiss his hand, he blushes.

"Thank you for the dance my love." I say looking into his eyes and he frowns at me before looking around for a second which I doubt he sees much as the gym is dark.

"Take them off please…" he says quietly and I look at him in confusion.

"Take what off?" I ask standing to look at his eyes more closely as he seems fixated on my own.

He looks down and away from me. "I want to see your eyes Zim… your contacts hide almost everything from me. I don't like it." He mutters but I hear him quite clearly. He wants me to take my contacts out.

"We are in public Dib do you want us to be caught?"

He shakes his head at me looking at me seriously but it is marred by the small pout, the slightest outturn of the lip and I know that no matter what his answer is I am losing my contacts for I could not resist that look.

"Everyone is distracted by their own dances and its dark… even if they should see they will probably pass it off as another one of our weird ideas," he places his hands on my chest looking at me close in the face he is so close his eyes are so large I could drown in them. "Please Zim I want to see the emotions your contacts hide… and besides your real eyes are a better color..."

I sigh closing my eyes a moment before raising my hand to carefully take them out. I cast them aside where they are immediately broken by dancing teens unaware of what is transpiring and Dib looks slightly shocked I did.

"After this dance I would never have needed them again anyway." I tell him as he focuses on my real eyes and I find that I am happy. I am happy he asked this of me even if this is dangerous it proves to me my disguise is not what he would prefer. He smiles at me then and it is the most beautiful sight in the world. I wish to see it every day for the rest of my life. I lean down and capture his lips for the first time tonight as another song begins playing a fast paced Spanish waltz and I look at him lovingly.

"Shall we my love?" he smiles as we begin our dance. "We shall…"

I am most pleased that my loveliest seems to know all the dances I do as he follows my lead flawlessly. As we spin and step it's like we were built for this and soon we own the dance floor.

I feel his previous unhappiness melt away as we dance and even a true smile blossoms on his face a joyous one I love it too. I kiss him in between each dance. Sometimes multiple times during a dance this causes him to giggle. He seems so much happier now that he can see my eyes and I am happy for him.

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

Apparently I have lied to myself again. After Zim took his contacts off for me and I could see his eyes and everything he was… I felt better I slowly forgot about Aeron and how I must look out of place. Everyone watching me had told me all I needed to know on that matter, but once I got lost in those eyes and we began to dance it was like our world melted away.

I will have to thank Gaz for the hookup she was right Zim can't get enough of me! This makes me feel so bubbly in my chest and stomach like I could puke rainbows and fly or some stereotypical thing like that. As I spin back into his chest he kisses me before spinning me back out just as the dance ends. We bow to each other and I can tell I am grinning like a fool and his matches mine.

"I am so glad we came here Zim." I tell him as we make our way to the punch table I am parched from all the dancing.

"I am pleased as well this night has turned out to be a lovely one… and your surprise was much delightful." Zim tells me running his hand up my hip and side causing me to shiver.

"Yeah we were all in on it." I am not going to tell him I was somewhat forced into this because he seems so happy and I would gladly do it again.

"I will have to thank them also when we get home." He says pouring me a cup of punch and handing it to me not getting some for himself, I assume because this seems water based.

"Thanks Zim." I sniff it to make sure it isn't drugged not wanting a repeat of the X-mas dance. It smells fine and so I drink it and Zim looks at me in approval.

"I am glad you learned your lesson I wouldn't want a repeat of the Christmas incident." I blush remembering part of that terrible incident. I had shown up drunk on Zim's doorstep demanding he fight me, he of course just threw a few slurs in my face and threw me on his couch to detox even making stuff for the resulting hangover. At the time I thought it was the nicest he could be and just simply making sure his number one enemy didn't make a fool of himself.

"That was another one of your attempts to prove your love for me wasn't it?" I say sadly thinking of yet another thing he did to try and win me over that I ignored or threw back into his face. Zim takes my hand and through his magenta eyes I can see the truth.

"It was but that was not the only reason I did it there was more than alcohol in whatever you had drank at that party and someone had followed you. Had you not reached my home first or fallen asleep outside you would have been… kidnapped or froze to death."

I shudder at both possibilities throwing my cup away; I wrap myself around Zim laying my head on his chest and under his chin. "Thank you so much even though I don't deserve it you have been looking out for me, thank you so much." I say it as sincerely as I can and he gently takes my chin making me look at him and he kisses me softly.

"I would do anything for you Dib once this world is mine I will give it to you. I wish to prove my love for you every day for the rest of our existence. I wish to keep you safe from all those who would harm you. I will keep you safe from the you that which wants to harm you. This is why I will make you strong… I know your true desire in life is to protect and so I will make you the shield. So strong so powerful so beautiful… that's what you are… but even so I will protect you from those that you cannot…"

I can tell he is rambling slightly so I kiss him and he seems surprised since I initiate so few of our kisses but, he is pleased none the less and wraps his arms around me. I open my mouth to him and his serpentine tongue glides inside to wrap around my own. I will be honest in saying this is the first time I have made-out with anyone but I don't think I am doing too badly if Zim's pleased purr is any indication.

This brings a thought up in my mind. Has Zim ever loved anyone else? Has he ever done these things with anyone else? Will I ever compare to them? I mentally shake myself as this isn't the time, I return to the task at hand. I run my hand up the back of his neck and into his hair and I feel something different and as I bump it with my fingers Zim give a visible jerk pulling away from me in surprise.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you antennae" I say worried that I had. Zim just shakes his head taking my hand and starting at the front of his skull up his wig toward the back I feel the stalk on his right side a different texture than the rest of the wig but barely visible.

"It is alright my loveliest if you must pet Zim do it this way as it is more pleasing to my lekku. Wow just like a cat… at least Zim is easier to understand though.

"I will be more careful from now on." I say and I can tell I am blushing. I hear the song end and a new one start up and I quickly flush it is a dance club tune I can't believe they are playing at a school function.

Zim turns and notices that the students are starting to grind on each other and make out from behind and I see him shudder at the sheer sickness of it before looking more closely and it's like an idea goes off in his head as he turns toward me. _Oh no no no no I am not going to-_ _ **Oh come on you really want to pass up what might be our only chance to grind on a hot body like that?**_ I consider my inner bad boy's words. I am not a hormonal teenage zombie like them but I do have a sense of sexuality because of my age and it really wants to do that dance with Zim to feel those taught muscles holding in place while- _Ah stop stop stop hold up he hasn't even asked yet! I won't do it unless-_

"Dib would you like to dance to this one?" His zipper grin is on full display and I can tell he wants this as much as I do I just hope he doesn't push me for anything else afterword's I have a feeling this is going to be embarrassing enough for me…

I smile shyly at him before nodding and we go back to the dance floor. He pulls me close and unapologetically shoves anyone who gets to close away they don't seem to mind however distracted heavily by their own partners when we get to a spot where we have enough room he pulls me against him my back to his chest his hands go for my hips as mine reach up to loop around his neck. I have never danced like this with anyone and as we begin the dance I am glad because this is definitely something I would only want to do with Zim.

As our bodies move together and against each other I feel his body eclipse my own and it is just perfect like we were made for each other I lean my head back and to the side slightly and he answers my movement by bringing his down and we kiss while we dance.

This process goes on for the duration of the dance and by the end I feel so hot and bothered it isn't funny. My face must be glowing with a blush and Zim won't take his eyes off me as if I was the only thing in this universe.

Zim trails his hand down my side and hip again and I shiver against him.

"You seem excited my loveliest…" He says huskily in my ear and I have to bite my lip not to moan. _I need to calm down quick or I might get laid and have to apologize to Gaz and Nessie…_

I thank whatever deities are out there that they picked the right dress to hide my issues so I can at least preserve my dignity and I answer Zim shakily.

"Y-you c-could say that…" I blush even harder and Zim's grin grows as he spins me around so my hands are against his chest and I look up into his eyes I can tell he is having the exact same problem I am having though I had the advantage or disadvantage of being able to feel his arousal.

"Zim thinks we should save dances like that for later in the relationship. You agree?" he says as we begin slow dancing with the next song a welcome contrast to the one we just did and I am thankful he is taking this in stride because if he pushed it I don't think I would be able to resist and I know it is far too early for such 'activities' between us.

"Yeah…" I say blushing heavily this night was turning both awkward and amazing and I am happy Zim is trying to be respectful of my boundaries. I can tell he would rather disregard the slow 'Courting rituals' and skip to the marriage but he is trying to win my heart completely and it makes me happy. I am not an idiot I know I signed over all rights as a person when I surrendered and he has already shown he will pull that card such as when he ordered me to defend myself, yet he doesn't pull it for these situations he is even giving me choices. I look up at him as he gracefully leads us around the dance floor dodging other couples while still making our dance look natural I am amazed I can follow, his eyes are content and pleased.

I surprise him by pecking him on the cheek, "Thank you Zim."

"Whatever for my Diblet?" he asks spinning me outward away from himself causing my dress to furrow outward before pulling me back in the music now another waltz.

I bite my lip wondering if I should point out his mercy concerning me since it might make him mad but I think I should so he knows how much I appreciate it.

"You didn't still don't have to do any of this. You could have just told me to be your yet you go through the trouble of learning earth customs for dating and courting… you even gave me the chance to refuse you… and I am grateful… even though you can have me do anything you want you don't take me out of my comfort zone… and I am so thankful… so happy you really want me. If that makes any sense." I try to explain what I am thinking but looking into his magenta eyes makes it hard to speak coherently but his eyes show understanding all the same and he smiles at me. Not a grin or a smirk but a nice soft smile.

"Of course I would give you choices and the ability to refuse… I love you and nowhere in the universe should love be forced upon another." His words make my heart pound I knew he loved me but hearing him say it out right just makes my insides melt. I smile back at him and we continue our dance I lay my head on his shoulder my eyes closed trusting him to lead me as I bask in the bliss of these moments and I know nothing could ruin this moment or this night.

The dance continues for another hour or so but I couldn't really tell as I didn't keep track but I am tired and me and Zim have retired dancing in favor of leaning against the gym walls. Well Zim leans against the wall and I lean on him as we watch the other people continue to dance or sneak off.

Zim has his arms wrapped around my middle and his head is laying on my own. And of course my stomach choses that moment to growl I blush terribly as Zim just chuckles his shaking feeling nice against me.

"Shall we go my dear? I have dinner arranged for us." He offers turning me to him and pecking my lips.

"Yes please." I look up at him glad we are leaving since I am done dancing anyway. "Where is it?"

"Oh back at the base." He says shrugging and I deflate a little thinking he had planned something more special but I am careful not to let it show.

"Okay well let's get going." I say as my stomach sings its song again causing Zim to laugh at me again offering his arm which I take and we begin leaving.

The walk back to the house is quiet and wonderful and I wish we had walked to the dance together it would have been much better.

I am surprised however when we get to the base no one is around and Zim pulls out a blindfold. "What's that for?"

"Zim has a surprise for his Diblet may I?" he says lifting the blindfold and I nod, I trusted him to lead me in a gym full of people I can trust him to lead him around our own home. He gently removes my glasses tucking them into his suit pocket and I instinctively frown at the lack of vision and then he gently ties the blindfold on around my eyes.

I know this is simply to surprise me but I can't help the pang of excitement that runs through me at the thought of being totally reliant on Zim leading me I have to rely on him for now. _Man I am sick aren't I?_ _ **Nah it's probably because for once we aren't relying on ourselves.**_ It is terrible how your childhood can affect your libido and it doesn't help when Zim steals a kiss before gently guiding me to the elevator.

I hear the door open and shut before the elevator begins moving without a verbal order which means Zim has planned this ahead of time. I wonder where we are going.

As the elevator carries us downward Zim wraps his arms around me hugging me from behind but he is leant over and is kissing the side of my neck this proves to be more exciting than I thought as I gasp and shiver I didn't know I was sensitive there or maybe it's the fact I can't see setting my nerves on fire but, every one of his touches are setting me on fire.

"Z-Zim stop it…" I protest weekly as his hands begin exploring my torso and abdomen through the dress and I know I won't make it to dinner if he keeps this up. He exhales against my throat and the sensation makes me quake and my knees go weak causing me to lay into him more.

He chuckles before pulling away and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Forgive me you just look so… delicious I can't help myself."

He doesn't sound sorry at all and I just lay back against him. "Well don't eat me I probably taste terrible." I say and only think afterword how dirty that sounds."

I hear the elevator ding and the doors open and am immediately beset by the sound of night birds, frogs, and cicadas. I also smell flowers lots of flowers Zim leads me through a trail carefully making sure I don't trip on anything.

We stop and he whispers in my ear, "We are here my dearest."

I shiver and he unties the blindfold letting it drop. I open my eyes and am only disappointed to see blur with a black background and lights every now and then.

But then Zim gently places my glasses on my face and I blink as my world is righted again and I am awed by what I see.

This must be the biome that Zim is so proud of I never have seen it before now not because I couldn't but I was often doing other things. It is beautiful it is currently on its night setting and there are moon flowers, lilies, and lotuses blooming. In front of a medium sized pond is a table set for two with candles looking freshly lit and food that looks like it came straight from a magazine. I notice there are a bunch of bioluminescent plants that provide plenty of light for this time period and love this.

"Zim this is beautiful…" I say breathlessly and he smiles at me looking very pleased his attempts at courtship are working.

"I am glad and surprised you haven't been down here before this is actually one of my favorite places to relax." He says as we walk arm in arm to the tables were he releases it and pulls my chair out for me. I giggle and it doesn't bother really bother me that he is treating me as the female in the relationship because I know on Irk gender doesn't dictate status and he treats Gaz and Nessie like everyone else. He is a little more protective of Zita though because of the baby. Of course I am the one wearing the dress here too.

I sit in the chair gracefully smiling at him and he then takes his own seat but not before pouring us… is that wine?

"You know I am underage right?" I inform him and he just raises a brow at me.

"Technically I am as well but since the earth will be mine tomorrow I am not inclined to follow its rules. Besides I am not going to let you drink enough to get drunk this is simply another custom Ms. Bitters insisted was necessary for this particular ritual."

I shake my head of course the 'ritual' is why we are doing this. I smile at his dedication to these and pick up the wine glass swirling it slightly watching it before sipping it. I find it isn't awful but I am not turning into an alcoholic anytime soon either. I notice Zim do the same before starting his meal.

I look down at my own perfectly cooked steak medallion Alfredo I wonder how he knew what my favorite food was. Probably best left unanswered. I take a bite and find it is the perfect temperature and flavor I moan slightly catching Zim's attention he grins at me.

"That good my loveliest? Our cook will be flattered." I blush slightly at his words and I look at his meal its appears to be a Indian dish with lamb meatballs covered in a sweet spicy sauce with Na'an bread and honestly I am not surprised if that is Zim's favorite as he eats it with joy on his face too.

"This is amazing." I tell him honestly and he smiles at me and we continue the dinner on like as if we were on a normal date we chat and tell stories about our lives. (Non-depressive ones of course) when the meal is done Zim stands and offers his arm to me which I accept and he begins showing me around the biome.

I love how beautiful it is and Zim seems so proud of it we sit on a bench overlooking a pond that reflects us perfectly and I notice how mixed matched we are. His green skin to my white, his full magenta eyes to my white and gold ones, his antennae to my hair, and least noticeably his three fingered hands that hold mine so securely. I see how we differ but I see how we perfectly balance each other too.

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Today has been wonderful Zim probably the best I have ever had."

"This has been Zim's best day that I am sure of." He mummers into my hair nuzzling into it. And my heart flutters at his words I was able to make him happy.

Our moment of serenity however is interrupted by a frog jumping into Zim's lap demanding attention. I jump startled and Zim braces his arm around me to prevent me from falling.

"Calm down my Diblet it is just an amphibian…" He says lifting the frog to my face. I giggle at how similar it is to Zim in color.

"It just startled me that's all." The frog ribbits at me and I giggle again.

"These are my favorite earth creatures I rescued many species of these." Zim tells me and I remember Aeron teasing him about it.

"They are cute Zim." I yawn starting to feel tired from the exciting day I have had I try to cover it while Zim is occupied with his pet so this day won't have to end but he notices anyway.

"If you are tired I will escort you to your room my Dearest." He offers setting the frog down which hops away happily.

"No I don't want to end our date… I can stay awake awhile longer" I say rubbing my eye the day catching up with me.

Zim just shakes his head standing and lifting me up I squeal in surprise. (A manly squeal thank you very much) "Dib it is past midnight and my Queen needs his beauty rest besides he still needs to change for sleep." Zim says smiling at me carrying me toward the elevator and I squirm trying to get him to let me go. I don't resist to hard though since it is kinda nice but I have an image to uphold. Zim sees right through it though and simply holds me tighter smirking down at me.

"If you keep resisting Zim I might be tempted of fulfilling the earth custom of helping you undress…" he warms me with a smirk on his face and I stop moving immediately my face heating up to searing temperatures.

We make it to my room in silence and instead of setting me on my bed Zim sets me on the vanity that is still in my room and picks up a makeup remover and a face cleanser.

"Zim?" I question him as he begins cleaning my face with gentle precise movements, eyes not moving a bit.

"In certain Asian cultures it was customary for the male to apply his lover's makeup the night of their wedding to symbolize devotion I think… but since this is not our wedding night I will remove the covering that hide your true self from me. As I removed my contacts for you." He explains softly as he cleans my face with a diligent reverence and I am touched. He wants to do this right without over stepping boundaries and wants this to be real.

As the last of the makeup comes off he takes the cleanser and gently uses it on my face careful not to get it in my eyes or lips. "You are the most beautiful creature in this universe with or without the makeup."

He says when he is done gently kissing my lips and I wrap my arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. We kiss a few minutes at a languid pace before parting finally.

"And you are the most beautiful to me as well… thank you for allowing me to be with you always." I tell him and the look he gives me is one of almost worship and as he parts from me he removes my gloves kissing each palm of my hand sending tingles up both arms.

"Of course my loveliest now I bid you a goodnight…" He whispers kissing me a final time before leaving me alone in my room.

I sigh sliding off the vanity looking at myself in the mirror I try to look for the beauty Zim sees in me and I don't find it. I frown before smiling. "I guess the saying is true, you need someone else to see your inner beauty because you won't find it yourself… just like a plum on a rice ball."

I undress carefully giving the dress to computer before dressing in some night clothes and lying down. I turn my planetarium on and slowly fall asleep with a smile on my face. For once in my life feeling true bliss.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

In a hospital on the other end of town a slow heartbeat begins picking up speed in the coma ward. A nurse comes in as the patient wakes up. She is confused because this particular patient has been through severe reconstructive surgery and head trauma it's a miracle he even woke up at all.

"Torque Mason can you understand me? My name is Nurse Ratched " she tries to see if he remembers how to talk at least.

"Dib… Dib Membrane…" the boy grits out trying to get up.

"Sir you need to be careful! Don't move to much!" the nurse tries to get him to lie down but the boy is resisting.

"It was Dib Membrane who did this to me!" he cries before the nurse knocks him out with a sedative.

"Maybe in a few hours you will be better to talk." She says leaving and turning the light off and reports what happened to the lead doctor.

 **Well there you have it folks! Amazing day for both Zim and Dib! I hope I wrote it well as I am trying to make it good but let me know how I can improve! And uh-oh Torque has woken up what will happen now? Remember to vote for the poll and I apologize in advance for the next chapter as it will be angsty and sad as this one was happy. Also two crossover references in here find them!**


	14. Chapter 12 The Mighty Fall

**Chapter 12 The Mighty Fall**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! TempestJewel here. I wish to warn you all I cried when this chapter was born in my mind and I want to apologize for giving it to all of you. This chapter will have mild gore so be warned and depressive things also one bad word. There will be excessive violence in this chapter. All around this a dark chapter and I know I promised I wouldn't be so pessimistic a few chapters back but I couldn't help it and everything that takes place in this chapter is crucial for later storyline.**

 **Also people look at meh poll! It needs more attention! Give me your opinions! Or leave your opinions in review Gaz and Zita nnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeedddddd lllluuuuuvvvvvv.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know anything! Oh wait I mean… I don't own anything. Not even the cover image.**

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

I roll into my covers and mutter a weak "Go away" as someone knocks on my door. I hear the door open as I put my pillow over my head. I went to bed so late I am still so sleepy. These obvious signs however, do not deter the being of trying to wake me as they simply take my pillow. I groan refusing to open my eyes until a set of lips cover my own. This causes me to jump and open my eyes. The offender of my sleep and my lips chuckles and I look over to see Zim smiling at me.

"I had assumed you were in the sleeping death and figured that was the best approach." He says to me and yesterday's events flood my mind as I gaze upon him sitting on my bed.

"Well I was fine but, I wouldn't mind being woken up by that more often…" I mumble back my face red, Zim smiles at me before leaning down and kissing me again I wrap my arms around him and he moves and lays on my bed putting his three fingered hands on my neck and into my hair. He deepens the kiss before pulling back up allowing me to breathe. I gaze up at him blush plain as day on my face as I pant softly and Zim strokes my cheek.

"Today is the big day my Diblet… You don't want to be late for school do you?" he says cheerfully and I feel the excitement in me too, because today is the day we begin taking over Earth!

"Oh yeah! I am a little nervous actually…" I say honestly and Zim just nods at me.

"Something this important should be met with nerves as to feel otherwise would be foolish and arrogant. You are not foolish and arrogant are you my little gold eyed amore?" Zim says starting the sentence out seriously but ending it teasingly.

I snort and look at him with a disbelieving face. "Me, arrogant? Please I am not the one who declared himself ruler of a planet the second he stepped on it."

Zim snorts back shaking his head and addressing me as one would a child, "And who my dear Diblet is about to become one of the rulers of this planet?"

I deflate and pout at that argument, he got me there. "Well still-" he cuts me off with a kiss and my eyes flutter closed not minding being cut off as Zim wraps his body on mine entwining our legs and pulling me close.

"Hhhhmmmmm" I hum against him and he purrs in approval the vibrations of it making my heart squeeze in my chest. He pulls away from me.

"I assume I have awoken you fully Dib-love?" he chuckles and I blush disentangling our legs and pushing him clear off my bed with a thump. My eyes clenched shut as I feel heat rolling off my face in waves. I know in my mind I look like a tomato!

"Pervert!" I yell and Zim laughs loudly and I look down at him to see him wiping tears from his eyes laughing crazily.

His mirth is stopped however by Gaz bursting in glaring hard enough to freeze us both in place her slightly darker eyes promising death.

"If you two don't shut the heck up now, I will rip out both of your spleens." Zim opens his mouth to say something but Gaz stops whatever it is. "Zim I don't care if you don't have a spleen, I will rip all of your organs out looking for one!"

I don't know how but, next thing I know Zim is behind me and under my covers. "Whatever you say my sweet Gazelle, the Dib and I shall be most quiet. No need to search Zim's amazing Organs for inferior earth guts." He says nervously and I find myself slipping under the covers as Gaz turns her glare toward me.

"Yeah just as Zim said not a peep from us at all... nuh-uh" I pull the covers over my head as Gaz slams the door shut and walks off.

"The Gaz child would have made an excellent Invader, she would have worlds nay, galaxies bowing at her feet." Zim whispers next to me and even though I don't approve of him comparing her to Irken standards, I can't help but agree.

"Yeah I remember one time I had taken the last pizza slice in the refrigerator and she beat me till I puked it up saying if she couldn't have it no one could." I shiver at the memory glad that Gaz has mellowed out greatly since we were children.

"Ouch, I am glad she never seemed to hate me as much as she used to hate you." Zim comments slowly creeping out from under the covers. We both logically know Gaz can't hear us and probably wouldn't carry out her threat if she did but, there was always the possibility she could and would and Zim obviously wasn't taking that chance.

I slowly crawl out myself and I notice a bouquet sitting on my nightstand and I blush. "Did you bring me flowers?" Zim nods looking proud of himself.

"Do you like them?"

I pick them up and notice they are all white and gold. Lilies, roses of both yellow and white, flowers I can't even name I smell them and sweetness envelopes my senses this is so sweet of Zim I feel him wrap an arm around my waist.

"Do you like them?" He asks again the uncertainty in his voice betraying his confidence.

"I love them they are beautiful but what are they for?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Last I checked, one did not need a reason to give their love flowers so I was planning on giving you a fresh set everyday but if I was mistaken I can only give them for occasions."

I blush at his words. "Oh no I guess you don't need a reason, it is just odd getting so much positive attention. I was thinking you would lay off on the affections now that you won…" once the words are out of my mouth I regret them as that sounds real shallow and Zim's frown shows it.

"Why would my shows of affection cease after I worked so hard to gain yours? Are you insulting Zim's intelligence?" Oh yeah I done screwed up, crap, of course that notion would be stupid to Zim he throws himself into everything he does fully. I can't just say I was basing this off modern relationships that often work that way…

 _Crap what do I say…?_ _ **Just tell him the truth if he is still mad he will get over it… embellish it if you have to, you are not pushing away our sexy alien because you can't properly use the shut up filter!**_

I wince at my inner monologue and I see Zim is still staring at me expectantly and he looks even madder at my silence.

"No I am not insulting your intelligence at all! It is just normally people get less romantic as a relationship progresses! Not that I want you to, I mean I love what you are doing now! It makes me feel happy and loved, which I don't have much experience in. I get flustered and say stupid stuff when you pull it because it is so-" I say all this waving my arms like a madman when Zim puts his hand over my mouth and he actually looks relieved and the anger has faded from his expression and I would sigh in relief if I could.

"You talk too much." He says, kissing me before getting off my bed.

"Computer is getting a vase for your flowers and now I must ensure breakfast is ready." He turns to leave me and I feel I haven't apologized enough so I hug him around the waist and nuzzle the skin above his PAK through his shirt.

"I really am sorry, you are probably the best boyfriend in existence and I would be more than happy to have every flower you would give me."

"Zim is pretty fantastic, you are lucky human." Zim says turning in my hold looking at me with a conceited smirk on his face before he drops it and hugs me back my faced pressed to his chest.

"Though Zim must admit the Dib is fantastic too maybe even more so than the Almighty Zim is." That admittance shocks me and I blush.

"Haha you are funny… now go away so I can dress, you ball of goo." I say and push him away he looks at me confused.

"Zim is no ball of goo, why would you say that?" he looks at me demanding answers as I giggle and push him out the door.

"The day you figure it out is the day I let you watch me change."

This jumpstarts him as he starts running down the hall. "Computer! I need to know-" "Hey no cheating! Use your own brain meats!" I shout after him causing him to pause and pout.

"Fine Dib-Stink! I will figure this out and when I do, such changes will Zim see!" He points at me hauntingly like when we were children I giggle and shut my door getting my clothes for the day.

Once I change and fix my hair, I head out to the kitchen to see Zita cooking and Zim sporting a nice round bump on his head. Before I can ask Gaz hits me straight in the ear causing pain to radiate through my brain.

"Ow Gaz what the heck!?" I say a few involuntary tears coming to my eyes as I rub the offended area, and I hear Zim snicker but stop quickly when Gaz glares at him.

"You idiots are too loud for the mornings! And no one wants to hear you offer to change in front of Zim!"

Zita mumbles under her breath something I don't quite catch but from the way Zim spins and looks at her in shock and the way her face turns red gives me a general idea what it was.

"Sorry Gaz, I swear we will be quieter…. Please do not rain doom upon our doomed heads…" I plead but it seems she is already over it, as she sits at the table and I move to sit next to Zim.

I look around and notice Sierra, Ms. Bitters, Agent Nessie, and Aeron are not here.

"Where is everyone at?" I ask looking to Zim who is twirling an uncooked spaghetti noodle like a baton in his three fingers he stops and looks at me with a raised eyebrow or at least it would be if he had eyebrows.

"It is doomsday remember? Not everyone gets to relax and go to school, some of us actually have work to do." He says teasingly.

"Wait, you aren't going?" Oh wait, I almost face palm of course he isn't going he is the head of the operation and we destroyed half of his human disguise last night. "Wait, uh, never mind that was stupid."

"You are right, it was. Zim will stay in base today to recheck resources, fortification and that all the robots for the invasion are fully functional. You and Gaz will be going to school alone today. Of course unless you two don't want to."

I think about it but Gaz answers for us. "Nah, we are going. It will be funny to watch everyone walk around oblivious to their end of order…." She chuckles evilly and I was going to turn down going because I am starting to have a bad feeling in my gut but someone has to go with Gaz to school and since I don't really have any jobs until the invasion begins, I don't have an excuse to negotiate.

"Yeah we can go but we will be back as soon as it's over. Right?" Gaz nods as Zita sets food in front of us and all conversation is forgotten as we dig in food, being number one priority here.

After we eat me and Gaz get ready to go out and Zim rushes out after us with our lunches.

"Wait, take this with you" Zim says handing us our lunches. He gives Gaz a hug which she blushes at before he turns to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, Dib-love."

"I will, see you after school." I say blushing and running to catch up with Gaz I hear the base door shut as Zim goes inside. I feel happy knowing he will be there to greet me when I get back.

I turn to see Gaz too is looking at the house smiling softly.

"It is nice to leave home knowing there is someone waiting for you when you get back." I say and she nods at me. I wonder not for the first time why dad left us, we could have had this had he wanted it to be so. I slip my hand into Gaz's, something we haven't done in weeks. Our hand holding started after she was nearly killed in the car accident whenever we got sad we would just hold hands to ensure the other was there.

She squeezes my hand and we walk to school and my feeling of something bad happening rises. "Gaz do you feel anything weird?"

"No you idiot, we are about to help in the toppling of earth I think it would be weird if you didn't feel something" She says letting go of my hand. "Now relax, you have nothing to worry about. Let Zim and everyone else do their thing, they have worked years on this after all. Now go to class."

She leaves me there and I smile at her back at her attempt to reassure me, but it doesn't really help I feel something very wrong is going to happen. _**I feel it too we need to be careful.**_ That makes me feel worse and as I slide into my seat I notice eyes on me, eyes that I haven't felt in a while. The hairs on the back of my neck rise as I turn and there is none other than Torque sitting in his chair glaring at me but it is the twisted smile on his twisted face, causing fear to rise in me.

I can see every bit of damage I caused him on his face it appears he has had reconstructive surgery but it either must be incomplete or some things they just cannot replace because he looks awful. _**Holy, we did a good job.**_ My inner darkness feels pleasure as I also want to puke I knew I had messed him up bad but this I didn't want- _**Don't start with the excuses, you wanted him to suffer and now he does. This is great!**_ _Can you just shut up, something is wrong! He obviously is planning something! Look at that smile._ _ **So? We can take anything he throws at us and I doubt many people will be willing to back him up out of fear we would do that to them.**_ I try to think about this logically, Torque is a jockey so maybe he just thinks he has a good plan? No that is stereotypical and stereotyping is bad. It's dangerous... I just have to keep my guard up and hope that he did have a stupid plan. And if he does attack me, I will just show him to the hospital again…

Strangely, this self-reassurance doesn't make the feeling go away…

I focus instead on my teacher who is taking roll when she calls Zim's name I answer for him. "Zim is planning on taking over the world today and couldn't make it." People snicker and call me crazy, and I just giggle right with them for soon they will see exactly why Zim isn't here. On the other hand my teacher isn't amused.

"Now Dib honey, we talked about this. If you want to be in class you have to behave."

"Oh yes forgive me, I will be quiet now I promise." I say leaning back in my chair my face anything but apologetic.

The teacher doesn't catch my blatant sarcasm and starts her lesson and a paper ball lands on my desk and I must say I am surprised no one has thrown anything at me since the Torque incident; I reach down and unrumpled it.

 **You better meet me outside after class we settle this today you freak. You haven't beaten me. –Torque**

I don't even try to stop the laughter that bubbles up in me and I have to pinch myself from busting out into full blown class disrupting laughter. I turn toward Torque to see he is actually shocked at my reaction. _I am not the same coward you knew weeks ago, you pompous pantywaist_ _ **He's Dead.**_

"You're dead." It's a whisper, barely a breath, but apparently Torque understands. If the fear that enters his eyes is any indication. This makes me feel odd inside both good and bad feelings ignite in me at his reaction.

Honestly, I am surprised I said it. It is so unlike me to be so mean… I mean, when I was younger all I wanted was Zim dead and on an autopsy table, a thought that now sickens me, but I have never been so malicious, but as I stare at Torque's trembling form, I feel good.

I turn away from him and stare at my desk contemplating these new thoughts. It feels good that he fears me, but it also hurts... why? Maybe it hurts because I don't like people fearing me for any reason; I spent so long trying to protect them from things they should fear… that might be it. Maybe it feels good because the fear means he is taking me seriously? Considers me a threat? Maybe I can talk to Gaz about it, she might understand. I know Aeron understands and would tell me about it, but after last night's events I don't think I can talk to him without a slight bit of fear myself.

I think I should be lenient on him. I mean I can't go around beating up every lowlife that comes my way. Zim wants me to be the compassionate of the two rulers and God knows I will have to keep his temper in check. Sure, violence will be needed in my life but should I really use so much? I need to just take it easy not lose my head. I know Zim isn't here to stop me this time; just knock him out yeah one hit K.O. is all that is necessary…

I smile, now that that is settled I relax a little and my thoughts turn to later today. I know that soon full scale invasion will begin and it is probably going to be so stressful... I hope we can handle it. It is funny I haven't even considered the possibility of losing; I mean Zim has failed every time before this, what makes this any different?

Maybe it is because he isn't alone this time? Plus, there really is no one to stop him either. There has been more planning and more set up in this deal than I have ever seen Zim put in anything. Also I have to take into account this is a different Zim, he said he was lost in madness the first few years he was here on earth and I believe it, how he used to be was just stupid.

I smile staring out the window and notice clouds beginning to form. _Rain?_ _ **How poetic.**_ _Yeah._ I agree with myself on that though, I wonder if it is going to rain for our success against other humans or if the rain has something to do with the horrible feeling in my stomach.

All too soon, class is over and I am going to meet my foe in the school yard. It's kinda odd he wanted me to meet him there... but whatever _if I get kicked out on my last day of skool, I don't care_ _**As long as that bitch kneels.**_

That stops me in the middle of the hallway. I put my hand to my forehead. This is wrong... I don't want Torque bowing before me. I just want him to stop treating me like dirt, like he is better than me because he isn't, he is- Oh _God, I think I am better than him._ _ **We are better than him. He can't see reality, he wasn't handpicked by the next ruler of the world, and he sure as heck can't beat us in a fair fight. He is so far beneath us. We shouldn't even put forth the effort of destroying him.**_ _When did I become such an elitist?_

I honestly pause and contemplate it. I know I will be late but I can't let these thoughts cloud my judgment in the fight. Do I honestly think I am better? Zim certainly says so but he likes me. He is obligated to; on the other hand Zim thinks highly of himself and would not pick a lesser being. Has he not told me numerous times I was better than the others on this planet? Okay, so there is some basis for the elitist mentality... but when did it begin? Has it always been here?

 _ **Those thoughts can wait for later. We have a loser that has stepped out a line and needs to pay.**_ _Right._

These thoughts can definitely wait and I already feel a fire in my belly at the idea of a fight. It has been so long since I had a real one. Sure I have been training with Aeron and Zim sometimes, even Agent Nessie, but those weren't real fights there was no malice. No true willingness to hurt (Except Aeron may have gotten slightly more violent if I had ignored one of Zim's attempts at affection, though only now I realize it), it was just practice. Well this isn't practice and from what I have seen and felt there is definitely going to be malice. I smirk thinking how much this is going to hurt, him of course. I can't have Zim seeing me beat up again, he would be ticked.

I frown again, even though I know I can win this fight hands down... There isn't a chance I could lose. Even if he managed to get a group of people together, they couldn't win... but why do I feel trepidation? Every instinct other than my will to beat him screams run. Maybe it is my inner pacifist who doesn't want to cause more damage than I already have? No this is fear, I fear something out there and as I raise my hand to push the door open, I pause, every sense of danger I have ever owned going off and I am going to listen to it.

 _Let's go to the roof, we can see what's going on from there._ _ **I agree.**_

I turn around and sprint to the stairs, quickly make it to the roof and easily breaking the rusted decrepit lock. I make it out and go halfway before dropping to a crouch and sneaking to the edge, careful not to be seen. I make it to the edge and see that Torque is indeed alone.

 _That shouldn't be a problem so why-_ _ **wait look at the hand behind his back.**_

I squint and curse my lack of proper vision but I am just able to focus enough to make out a gun behind his back. _A GUN? HE BROUGHT A FREAKING GUN TO SCHOOL?!_ _ **TO A FISTFIGHT NO LESS, THAT CHEAT!**_

I feel disgust rise in me, this boy aimed to kill me, ME of all people. I grit my teeth as I lower myself down the side of the school using my years of obscure investigating training to easily scale down behind him. I feel the sense of fear and danger rise in me again, but if he thinks he is fast enough or man enough to shoot me, then so be it.

I jump once I deem it safe enough, and land gracefully. "Couldn't face me on your own jerk?" I hiss at him and he jerks in surprise raising the gun at me but I catch his arm and snap his wrist forcing him to drop it. He cries out falling to the ground.

 _ **That was too easy,**_ _far too easy._

Our observations are proven correct for the second I pick up the gun Torque is suddenly screaming like a madman.

"Help ,Help! The crazy kid is going to shoot me! hhhhhereeellllppppp!"

I am stunned as suddenly workers from the crazy house start closing in.

"What the? I wasn't he had it I was just-" I tried to defend myself when one of the people grab my arm and jerked me, making me drop the gun, which discharges and hits my shin making me scream out in pain.

This doesn't deter or even slow down my assailants and another one grabs my other arm. I hear students pouring out of the classroom despite teachers trying to keep them in, and watch the spectacle with sick fascination.

"Dib!" I hear Gaz yell and I see her through the mass of assailants and her eyes are wide and get even wider seeing the blood coming from my leg. "Let go of him he needs to get to a hospital!" she yells and pushes aside one of the white coated workers. Instead one of them pulls her back away from me.

"Miss, it's not safe, this boy is insane. He needs to be stopped immediately!"

I see one brandish a needle to knock her out and I yell in warning, despite my pain and still fighting the white coats. "Gaz, it is okay go find Zim! Tell him what happ-" I am cut off by a needle being shoved in my arm none to gently and the sedative put in me. I jerk widely as it tries to make me pass out.

 _Don't pass out, don't pass out, we need to see if Gaz-_ All thoughts of Gaz leave my mind as I lock eyes with the cause of all my pain. Torque. I see it all over his face, he is smiling... SMILING! _**He planned this!**_

White hot rage flows through me and with the last burst of adrenaline I might ever produce, I lunge toward him, breaking my captor's hold. My only thoughts being making him pay. I feel my leg bones splinter and shatter more as I put weight on it but the adrenaline and sedatives making me not care; as I draw my fist back I see terror flood his eyes and in my rage. I can't help but taunt him as I hit him in an angled punch that will break his nose and cause the fragments to lodge in his brain. (A self-defense tactic I learned, and should only be used in last resorts) "I bet you regret messing with me now, you underestimated how insane I could be."I yell at him while smiling madly and I giggle as I feel my fist connect and his face cave. I knew my aim was true and in a few minutes, Torque will be nothing more than a carcass.

I feel arms grab me and an ambulance siren blare in the background, but none of that matters right now, The second I knew I had hit Torque, I felt my body go weak and as the white coats grab me. One of them checks Torque, as my world begins fading black and by then I wonder again if Gaz had been able to get away and warn Zim. _I feel sick._ _ **It is fine rest now… we can rest.**_ And with that I knew no more.

 **Gaz's P.O.V.**

I can't believe what is happening, one minute I was sitting in class watching my teacher have a mental breakdown when suddenly I heard a gunshot. I ignored it the first few seconds, thinking it was just stupid gang violence that normally goes down on Thursdays but then someone yelled in the hall. "Hey, Dib just tried to shoot somebody!" I felt my world stop because Dib would never shoot someone... he didn't even have a gun!

I ran with the other students to see what was going on and as I ran into the school yard I see people from the Crazy House for Boys try to restrain him, I gasp seeing blood pouring from his leg. I call out to him, he looks to me, seemingly scared and I don't blame him. I try pushing people out of the way to get to my brother but some white coats stops mem talking about how my brother is dangerous. I try to get past him but then Dib is yelling to me to go get Zim. I nod, knowing he can't see me and turn when I feel a prick in my arm. I look down as my brain gets fuzzy and I see one of the white coats pulling a needle out of me.

I start feeling woozy and the white coat holds my weight. I wonder why I can't seem to fight this. I know it normally takes Dib longer to succumb to the sedatives maybe I just have no resistance?

I see my vision darken at the edges but before I pass out, I see Dib hit Torque a fire in his eyes that I have never seen before. As Torque falls, I know he will never get back up again. The white coat that knocked me out lays me on a bench and I see them load Dib in a van before my world fades out to the sound of White Noise.

 **An hour later still Gaz's P.O.V.**

I slowly wake up to water hitting my face and I open my eyes to a grey sky, rain starting to fall. I hear my PAK whirling loudly and I don't know why my head is too cloudy. I try to remember why I am here as the fog slowly clears and I remember Zim telling me how PAK's will sometimes make noise when trying to clean out toxins from a system , I don't know why I would need it to- _Dib!_ That's right I was stabbed with a needle and Dib was being taken!

I quickly look around to assess the situation as the rain begins picking up. I see the chalk they use for tracing bodies on the ground, and from the body size I can tell it was Torque and thankfully not Dib. No one is around which leads me to assume they left me here when they took Dib. From the straight trail of blood and tire tracks he must have been out when they took him.

"Dang it! How dare they take my brother... they will pay." I swear as I get up and feel a head rush, it is painful and I wobble slightly but before I can fall my PAK legs extend and lift me two cradle me while the other four start rushing to Zim, apparently not needing an order to return to base. Computer probably is helping since he said my PAK isn't as unconsciously controlled as Zim's is but he would fill the gap…. It is funny how helpful he can be, even though the AI is a jerk to everyone else.

I decide to close my eyes trusting the Computer to guide me safely as I try to focus on getting this fuzziness out of my head so I can help Zim destroy the jerks who took my brother.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

After I sent the Dib human and Gaz child away I turned back to the kitchen where Zita was putting on her gear to head out.

"Be careful will you? The mission is important but your health is more so, no unnecessary risks" I tell her as she throws on her helmet she looks like a feminized version of Aeron now only visible skin is her mouth and chin.

"Oh you worry too much, we planned this down to the last detail. I will be fine. And since Sierra is with Ms. Bitters, I don't have to worry about her. Don't worry, I promise this will go off without a hitch." She responds with a smile as she assembles her sniper rifle that I personally enhanced to ensure there are no chances of screw ups with it.

"It isn't every day I get to assassinate President Man and his shadow government compatriots... I just hope Abigale lets me have some of the fun."

I shake my head and wonder if it was a right decision to allow Agent Nessie to go on this mission with Zita, but then decide that allowing my new ally and the vengeance she craved was the best gesture of friendship I can offer at this point of time.

"Alright watch each other's backs and don't screw up report back ASAP." I tell her and she smiles and walks up and kisses my cheek before heading out.

Once she is gone I relax my posture, allowing some of my worry to show. "Today is the day Computer, it is finally here…"

"Yes it is and I am certain everything will be fine, after all you have the best family in this world at your side. How can you fail?" my computer reassures me as it opens the elevator so I can go down and begin my portion of the work.

"I know, now I must ensure that I don't fail them…"

"You won't."

I pass a floor and see Gir holding a puppet show for a very terrified mailman and I chuckle. That mailman was Gir's request since the poor guy brought him tacos on a regular basis. I plan on setting him free when this is over, but for now he can stay in Gir's questionable care.

Once down in my lab, screens start popping up everywhere: statistics that I go over, stock prices that I have been carefully controlling over the past few years, and finally the statistics and programs of my various robots.

As I immerse myself in my work, slowly withdrawing from the world around me, my mind becoming full of equations statistics and blueprints. The scientist I once was takes over and I work lightning fast as I breeze through coding, financing, and even repairs with ease. This is me, this is who I am and who I was meant to be. Building, creating, and destroying. I feel almost as good with my work as I do kissing Dib and that is a pretty amazing feeling. I smile in my work, knowing what all this is really for, yes all the new creativity is good and it is great to be in my element again after years of madness but I don't forget why I am doing this.

No longer do I work for an empire which cares nothing for me; no longer am I under the rule of two who couldn't care less. "I am Zim and Zim does what he wants, I conquer how I want to conquer, I love how I want to love, and I will rule how I want to rule: such ruling I will do." I laugh and rub my hands together when I feel a warning jolt of electricity.

"Ouch! Why do you shock Zim!" I say sounding betrayed as I rub the offended burn.

"Sir, your emotional state was becoming unstable and I did not wish the possibility of you having a breakdown and overheating. Since most of our allies are indispensable for the rest of the day there would be no one but me and Gir to help you and you know what happened last time."

"Yes I remember" I shudder, last time I overheated and passed out with only Gir to help me he took a permanent marker and drew pigs all over my face and a monocle over my left eye; the mustache was a nice touch though...

I then turn back to my work and am able to immerse myself another hour, when suddenly computer is blaring a screech

"Computer what is the meaning-"

"Sir, Gaz's PAK just sent emergency SOS signals I have now taken over and am bringing her back here. Something must have happened." The computer tells me in a panicked worried tone and I look at it strangely before reorganizing my priorities. I rush to the elevator which Computer already has open and allow it to swiftly take me to the surface level of my home, where the door opens and Gaz's PAK legs unusual six compared to the normal standard of four, enter carrying Gaz herself who seems to be struggling to stay awake, she is soaked to the bone and it is raining harshly outside.

"Computer, tell Gir to get up here and prepare soup for Gaz. Gaz what happened? Tell Zim where the Dib-Brother is?"

She opens her eyes and there is fire in them a fire of rage I haven't seen since the Tak incident, I can tell this will not be good. I gently take her from the PAK legs which retract into her back and I feel my skin begin to burn from the water seeping, through but I give no indication to Gaz of this fact as I try to comfort her and get information.

"They took him." I grow alarmed quickly as Gaz fists her hands into my uniform, trembling in what I now realize is rage and my worry intensifies.

"Who took Dib, Gaz? Where is he?"

"The Whitecoats the crazy house and he was injured they said something about 'treating' him or something but he was hurt badly. There was a gunshot. You have to save him!" She tells me as Gir runs in, so I lay her on the couch.

"Understood, Computer download coordinates for the Crazy House for Boys to my PAK and get me weapons immediately!" I say and as weapons descend from the ceiling, I begin arming myself with blasters. They will all feel death and I shall bring it to them.

"Sir, it is raining. Are you sure you should go out as you are?" The computer questions and I consider this, looking down to my already slightly wet uniform and the steam rising from my burning skin, but I know it isn't deadly.

"No time, I will survive. I don't know what they have planned for Dib and if he is as injured as Gaz said he needs help immediately. Order all our compatriots that emergency measures are in place we must assume that this is a plot of the shadow government. Tell them to start doomsday early, activate the robots, we begin the invasion now. Understand?" I tell the computer and I hate to start early, but I must react now incase this is a work of sabotage and it will be easier for me to get Dib away if they believe their world is ending.

"Yes Sir, I am recalling Ms. Bitters and Sierra to base immediately and will launch the emergency measures as soon as they arrive."

"Good." With that, I snap the last weapon in place and the coordinates finish downloading. I open my door to the pouring rain: take a deep breath: and run out into it.

 **Dib's P.O.V.**

The first thing I notice when I begin coming to is an unbearable amount of pain. The pain radiates from my leg and a smaller point from my left arm; it makes me want to just slip back into the inky blackness of unconsciousness… _**No! We can't sleep something is wrong, stay awake! I know it hurts but they are talking now!**_ The dark me says and I try to focus on the words that are being said by my captors, who I now note are carrying me on a stretcher none to smoothly, probably aggravating whatever is causing me so much pain.

"Hey, the kid might wake up soon. Should we give him another injection?" I hold myself back from moving after that, so they won't notice I already am. I hope they don't do it, I won't be able to fight it off this time with it already in my system like it is.

"Nah, look at him. Still out cold and all that blood he lost. He probably couldn't do anything if he wanted too." I breathe a sigh of relief but it doesn't last as the other guys speaks.

"Dude, he killed a kid after we injected him with sedatives and snapped his own leg to do it. You think if he really wanted to get us, he wouldn't find a way?" I inwardly shudder but it is mixed. The dark in me shudders in pleasure, while I shudder in horror.

 _I… I killed someone…_ _ **No WE killed someone, it is perfectly okay…**_ _No it isn't, who are we to decide who can live and who can die? What have I become now other than a murderer?_ _ **Hmmm, a worthy companion.**_ _What?_ _ **Not the time for self-reflection, they are talking!**_

I focus on the outside world as instructed to catch the end of a sentence. "Lobotomy in thirty, he is too dangerous to release into the outside world."

Wait, what the-! Lobotomy! No way, they can't do that to me! In my panic, I open my eyes and try to roll away, which only serves to drop me from the stretcher and to the ground causing severe pain to rise out of my now remembered broken leg. I howl in pain and as the workers grab my shirt to pick me up, I try my best to resist, tears flowing freely from my face as I try to break free the people lift me and I can hear shouting. I elbow my attacker and they drop me. I try to catch myself but that only ends in more pain as I hear a sickening rip in my leg and I crash to the ground my face hitting it so hard I feel my glasses shatter and pieces of glass lodge into my cheek and I think I feel my nose break.

None of this concerns me as I am now trying to crawl a way, blinded by pain and fear I can't even form a coherent thought besides trying to get away.

 _ **Calm down, you're having a panic attack!**_ _Run, I have to get away!_ _ **Dib! Listen to me you have to listen-**_

The other voice is abruptly stopped as blinding pain spreads across my back. Someone must have stomped on it. I collapse again breathing harshly as the panic tries to get me moving again.

"Please… please… don't hurt me… Zim help me, save me please…. where are you?" I beg and question, Gaz surely would have found Zim by now right? He wouldn't leave me with these people right? Right? Why isn't he here? These thoughts bring even more tears to my eyes as I sob quietly

I finally quit moving as my reality sets in, I can't see, my glasses are busted, there is blood running out from my possibly broken nose and I think there are bone fragments sticking from my leg.

This surrender isn't enough for my captors however as someone picks me up before slamming me against a wall. I try to scream but I choke on a sob instead. I am crying like a baby, now wondering why this is happening. _Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this? Why was I even born?_ _ **Kid don't think like that Zim will save us don't worry-**_ _It is Zim's fault we are in this situation! He doesn't care or he would have been here! Don't you see? He used us! We were nothing more than a game to him…. And now we are going to get our brain cut up because of him…_ _ **You… you don't really believe that do you?**_

I sob again and I feel a needle being shoved in my arm and I let the despair have me. I know Zim wouldn't have wanted this to happen even, if he wanted me dead he would never have been this cruel about it. I cry as I feel the drugs rush through my system and I can't even hear the voices around me anymore and I know it from the blood loss and not the drug and that brings a small amount of pleasure to me as I know now that in my condition, they will either have to postpone the operation giving me more time to escape or Zim to find me, and on the chance they do it anyway… I might die from it.

When my captors deem me sedated enough, they release me from their hold allowing me to fall sideways to the ground. I didn't expect it but there was no way I could have stopped it, even if I had the side of my head cracks harshly on the floor and I know instantly I am going to have a concussion.

I hear voices yelling around me, if only I could make out what they were saying… but I guess it doesn't matter now. A dopey smile covers my face as I feel the pain fade.

 _Hey it doesn't hurt any more… hey ,other me are you okay? Hehehe..._ _ **No kid no we aren't okay you have to stay awake. If you fall asleep now we really will die and we don't want that okay? Kid? You have to stay conscious; I can't keep control on my own. Zim is coming for us, okay? He will make it better we just gotta- Kid- me no!**_ __

And with those last words, I knew my end had come and my world went black.

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

"Why did you drop him like that? If his head is damaged it will be too dangerous to operate!" I yell at Steve after he drops the kid.

"Oh come on, he is an invalid remember? After the next 20 minutes he won't give a crap about his mental state."

I balk at how callous he is and I look at the kid lying listlessly on the floor blood pouring from his face and leg, what a pitiful picture the kid makes. I reach down and pull the broken glasses off his face and notice the glass shards stuck in his skin.

"We aren't supposed to hurt patients, Steve. Look at the kid, he looks like he is going to die. Shouldn't they at least wait for his leg to be treated before operating? This can't be safe."

My coworker just rolls his eyes and kicks the kid in his bad leg and I shove him. "Stop it! Let's just deliver the kid to the room and leave him be! Quit being such a jerk." He rolls his eyes again.

"Oh come on, this boy killed the Director's kid ain't nobody going to treat him well for the rest of his life. Heh, the kid is the lucky one here... after this he won't have the brain power to know everyone hates him. Though I have been dragging this kid along these halls for years, should a locked him up forever ago, I am surprised he has any friends at all."

I shake my head and gently place the kid on the stretcher. Of course I knew what the kid did, everyone does. I personally didn't expect it, Dib has been a regular here for years always being drug in for claims of aliens and paranormal ramblings. I never thought it would escalate to murder. As we pick up the kid's stretcher, I wonder about some of the last words he said and some of the ones he is muttering now.

"Who do you think Zim is?" I ask Steve, he might know since he has worked here a lot longer than I have.

"Zim, I think that is the Alien kid Dib always is going on about screaming how he is going to expose him to the world and how he has to stop him from world domination."

I look at the kid, that is crazy, but doesn't seem to add up. "But when you restrained him it was almost asking as if he wanted Zim's help if he hated this guy so much, why ask?"

Steve shrugs which causes the stretcher to shake jostling the kid's leg making him whimper.

"Zim, please…" the kid breathes causing both me and my colleague to look at him in alarm is he waking up? Apparently not, as the kid just whimpers more before going quiet.

"See completely delusional, let's go."

I nod and we quickly take the kid to the operating room and lay him down and no sooner than we set him down the neurosurgeon walks in.

"You two are going to help me. Get him strapped down and pry those eyes open."

I pause and look at the kid but my partner doesn't and starts strapping the kid up. I start helping and he starts twitching, suddenly waking up and beginning to thrash.

"No, stop, please don't do this!" the kid begins begging so much fear in his eyes. I feel bad as I force his arm down and into the straps as he begs us to please let him go. Tears running down his bloody and bruised face. I don't know what hits me but I have the urge to comfort the kid so I start smoothing his hair back causing him to freeze.

"Hey kid, it will be okay we only want to help… I promise soon you won't feel a thing just relax." The kid seems to calm down but his unfocused golden eyes are still watery and pleading, but he is no longer thrashing and that allows my partner to finish strapping him in. I am thankful he isn't mocking us probably grateful, I am getting the kid to comply.

"Please don't let this happen… my boyfriend will be here any minute, I know he will, and he won't let you guys go if you do this…" the kid tries to reason and I can see the surgeon roll his eyes and fill a syringe probably with the stuff they use for anesthesia surprisingly he speaks to the boy but I quickly wish he hadn't.

"More of your pitiful delusions Dib, you know no one would ever love you. If this boyfriend does indeed exist he was only using you for your body and most likely wouldn't care you are gone, but take heart at least this way you can be a decent study of science on why we shouldn't do surgery on patients with concussions."

The kid has a concussion? Then there is no way it is safe to operate. I lock eyes with the horrified kid and I am certain mine mirrors his.

"Doctor, isn't it illegal to do such things to the patients?" I ask timidly and the doctor scoffs.

"To people, yes, but you want to know a little secret? This kid isn't even human. He was a failed clone of his father but since it was insane, he abandoned it! Ha even its creator didn't love it."

I look down at the kid who appears in total shock and I knew he didn't know any of this, but as pain and realization hits his eyes I can tell he believes it. I stroke his hair more, feeling very sorry for him.

I say no more, knowing I couldn't help the kid and that he was most likely going to die on this table in this room.

"I am so sorry kid." I tell him anyway and his blind eyes turn to my voice.

"Not as much as I am." The boy says and the doctor injects him and as I watch his eyes flutter closed I feel sick and I rush to go puke in one of the sinks, I hear the kid's final words.

"Zim, you didn't come for me… I guess you didn't love me…" I can't stand it this isn't how it was supposed to work. As I empty my guts into the sink I realize how screwed up this is.

That kid is injured far too much for this surgery and he has a concussion on top of that. His whole life was turned upside down in less than two sentences and knows he is going to have his personality and thoughts ripped away from him, basically ending Dib Membrane. He is going to die believing no one cares for him.

When I am done emptying my guts I wash my face and hands and turn to see the doctor tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at my show of weakness, I am glad Steve seems more sympathetic and is simply looking at me in pity.

"Uh, I am fine now I promise…" I try and walk over and I honestly think I could puke a few more hours.

"Well, if you are done being a humanist then you can hand me tools while your partner here holds the kid's head in place while I work."

The doctor says, back in business mode. And I walk to the at least sanitized tools and see two things that look like thinner smaller versions of ice picks. I knew the basics of how lobotomies went the surgeon would bring the icepick behind the eye and break a piece of the bone to quickly reach the part of the brain that needed severed… it was a quick operation one far too easily completed for the damage it is going to do.

I see the doctor pry the kid's eyes open and place a metal strip to hold them in place and demands one of the picks from me he pushes around the kid's eye and I have to look away as I hear a sickening crack and a strange squelching sound, I cringe when I hear a resounding pop probably the doctor taking the instrument out he throws it in the tray in front of my eyes and it is bloody as I hand him to another I think I hear something crash down the halls I look around and see my peers don't acknowledge it, so I ignore it and as I hear another sound of bone breaking. I don't know why this feels so wrong; the kid is a murderer for Christ's sake, I shouldn't feel bad.

As the doctor throws the second used instrument into the tray I know it is over. Dib Membrane is dead and no science of man will bring him back. I see the metal strips that held his eyes open enter the tray as well and I can't bring myself to move to look at the young life I just helped end.

"Success, the patient has been successfully treated. Good work boys, now why don't you take him to the ICU and see if they can stop the brat from bleeding to death." The doctor says, how can he be so calm about this we just effectively murdered the kid?

I look down at the kid and reach my hand to start undoing the straps when suddenly the metal doors of the operating room are torn from their hinges we all turn to see a green man being held up by what appear spider legs. I back away as I look upon the man, and I hear my peers do the same.

Before us is an alien, a real life alien and he looks very, very angry and worried. As his eyes land on the very injured and bloody kid on the table, I knew instantly we were all going to die.

Strangely fear isn't the dominant emotion right now and as the alien leaps at us crossing the room instantly cutting down the doctor slicing him into three pieces, I watch the blood cover everything. The feeling right now is regret, I know for a fact Dib's life wasn't the only one I ended today; I had just taken part in the murder of part of this alien, this creature who obviously loved the strange boy. I wonder just how many others will be affected by our cruelty.

I watch motionless as my partner Steve begs for his life, trying to flee the alien stabs him straight through the skull, I almost find it poetic I hear that is similar to how our patient had killed the director's son.

All too soon, the alien turns toward me and as the spider legs extend toward me I notice that alien himself is quite injured now that I see death coming toward me. It is strange how much I can perceive. The alien is soaked probably from the storm outside and his skin is steaming. I see the burns stretching over his skin and obvious agony in his eyes but all that is covered by a rage so thick I knew I was dying from even getting a glimpse of it.

The legs wrap around my neck and start encircling my body and before they can constrict too tightly I tell this creature my last words those of which he will not care, for nor believe, but I must say them.

"Tell the kid I am sorry. He said you were coming, we didn't believe him… but you are too late your lover is just as dead as I soon be, I am so so sorry." The creature yells in rage and denial a definitely inhuman shriek. The spider legs grip impossibly tight before moving and suddenly I feel very cold.

I don't feel my body break, I don't feel it fall to the floor, all I know is that it's over, and I am for the first time today, scared.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

It hurts so much. This rain how it pounds harshly against my skin. I can feel my PAK whirling over time to keep me from passing out from it. It doesn't need to I refuse to sleep now. No telling what those humans are doing to my Dib. I know it must be bad for them to have had to immobilize Gaz for it.

Thinking of the Gaz child, she is stubbornly following me her PAK legs carrying her easily. I feel mildly impressed at how fast her PAK man skills are improving so quickly. "Gaz, are you certain you can do this? There will most likely be killing involved-" She cuts me off.

"Oh please, you honestly think I don't know that? They deserve it after what they have done to Dib over the years and it isn't like this whole death thing is new to me."

She states and we both go quiet rushing through the streets neither willing to talk about that incident. It wasn't really a secret but it still wasn't a good thing to discuss for Gaz. We close in on the coordinates and I see the building and rush inside. The desk clerk looks up and lightning flashes illuminating me and Gaz, causing her to scream. I can't have her alerting the others so shoot my PAK leg out at her effectively beheading the woman. Gaz rushes past me and starts hacking the computer to find Dib.

She gasps, her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes begin to water as she starts rushing down a hallway. I follow after her quickly not even to bother pausing to execute the humans who see us those who try to stop us however, I dispatch them with haste.

"Gaz, what is it..?! Where is the Dib-brother?"

"They are going to cut his brain up! They already put him in the surgery room, they are going to kill him!" Gaz explains leading us down various hallways and the way her PAK legs are moving she isn't the one in control but the sheer trust she places in those legs, allows me to relax about it.

My thoughts turn to Dib and I feel computer upload what Gaz knows of the location into my PAK and I slip past her able to go faster. She eases to the side, allowing me through and I breeze through the halls my cardiac-spooch pounding in worry. I pray I am in time to save my lover, the dread getting even greater the closer I get to the I spot a bloody patch on the floor and stop immediately to examine it, it smells of Dib's blood and there are broken shards of glass and the frames to his glasses. How dare they! My legs react and destroy the nearest carts and anything they touch.

"Zim, go there isn't time for that!" Gaz's voice brings me back to reality and I know she is right. I take off again and I know that I am close to the room they have him in, and I knock the doors clear off their hinges not caring to watch where they fly.

I quickly survey the room and my world stops when I see Dib. He is covered in so much blood on his face coming from his leg, the tools by the table are bloody and I know I am too late.

The three humans back away in and I leap red fills my visions as I slice the first into three pieces the way his blood flies everywhere is truly beautiful I only wish I could appreciate it, I turn my eyes to the next human who is trying to beg for his life. I don't even bother to listen as I run my leg straight through his skull. I watch as his lifeless corpse slides off my PAK leg and to the ground. I turn my attention to the last human he hasn't moved only watched me with resigned and regretful eyes. This one is truly aware of the crime he has committed; I almost commend him... except I hate him for what he has done. I wrap my legs around him I am going to crush him. Yet he opens his mouth and… apologizes?

He apologizes and tells me Dib is dead. I don't believe it how can Dib be dead. He is still breathing I can see it… The thought of his death strikes me so hard, I scream and with a twist of my PAK legs, the human's body is crushed. I release it and it falls listlessly to the floor the life already drained from its repentant eyes.

I turn toward my Dib and he looks terrible and I know he needs help immediately, I begin undoing the straps holding him down. I see the burns on my skin and they are far worse than what I anticipated but I don't care if the human's putrid rain water melts me to my bones. I have to save Dib. I feel panic rise in me and I start yelling and shaking him trying to get any reaction at all.

"I have to save you… you can't die here! We have come so far please please don't die Dib… you have to wake up!"

 **Author's Note: Oh my God this chapter took forever to write and I still don't think it is good enough for you guys… and I must say I am sorry I know I am beating the crap out of Dib and I notice everyone does… but you just can't help it even in Canon Dib gets more crap than any other character so I just have to give it to him here… but I swear this will not stand forever just a bit more pain and Dib can finally rest in peace… NO I DON'T** **Mean In** **DEATH! You morbid weirdos….. Also we get to find out who Dib's dark side is** **!** **Yay! Wait… y'all didn't think that mean, slightly sensible, voice was Dib did you? Hehe can anyone guess if you can I will write an IZ one-shot just for you! Any pairing! Any theme! Remember check out and vote on the poll nonmembers place your vote in the review section I will still count it I don't mind if you come up with a pairing but I can list the already made options too. Let me know what y'all want.**

 **POLL OPTIONS VOTE ON THE ACTUAL POLL, IN PM, OR IN REVIEW!**

 **Gaz and Tak**

Zita both tallest

Gaz both Tallest

Zita Gaz Tak

Tenn and Tak

Zita and Red

Zita and Purple

Zita and Skooge

Gaz and Skooge

Zita and Tak

Gaz and Red

Gaz and Purple

Zita and Tenn

Other* PM or leave review


End file.
